Summer, Sausages and Scorpius
by yellowsharpiepen
Summary: I love summer, the sun, longer days, ice-cream in the garden, the fit boys on the beach...especially the fit boys on the beach...Well at least I did love it until some arsehole gate crashed my favourite holiday. The arsehole is my brothers best friend and to make matters worse, I think I'm falling for the arsehole and his abs. Oh sweet merlin...
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys! This is my first ever story on here so, um , yeah! I hope you like it, the beginning isn't very good but please stick with me :-) Thanks for reading it anyway and sorry in advance for any Typos and mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: do you really think I own Harry Potter and his world? I don't. Just saying.**

**LILY**

The last day of term, I was ecstatic. I love summer – the holidays, the sun, the longer days, the fit boys at the beach, ice-cream in the garden. I love it all, especially the boys though...sorry, I'm going off the point. I was sitting in a practically empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express on my way to London. Alice Longbottom, my best friend, sat in the corner painting her nails as we discussed our plans for the holidays. My seat beside the window gave me a perfect view of the castle slowly disappearing behind the mountains and forests, I felt a pang of sadness at leaving – it was a home away from home. Always there to welcome me back. But I pushed the thought out my head, nothing was going to ruin my good mood. My mental statement proved correct for about ten seconds. When my brother walked into our compartment accompanied by the only person I know capable of ruining my mood with a glance. Now don't get me wrong, my brother Albus is the best and I love him to pieces but I really do doubt his choice of friends. His best mate was an arsehole, cocky, sarcastic, big-headed and Slytherin. In fact, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a typical Slytherin. I have nothing against them I promise, just him.

So anyway, Albus strolled in and collapsed into a seat next to Alice who turned as red as a tomato. Its so blatantly obvious that she fancies him and despite her little heart attacks every time he comes near, Albus is completely oblivious. I also doubt his choice of girlfriends, Al has just finished sixth year and quite honestly he could get any girl he wanted. He's all piercing green eyes and messy jet black hair which he inherited from Dad. He's funny, popular, ridiculously clever – the whole family thinks he's going to get outstandings in his N.E.W.T.S next year, and kind. But, despite the brains of my Aunt Hermione in his head he has a habit of dating the complete and utter slags, the idiots and the users. They all want to date the Gryffindor seeker and the son of the Boy who lived, not Albus Potter. Right now he's dating Emily Macmillan, world renowned slut of the century. She's probably slept with half the castle, its disgusting really. My older brother James had the same problem when he was at school, he was head boy, Quidditch captain, Gryffindor keeper and trouble maker. Girls wanted to date his title not him. James looks exactly like my Dad but with blue eyes and even messier hair. He's got a grin that can light up the world, its so infectious. I hardly see him though because he lives in a flat in London with my cousin Fred, his best mate. Plus he works abroad sometimes.

'' LIL! Hello my dearest little sister!'' Al exclaimed in a jokey posh voice he always uses to annoy me.

'' Go away _Albie_'' I retorted using his childhood nickname.

He turned as red as Alice, if not redder.

'' Shut up!'' he noticed that his best friend still stood in the doorway, rather awkwardly '' Hey, Scorp you can sit down you know, or are you too scared?''

'' NO YOU CAN'T SIT DOWN , LEAVE, GOOO'' I was mentally screaming at him.

Scorpius snorted,

'' As if'' was his answer as he made his way the the empty seat opposite me.

I surveyed him coldly as he sat down.

'' Potter'' he greeted me smirking slightly.

'' Malfoy'' I replied, my voice devoid of any emotion.

**SCORPIUS**

I took the seat opposite Lily, just to annoy her. She's hated me since she was a first year with a bob and glasses and I've hated her since I was a second year with a centre parting and braces. Her hyper friend and Al started talking about the holidays which left me and Lily staring at each other. My grey ones and her blazing chestnut ones, attempting to convey our hatred for each other without speaking. Eventually I looked away, I thought I saw a triumphant smile flicker across her face before she picked up a discarded book on her lap. Her eyes skimming over the words. I noticed how the sun reflected off her long, wavy, red hair making it glow. The youngest Potter was actually quite hot. She had a heart shaped face scattered with freckles and full lips , her eyes sometimes changed colour depending on the light. I don't think she wore make-up, she didn't needed to, her lips were always red and her eyelashes were already long. She had a fit body too, I noted..._Malfoy, what are you thinking? Oh my sweet merlin..._The Longbottom girl was giggling and blushing at whatever Albus had just said. It was a well known fact that Alice Longbottom fancied him, and everyone knew apart from the man himself. She probably had the biggest crush on him known to mankind and he has never noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter, I had trouble finding out how to upload the next chapter but I think I did it XD thank you for your reviews, cheered me up no end, hope you like it ;-) **

**DISCLAIMER: no I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah**

LILY

Sometimes I wish Al was a little bit more observant, Alice fancied his pants off and she was so much better than Emily McMillan. Alice is smart, interesting and funny unlike Emily who was as boring as my History of Magic classes with Professor Binns and has no idea of what real humor is. My best friend is also beautiful...no matter what they say, 'cos words can't bri-hing me d..sorry guys I just had too, where was I? Yeah, She's got really nice tanned skin, like a bronze colour, blue eyes that light up when she smiles or laughs, this really cute dimple in her left cheek she hats and poker straight brown hair that reaches halfway down her back. I get so jealous because her skin is flawless, I don't think I've ever seen her with a spot. Anyway, I was watching them make conversation, or trying too and it was painstaking. I fidgeted for about ten minutes trying not to strangle Al as he asked her pointless questions and stuffed his face with pumpkin pasties. When I couldn't stand anymore, I decided to help them along a bit – they just needed a little push.

''Hey Ali, why don't you come over to stay for a week in the holidays? It'll be great! James is supposed to be coming over too!'' I asked sweetly.

''Oh yeah!'' Albus exclaimed '' That will be well sound, the crew will be over too and Scorp, yeah Alice please come?''

Alice looked over the moon at being asked to stay by the boy she was head over heels in love with. I, on the other hand had just realised what my brother had just said...

''Excuse me?'' I said coldly ''Scorpius is staying? For how long?''

''The whole holiday '' Albus mumbled

''And when, WHEN WAS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME THIS?'' I shrieked at him.

Alice grabbed my arm in an attempted to calm me down, I ripped it out of her grasp.

''YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME ON THE WAY HOME THAT SOME GIT IS INHABITING MY HOME FOR SIX WEEKS AMD GATECRASHING My SUMMER!'' I was screaming now, Albus' face darkened.

''Don't you dare insult my best friend Lily. Stop being so pathetic. He's staying and that is that.'' His voice was cold and it gave the impression there was nothing else to say on the matter. He resumed talking to a now rather shaken Alice.

I took one look at Scorpius, who appeared to be shocked and for once in his life, at a loss for words. I turned on my heal and sprinted out the door, the tears threatening to spill. I pushed my way through the corridors of the train until I found the toilet. I barricaded myself in and cried. I hated arguing with Albus. I didn't even care that much that Scorpius was coming to stay, I could get away easily, I knew where I lived better than him. It was the fact that no-one had told me and now I had fallen out with my brother. Its his fault, stupid bloody Malfoy. Once I had tidied myself up a bit, I made my way down the train to where my other best friend Lorcan Scamander was sitting with his twin brother Lysander, and my cousins Hugo, Rose and Dominique. I love Lorcan, I really really do. He's like a brother to me. As soon as I walked in he noticed something was wrong.

''Hey Lily, I need to stretch my legs, wanna come? He asked, subtly excusing us.

I nodded thankfully. Dominique raised her eyebrows at me,

''Later'' I mouthed at her.

She nodded, her curly blonde hair bouncing around her head.

Finally, me and Lorcan escaped.

''Tell me'' He said simply.

And I did, I let everything out. He listened without interrupting, his brown eyes serious. Once I'd finished, I broke down into tears again.

'' I think you need a huuuug'' he said in a stupid voice, trying to cheer me up.

It worked. I snorted into his chest.

''It'll be fine Lil, I promise''

'' I hope so, I don't want him to ruin my summer'' I whispered.

After our little heart to heart, we returned to his compartment and the rest of the journey home was spent playing exploding snap and sharing crap jokes. Alice came to find me just before we arrived, we went to say goodbye to our friends. I think my ribs were nearly crushed about sixty times, merlin. The Hogwarts Express finally reached its destination and I felt a little burst of excitement as I thought of my Mum and Dad waiting on the platform. I ran off the train, pushing some first years out the way to find my parents. They weren't there, someone else was waiting, with a huge grin spread across his face. I screamed. I ran up the platform shrieking like a banshee.

''JAMES!''


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Thank you so much for your reviews and follows and whatnot, I'm so chuffed its unreal! Special thanks to jennyellen – my fist review ;-) Sorry there wasn't any Scorpius POV in chapter two...I'll try and do some more of him in this chapter... Thank you for reading!**

****SCORPIUS

After Lily had stormed out looking like she was about to burst into tears on the spot, Albus turned straight to me.

''Don't listen to her Scorp, she's just being pathetic and spoilt. If anyone's the git in this situation its her.''

''I thought she knew Al?'' I asked.

Despite my dislike for her, I still felt a bit bad, I didn't want to ruin anyones summer, especially not my best mates little sisters.

''I thought she did too but obviously not. Come on Scorp, she'll be fine once she has calmed down'' Albus said cheerfully.

We started discussing plans for my stay, Quidditch, Diagon Alley, Quidditch again...until we were rudely interupted by Albus extremely annoying but ridiculously hot girlfriend.

''Heeeeey Albie! Hi Scorpius!'' Emily said so sweetly, my teeth started hurting.

I saw Albus' face tighten, only Lily called him that.

''My name is Albus, Em'' He said exasperatedly

I smirked, and started gathering my belongs together, we were getting into London. When I looked up, Emily was eating Albus' face...It was too much for me, I ran out into the corridor laughing my head off. I caught Albus' glare as I fled the snogging couple. I managed to grab mine and Als' trunk and bulldoze my way back to our compartment.

As soon as the train stopped, I saw Lily run out the door, scanning the platform for her parents, Albus did the same but a bit slower. I dragged my trunk off the train and made my way over to where the Potter/Weasly crew normally stand. I heard Lily screaming as she sprinted up the platform.

''JAMES!'' she shrieked

'LILYPAD!' was his reply.

I only just jumped out the way in time, they collided with each other and James lifted her off the ground in a bone crushing hug and span her around. They were getting a few funny looks from students and parents alike but, i don't think they gave a rats fart. James noticed me standing there like a melon and came over to give me a man hug. The kind where you fist punch then pull the other guy in for a short hug. 'Cos we're real men. James is a decent guy, when Albus fist brought me home with him, no-one was really happy that Harry Potters son was best friends with Harry Potters school time enemy. But James was the first to get over it, he still isn't entirely happy but he puts our differences aside, he's actually a good mate of mine.

''Scorpius, my man!'' he exclaimed.

''Sup James'' I said in my best oh-so-cool voice.

Albus then appeared by my side, his lips a bit chapped from his goodbye kiss with his girlfriend which, incidently had lasted about 5 minutes.

''ALBUS MY LITTLE SQUIB'' James shouted at the top of his lungs, attempting to embarrass his younger brother.

''JAMES MY BIG MOUNTAIN TROLL'' Albus shouted back, even louder. And I didn't think that was possible.

Me and Lily were literally rolling round on the floor laughing so hard our stomachs hurt. After their little shouting escapade, they hugged. Finally. 'Bout time, I thought.

As we walked through the ticket barrier towards the exit, James informed us that there were ministry cars waiting to take us home.

''I arrived early from Germany, so Mum thought it would be a good idea for me to come and meet you.'' he finished.

LILY

I'm so glad he came to meet us, I didn't realise how much I missed him until he was standing right in front of me after 4 months. I couldn't help but notice all the looks James, Albus and Scorpius were getting from nearly every teenage girl at the station as we walked out. I looked at Scorpius, he'd noticed too, he had his trademark cocky smirk plastered on his face. Scorpius has hair that's kind of dirty blonde and styled perfectly, spiked and kind of flattened at the same time, he's got grey eyes that looked blue in the light and really long eyelashes. He'd changed out of his robes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that showed of his toned body... he actually looked quite fit...NO NOT LIKE THAT! I don't think he's fit but he looked it, do you get it? Like, he did look...Ah forget it, your digging yourself into a deeper hole Lily Luna Potter, and your having an argument with yourself. Oh dear.

The car journey was spent listening to corny muggle songs and eating the remains of our sweets. When the cars pulled into our drive, i was the first out.

''MUM'' I yelled, pushing the front door open ''DAD, I'M HOME!''

''Hey sweetheart!'' My mum engulfed me in a hug.

''Lily! I'm so glad your home'' came my Dads voice.

Albus and Scorpius came into the kitchen, James departed straight for his bedroom. Anti-social bugger.

''Scorpius, come on in! It's so good to have you!'' My mum said cheerfully.

''Thanks ! It's good to be here came his reply.

''Please, call me Ginny!''

Once we'd all been hugged, kissed, fed and watered. Dad went back to his study - you can tell him and James are related. And mum stared discussing sleeping arrangements.

''So boys, I was thinking that as Teddy's coming tomorrow, James and Albus can share James' room, Lily you can have the spare room and Scorpius, you can have Lilys' room as your the guest, I want you to feel at home with your own room, is that OK everyone?''

You can guess my reaction can't you? I calmly agreed to spend my holidays in the box-room at the back of the house...

''Why does Scorpius get my room?'' I whined.

''Lily, he _is _the guest''

''WHY MY ROOM? ITS MINE! I THOUGHT THAT WAS FAIRLY OBVIOUS!'' I screamed. ''DO I NOT GET A SAY IN ANYTHING? FIRST I'M TOLD HE'S STAYING FOR THE WHOLE BLOODY SUMMER AND NOW, HE'S GOT TO STAY IN MY, MY BEDROOM!'' I ran out of the kitchen, ignoring my mums angry shouts and made my way outside to the tree at the bottom of the garden, my special place. Although I'll probably have to give it to_ him _soon.

SCORPIUS

Oh dear. Way to go Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! So here is chapter 4, I think? We're kind off getting into the story now I think, sorry if its dragging :-) Scorpius is supposed to be really fit guys, I know my description wasn't much to go on! And James and Albus are meant to be fit too... Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I dreamt that I owned Harry Potter and his world, then I woke up and realised I wasn't JK Rowling,**

SCORPIUS

I can't do anything but upset her! Twice today I've managed it. Ginny ran out of the kitchen shouting at Lily,

''LILY LUNA POTTER YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!''

I let my head fall fall into my hands, I suddenly felt really tired, arguing has that affect on me.

''Come on Scorp, cheer up. She'll come round, she always does'' Al said soothingly.

I looked at him, the social worker tone of voice didn't suit him. I told him so and for reasons unknown we thought it was hilarious. We were doubled over laughing our heads off when Ginny came back into the kitchen accompanied by a murderous looking Lily, we wiped the tears of mirth from our eyes and tried to look mature and sensible. My laughter soon died at the back of my throat as I caught her eye, she looked blood thirsty.

''Al, take your stuff to James' room. Lily, apologise to Scorpius and show him his room.'' Ginny said in that voice, the one only a mother can use and no-one can disobey what they have to say, its rather scary actually...

Albus dragged his trunk out of the door in the direction of the stairs.

Ginny looked pointedly at Lily.

''Sorry Mal-uh Scorpius'' She mumbled.

I nodded and followed her out the kitchen. She led me up the stairs and along the corridor at the top, her room was at the side of the house and as we reached her door I noticed the huge poster of the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team covering it along with a plaque that read 'Lilys' room'.

She pushed the door open rather violently and stepped in. I followed, Lily started to collected various items of clothes off the floor and i took the opportunity to look round.

A double bed sat in alcove in the corner adorned with multi coloured fairy lights, the duvet cover was covered in little flowers. Above it was a silver picture frame, in it was a muggle photo of her, James, Al and her parents. It had evidently been taken on holiday as they were all dressed in summer clothes, apart from James who just had his trunks on. My eyes were drawn to what Lily was wearing - a little white skirt and a blue vest top, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a pair on sunglasses were planted atop her head. She actually looked very pretty...ugh what a naff word 'pretty'. The wall next to her bed was completely covered in posters, some of her favourite Quidditch teams, her favourite bands, film posters and even some animal posters. You could barely see the dark purple wallpaper underneath. Her desk was right in front of a huge window over-looking the fields and mountains outside, it was covered with assorted books and pieces of parchment. The back of the chair was draped in multi-coloured scarfs, red, green, blue and yellow. Lilys' curtains were orange, yes, that's right, _orange _curtains in a _purple_ room, they were covered in the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Seriously, I don't even think they stand a chance in the league, they're kind of embarrassing to support I think. Anyway, Lilys' wardrobe sat in another corner, the door lay open and I could see the contents messily stored inside. On the wall at the bottom of her bed was a giant notice bored with no notices on, instead hundreds of magic and muggle pictures were pinned up. Mostly her and her friends, some of Lily and her parents on holiday. I recognised millions of faces, She must know half of Hogwarts by the looks of it! It was quite a small room but the whole of it was hung with fairy lights and it did have an en-suite!

''I didn't know you liked the Weird Sisters!'' I remarked

She looked up from the bra she was picking off the floor.

''There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Malfoy'' She stated.

We both paused letting that information sink in. It was true, in knew barely anything about her and vice-versa.

LILY

''I suppose that's true. I think we may have to make amends'' He said.

Cocky git. I mean honestly, he stares around my room for half an hour then remarks on my choice of music?! I decided to take him up on his offer, just to annoy him.

''Perhaps we will'' I said slyly, oooh I'm a bad-ass.

He stepped towards me and I stood up.

''I'll keep that in mind Potter'' He said quietly, moving closer.

''So will I, Malfoy'' I replied, we were practically nose to nose. You could cut the tension with a knife.

If this was a film, I can imagine you all screaming,

''KISS KISS KISS''

And the funny thing is, I think he thinks I'm going to kiss him. What's funnier is that a part of me, a very small part mind, _wanted_ to kiss him... I can't believe I just thought that, that is vile, imagine...bleurghh. I mentally cleaned my mind. Hah! He still thinks I'm going to kiss him!

SCORPIUS

I think she's going to kiss me!

LILY

''Anyway Malfoy, I hope your comfortable in _my_ bedroom, I'll leave you to it'' I said as I turned away and walked out.

Oh my, that was awkward. I couldn't help smirking to myself, he didn't object to us being within centimetres of each other... why this made me happy, I couldn't tell you. I walked back down the corridor, past James' room where my brothers were involved in a very violent pillow fight. I swear their mental age is about three, honestly.

Later that evening after dinner, Al and James had gone outside for a game of Quidditch, Mum was washing up and Scorpius had gone for a shower. I decided to go grab a book from my room. Cautiously, I pushed open the door, I could hear the sound of the shower coming from the en-suite. I went to get a book, pouring over the choice, my back to the bathroom door. I didn't notice the shower stopping and when I'd finally picked something to read and turned to leave the sight that met my eyes was enough to give anyone heart failure.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, his hair wet and perfectly messy, a smirk plastered across his high-cheek boned face, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Oh Merlin.

I think I stared at his abs for a year and a half. They were gorgeous, like really toned and oh my life, he was fit. I'll accept it.

''Like what you see do you Potter?'' His voice broke into my thoughts of his abs.

I tore my eyes away.

''In your dreams Malfoy'' I replied, I could feel my face turning as red as my hair.

''Anyway, I've got to get dressed...unless you'd like to watch me do that too Potter?'' He said smirking.

''I WOULD LOVE TOO MALFOY, YES YES YES'' Half my brain was screaming.

Fortunately, the more rational half made me say,

''Uhhh...um...err''

I left a semi naked boy silently laughing his head off as I fled the room. His perfectly toned stomach occupying my thoughts. Not good.


	5. Chapter 5

**The updates might be less frequent from now on guys...sorry :'( I'm back at school now (yay) I've had a review saying how spoilt Lily is appearing , I didn't mean her to be but I think its quite good that she is, I'm thinking of a a way in which she can redeem her selfish ways...OOOH mysterious...I'm going to try and include the whole Potter/Weasley crew soon so be prepared for a lot of description ;) Scorpius' cocky 'I'm the best' manner is based on a boy who I despise with a passion greater than my love for Tom Felton - that's saying something! There's a lot of dialogue in this for reading! **

SCORPIUS

Good grief, she stared at my stomach for about a year. But, honestly, her face...as soon as she ran out I collapsed on the bed laughing. What a way to end a day - ha! Check that out! It rhymes, I'm a poet and I know it. I went over to James' room where Al was sleeping. They were in a very serious discussion about girls. Which, for all you nosy buggers out is our main topic of conversation, along with quidditch, quidditch and quidditch.

''Al, she's just a 36 DD on legs! No brain, no nothing! She isn't worth it!'' James was saying exasperatedly.

''Look James, she's my girlfriend! I love her and that's all there is to it.'' Albus replied.

''Is this Emily? Yeah Al, your better off with Jenny Davidson.'' I chipped in, referring to the bespectacled, rather spotty 4th year.

''BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!'' Albus shouted.

Ooopsie Daises. Me and James exchanged glances.

''You can't judge me anyway James, you know what its like. And you, Scorpius, can shut your gob because your the most well known man-whore is Hogwarts!'' He shouted.

'' Why thank you my dearest friend'' I said.

When you a teenage boy, getting with as many girls as possible is regarded quite an achievement. Don't judge girlies, you'd understand. Just then Lily stuck her head round the door, I smirked at her and she blushed deeply and looked away.

''I couldn't help overhearing your conversation lads, and its true Albus, I know that right now you feel that you love Emily and I admire you loyalty but when shes' broken your heart you'll seriously regret dating her. And I'm telling you as a friend not a sister, you deserve a whole lot better than her.'' She said sincerely, avoiding my gaze.

Wow, that was deep for a Potter.

''You too?! Why do you all judge her? You don't know Emily, I know she has faults but she's only human! Nobody's perfect Lily! You all suspect the worst because of her reputation as a heart breaker, what if she's changed? What if she loves me, I can't break up with her because I'm _scared _she'll cheat on me or something? Then I'd be the heart breaker! I can tell you that I don't feel like I can do better than Emily, who else is there? So get off my back!'' Albus quietly shrieked.

This discussion was getting to deep for my liking.

'' Alice.'' Lily shrieked back. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

''Forget I said that, I never told you! She'll kill me if she finds out!'' She pleaded.

Albus looked so shocked. Its hardly a secret crush is it? Half the bloody school know that Alice fancies him!

''Alice, as in Alice Longbottom? Alice fancies me?'' Al said quietly, he was completely taken aback.

''Yes! But please forget I told you Albus?'' She asked again before running out of the bedroom.

''You see Al?'' James said, ''She likes you.''

Albus just glared and followed Lily.

''Well that was a bit awky porkies wasn't it?'' I asked.

LILY

I can't believe I just told him. Alice is going to kill me if she finds out. Oh merlin, I'm dead meat. I'm deader than Voldemort. I'm deader than all the dead things put together. I'm so glad Teddy's coming tomorrow, he'll know what to do. Teddy Lupin is an honary member of the Potter family, he's Dads godson and Dad worked with his parents in the war, but they died in the battle of Hogwarts so we've sort of adopted him. Teddy is amazing, he give the best hugs and the best advice. I got changed and crawled into bed in my lovely box-room and stared at the ceiling for half an hour thinking the days events over...maybe I'd been a little to harsh on Scorpius? No, he's under the impression he's above everyone else, he acts like a git whenever he's around me and he's never said anything nice to me for the 5 years I've known him. But then, I was just the same with him. Arghhh! I rolled over and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of shirtless Slytherins and grey eyes.

Next morning, I woke up at 9, expecting to be in my four poster in my Hogwarts dormitory, a smile spread across my face as I remembered I was, in fact at home. It soon vanished when I opened my eyes, wincing at the sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains and remembered the prat currently occupying _my_ double bed in _my _room. Damn. I kicked back the covers with my legs and got out of my little cocoon of duvet...I piled my hair into a messy morning bun, I like to call it and staggered downstairs to the kitchen.

''Morning suckers'' I greeted my brothers and parents.

''Lily!'' My Mum scolded.

''Morning Lil'' Dad said smiling.

James and Albus' replies were slightly less friendly.

''Ugh, Lily put some clothes on!'' Remarked James, pretending to choke on his bacon and egg.

I looked down at my PJs, well actually I just wear a pair of shorts and a vest top.

''Yeah Lil, you might as well walk around naked'' Albus added.

I smacked him on the head with the Daily Prophet.

''Hey Al, where's Scorpius?'' Mum asked, changing the subject.

''Asleep, he's not an early bird is my Scorp'' Albus answered, checking his reflection in the back of his spoon. Vain git.

'' I can tell, its fine, there's no need for him to get up is there?'' Dad asked.

''Nope, what times Ted coming?'' James enquired. Al was now styling his hair. Good God.

'' Around 4ish I think, the family are coming round to see him and James tonight though Harry, so I think we'll need the gazebo up.'' Mum answered, talking to Dad.

I grinned, our family is massive. Like huge. Mum has five brothers each with a few children. She did have six but Uncle Fred died in the war. There's Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur with Dominique (Dom for short), Victoire and Louis. Uncle Charlie didn't have any kids. Then there's Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey with Molly and Lucy. Next comes Uncle George with Fred and Roxanne. And finally Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione with Rose and Hugo. Ron and Hermione were Dads best friends when he was at school, they were the 'Golden Trio' together. There's also Gran and Granddad Weasley, Mums parents, Dads were killed by Voldemort and me and James are named after them.

Dad does have a muggle cousin called Dudley. He's married to Rachel and they've had Jacob and Lauren. But we have separate meetings as the whole magic thing creeps him out.

But then there's extended family that aren't actually family - Luna and Rolph with Lorcan, my best friend and Lysander. Neville and Hannah with Alice - my other best friend and Frank. Neville fought in the war too and was one of my parents close friends, he's also our headmaster which is slightly awkward. So, we were expecting quite a crowd tonight.

Oh damn, that means I'll have to face Alice tonight...I hope Teddy arrives first. I paled, visualising her face as I explained why Albus knew... Merlin help me. Tonight was a big night for him too, Emily was coming to meet Mum and Dad. With the whole family spectating, she's brave. I'll give her that.


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up dudes and dudettes? So, the updates aren't as frequent but please, please , please stick with me - would mean the world :-) I'm not entirely sure whats supposed to happen in this chapter, I'm making it up on the spot but hey hoooo! Enjoy! Read, review and follow until next time, thankyouuuu x**

SCORPIUS

Oh Merlin I was tired...I woke up about 10ish, and immediately opened my eyes only to find I was in fact, lying in Lily Potters bed, oh. I remembered the events of last night and chuckled to myself as I remembered her facial expressions when she caught me in my towel - priceless. I rolled out of bed eventually. Pulled a t-shirt on and made my way downstairs, I normally sleep in just my boxers but I made an exception for the Potters and wore PJ bottoms. I met Harry on the way downstairs.

'Morning Scorpius!'' he greeted cheerfully ''Ginny and Al have just popped in to the village and James is having a shower so don't expect to see him for the next few days!'' Harry joked.

I snorted.

''Cheers Harry, breakfast is in the kitchen right?''

''Yeah, help yourself to whatever you can find'' He replied.

I wandered through to the kitchen, I could hear some sort of muggle music coming from the room, along with a voice, singing at the top of their lungs. I smirked and stuck my ear next to the door.

'' And then I saw your face, and now I'm a believer. Not a trace, a doubt in my mind , I'm in love OOOOH and now I'm believer, I'm a believer if try...''

Lily was singing, I guessed it was her as there was no other female in the house. Quietly I snuck in and took a seat at the table, she had her back to me as she was washing up, she wasn't a bad singer to be fair. I helped myself to toast and sat back in my chair watching the show...I nearly choked on my toast when I saw what she was wearing. She'd been covered by a chair before but now, as she pulled a ridiculous dance move, her whole body cam into view.

Lily Potter was wearing the shortest pair of hot pants I have ever seen in my life. Along with a little vest top. The shorts barely covered her arse for Merlins sake. Not that I was complaining. Lily had a killer body...half the boys in the school wanted to get with her, not including me, I might add. Her hair was tied in a loose, messy bun on top of her head. Thankfully, I managed to take this sight in without coughing. Lily then choose that moment to perform a spin which soon juddered to a halt when she caught sight of me, in my PJS, messy hair and a piece of toast suspended halfway to my mouth.

''ARGH!' She screamed.

''Good morning Potter.''I replied, only just managing to keep my cool.

''WHAT?...WHY? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?'' She demanded, turning redder than a red thing.

''Not long. It was quite amusing, you've got a good voice you know.'' I answered, adding the last bit rather sheepishly.

Then something happened. Something magical. She smiled, Lily Potters' face broke into a genuine grin. I cannot believe it.

''Really? You do?'' She asked, beaming.

''Um, yeah'' I was quite taken aback.

''Well I suppose I can forgive you for ear wigging then'' She joked.

''Do my ears deceive me or did you just make a joke?'' I pretended to be dumbstruck.

'' Shut up Malfoy!''

This was unbelievable. We were having a conversation, without screaming at each other... I think I woke up in a parallel dimension.

''Look, do you..do you want some breakfast?' She asked. ''I make the best pancakes'' Lily added.

''Well, I don't know. I make a pretty good one myself.'' I mean, my pancakes are the best. I am the master. All them posh chefs in the whole world cannot beat my pancakes. So there was no way a Potter could.

''Bring it Malfoy'' She smirked and started to get the ingredients.

I carried on eating my toast until she bent down to get a bowl and practically stuck her backside into my line of sight.

Good God. How can I not look at that. I mean, seriously?

I didn't realise I was staring until she straightened up, and caught me in the act.

LILY

Oh my Merlin, he's staring at my arse. WHAT THE HELL? SCORPIUS MALFOY IS STARING AT MY BUM?! Alarm bells were ringing, but being the ice-cool human being I am. I managed a sarcastic reply.

''Like what you see Malfoy?'' I said, pulling him out of his trance.

''Huh? What...no...I.. oh forget it'' He stammered, red faced. That's something I haven't seen before. An embarrassed Malfoy. Wow, it's actually quite cute. No erase that, I didn't just think that. Oh Merlin.

I just smirked at him.

''Are we going to make these pancakes or not?'' I asked.

I turned up the radio and we set about mixing eggs, sieving flour and so on. Then a song came on that he evidently knew and we danced.

I Lily Potter, hereby confess to dancing with Scorpius Malfoy to the YMCA. Shoot me please. What is this universe I've been brought too, where Malfoys act like my best friends?

Scorpius started singing along with me, he's got an OK voice to be honest and we mucked around doing harmonies and melodies until it finished.

Huh, fancy that. Dancing with my arch enemy.

We did a bit of a jive at one point - he can't do it. Scorpius looked like a constipated chicken when he danced at all. Eventually we got to the part of pancake making when you flip it into the air and catch it. Or valiantly try to in some cases.

''Watch and learn Malfoy.'' I told him.

I then performed a truly fantastic flip, if I say so myself. It was stupendous. Scorpius shouted 'bravo!' and clapped. I pretended to bow to my 'audience'.

''Lets see you try it then'' I challenged. ''I bet two galleons you'll drop it''

Scorpius just smirked and stepped up.

''I think you might as well hand over that money now Lily''

Lily. He just...Scorpius just...SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY JUST USED MY FIRST NAME! I allowed myself a little mental smile, just a small one.

Scorpius then proceeded to flip his pancake eight times. Oh. I think I'm going to be in debt.

''I think I win'' He stated. Wiping his hands on his PJ top.

I glared at him. He always has to be the best...slimy slytherin prat. Arghh, here I go again...I can't stand losing. Not to anyone. I'm so competitive. And I just lost to a Malfoy which makes the wound ten times as deep.

''Look Mal...Scorpius. I know I've been a bit of a...what I mean is that...what I'm trying to say is..' I mumbled.

''Go on.'' He probed.

''I'm sorry I've been such a git to you'' I blurted out quickly. It sounded more like Immasorryivebinsuchagittoyou .

''What?'' Scorpius asked, bewildered.

''I said that I'm sor..Oh look Mum and Al are back! Gotta go!'' I ran out the kitchen and up the stairs to the toilet. Leaving a confused and flour covered Scorpius staring after me.

WHAT WAS I THINKING? I DON'T LIKE HIM?!

I used the toilet and when I looked at my knickers to pull them up I groaned. No wonder I was being all nice to my arch nemesis - it's my hormones. Naturally. They get a lot worse around that time of the month. I hate periods. Boys have it so much easier than us girls. All they have to do is stick their trouser snake into a member of the female species and that's it! We have to give birth and have Niagara Falls pouring out our backside every month, which is extremely annoying and painful when it comes to the stomach aches. I sighed and wondered into my box room to find something to wear. I settled with skinny jeans and a cream shirt thing I bought from France.

SCORPIUS

What, was that? I think she was apologising for something and then she runs out the room saying Albus and Ginny are back, which they aren't as I now realise. I was actually enjoying myself until she ran out like a mad women. I've never seen that side of Lily Potter before and I doubt if I'll see it again to be honest. Not many people will of seen her act like that, so laid back and happy. Except maybe Alice or Lorcan and her family. Kids at school think of her as Harry Potters daughter. They want to know her because of that. I didn't even want to know her at all until this morning, I confess. Buy hey ho!

I put all the bowls, spoons and dirty pans by the sink and cleaned them with magic. James came downstairs wearing a shirt and those knee length beach short things with flowers on. His hair was damp and still dripping but I don't think he cared. I smirked at him.

''Go flower power'' I remarked, chuckling.

''Ah go to hell Scorpius'' James answered grinning.

He informed me that his family were arriving tonight and we needed to help set up. We set about cleaning the living room and bringing chairs into the garden in the shade of the big apple tree. When Albus and Ginny got back, Al and Harry joined us and soon enough we had the whole place ready. I did a double take when I looked at the time.

''Half three? Already? I only had breakfast about five minutes ago!'' I exclaimed.

'' Yeah, time flies when your having fun mate!'' Al joked.

We both went to change into something more suitable, I settled for a checked shirt and skinny jeans and Al went for a shirt and tie with skinnies too.

''Dressing up a bit aren't we?'' I asked.

''Yeah well, Emily's coming tonight isn't she?'' He pointed out.

''Look Al, I'm sorry about last night. I know what I said and I stand by it but I'll support you all the way. Your my best mate and I respect your decisions.'' I said sincerely.

That's right suckers , Scorpius Malfoy being sincere. Yeah man.

''Thanks Scorp. Means a lot.'' He replied hugging me.

Despite what you think. BOYS DO HUG. Get over it.

''Come on, the crew will be here soon'' Al said referring to the endless stream of relatives who would soon be streaming through the front door.

I groaned.

''There not all that bad, just be yourself and people will have no reason to dislike you'' Albus assured me.

''But I'm a Malfoy.'' I said quietly.

''So was your Gran, and she saved my Dads life.'' He stated simply.

I smiled weakly and we made our way downstairs joined by Lily who promptly ignored me, where a visitor was waiting.

Lily noticed first.

''TEDDY!'' She screamed, like she had when she saw James.

He engulfed her in a huge hug and pulled Albus into it. Eventually Teddy released them.

''What's up Al?'' He asked doing a handshake with him.

''Nothing much Ted, this is my mate Scorpius - Scorp for short. Scorpius Malfoy'' Al introduced me.

I stuck out my hand smiling. Teddy took it giving me a rather forced grin.

''Hi'' I greeted.

''Hello, your a Malfoy right?'' Teddy inquired.

''Yeah, my dad's Draco Malfoy.'' I said cautiously.

''Right, well. Ah there's Ginny!'' He excused himself quickly.

My heart sank. The evening hadn't even started and I'd already been shunned once because of my name. More people arrived nearly all of the children shooting me looks when they thought I wasn't looking, I saw them alright. Each and every one of them. Albus stayed next to me the whole time, glaring coldly back at anyone who glared at me. But by dinner time I was sick of it.

LILY

The family started to arrive at four-ish and I wandered round hugging people and being kissed on the cheek for ages by the adults. Mainly I followed Teddy and we chatted and laughed together until the person I wanted to see arrived.

''DOMINIQUE!" I shouted running over to her.

''Hey Lil what's u...'' She never finished.

I dragged her into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. She tried to protest but I gave her my look.

'' You and Lorcan?'' I demanded.

''No there's nothing, I like him as a friend...'' She stammered.

''Spill'' I ordered.

'' Well, I've liked him for ages and he's one of my closest friends, I don't want to lose him but he always joked that he loved me and hugged me... I thought I had a chance! I really did, I was all set to ask him out on the train but then he announced he had a girlfriend, I'm happy for him. I really am, and for her too because she couldn't have anyone better than Lorcan.''

Have I told you that she doesn't have a bad word for anyone? Even people she hates.

I could see she was on the verge of crying so I pulled her into a hug.

''I'm sure he'll see eventually, your the best he could have Dom. I promise, and you could get any boy you want, so lets not be to sad eh?'' I soothed.

''Thanks Lily.'' She smiled weakly.

I cleaned her up a bit and we re-entered the party just as Luna, Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan walked in. I squeezed her hand supportively.

''LORCAN! WAZZUP?'' I bellowed at him, grinning.

He came over and gave me a hug.

''You OK now? From the train yesterday?'' He whispered subtly in my ear.

I nodded and he smiled.

''Dom! I didn't see you there!'' He exclaimed and gave her a hug too, she blushed madly.

''What time's Alice getting here?'' Lorcan asked.

''Hey guys! Mum, Dad and Frank will be here in a minute.'' Alice said, appearing beside us giving me a mini heart attack.

''Speak of the devil'' Lorcan joked. She smacked him over the head and engulfed me and Dom in a hug.

''Do I not get one?'' He asked pouting. Ali stuck her tongue out at him and pulled him in.

''GROUP HUG!'' Dominique screeched cheerily.

Scammy (my nickname for Lorcan, short for Scammander - his surname) and Ali looked pretty cool. Alice was wearing a little red dress with birds on, black tights and red converse. Her hair was in a loose ponytail hanging down her back. Scammy was wearing baggy jeans tucked into hi-top trainers and a white t-shirt. _His _hair was sticking artistically all over the place and I could see Dom eyeing him up out of the corner of my eye.

This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy! Here is chapter 7! All your reviews mean the world, cheer me up to no end! They're all positive and make me want to update so here it is! I'm still trying to think of a story line for it and am currently making the whole thing up on the spot...oh well! Hope you enjoy it, sorry for any ****typos and spelling mistakes! Read+review until next time guys XD **

SCORPIUS**  
**

Yet another of Albus' relatives shot another dubious look at me from across the room. I pretended I didn't see it like I had with the other million of them. Sometimes, I wish my father had given me my mothers name. Greengrass, Scorpius Greengrass. A much less known name, but no. He had to burden me with a surname that still stirred up hatred in peoples hearts. Malfoy. Why? I'm not the same as my dad and grandfather, I'm sure of it but when Rose bloody Weasley glared at me from the corner of the living room I doubted myself.

''Al, I think Emily's here.'' I told him, distracting myself from my thoughts.

He paled slightly.

''Right, I'll go find her. You coming?'' He answered shakily.

''Na, I'll go find James'' I said, scanning the room for Albus' older brother.

''Cool, wish me luck then Scorp!''

And with that he turned and made his way towards his girlfriend. As soon as she noticed him, Emily pounced on him and began snogging his face off. I chuckled to myself and made my way through to the kitchen where I could hear James laughing.

''So then I was like...Oh hey Scorp! Having fun?'' James asked, turning away from his aunt Hermione.

''Not really, Als' girlfriends here'' I told him.

''Oh Merlin. Well it's nearly dinner. Grandma Weasleys' cooking always cheers me up, no doubt it will do the trick for you too.''

I smiled weakly as Ginny announced that supper was being served.

All of the guests began to file outside to the gizbo in the garden where a extremely long table waited, piled with every single type of food in the world. At least it looked like it. I took a seat next to James and Fred who was one of the only people who was being decent to me. Immediately, James and Ron began piling their plates with food. Ginny, Hermione and Angelina gave them both disdainful looks and began muttering to each other about boys and their manners. Ha, like we have any when it comes to meal times.

Albus and Emily can and sat opposite us. Fred gave Al the thumbs up and wiggled his eyebrows in what he obviously thought was sexy. It did not have the desired effect. I think I'm scarred for life. Ouch.

The chatter and gossip of this massive family surrounded me. The food vanished quickly. My eyes searched the table for Lily. She was sitting at the other end with Alice, Lorcan, Lysander and Frank - Alices' older brother. Frank Longbottom was hot stuff at Hogwarts I gathered as nearly all the female teenagers were staring at him adoringly.

I mentally gagged. Then literally gagged as I heard a snatch of his and Lilys' conversation.

''Merlin Lily, you look gorgeous tonight!'' Frank remarked.

Lily blushed almost as red as when she caught me in a towel.

''Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself'' She said, shooting a flirtatious smile at him.

My stomach churned. Slimy git. James had heard too, he looked at me and he looked bloodthirsty. Lily had never given me that smile. I was so jealous of that prat. Oh god, I'm getting the green-eyed monster just because she smiled at another boy? Refer me to please. The mental ward.

I turned my head away before I chucked my chicken leg at Franks laughing face. I resumed eating, but stopped abruptly as I looked up to find Albus and his girlfriend eating each others faces instead of the beef stew. Urgh.

''Get a room'' I muttered under my breath.

''So, Scorpius, is it?'' I heard a voice ask. I looked around until I saw who had spoken. Rose. Bugger.

''Yes, it is.'' I answered politely. Her and Roxanne sniggered.

''Care to share the joke?'' I asked.

''Not really. Not with you in any case.'' Roxanne replied.

''Roxy!'' Rose scolded. ''So your a Malfoy?''

''I am.'' I could see where this was going but I kept my voice even.

''Your Dad is Draco Malfoy then? The one that helped Voldemort in the war?'' Rose asked rudely.

''Yes. He did.'' I answered.

Roxanne and Rose started whispering together. I caught the words 'murderer' 'kidnapped' 'Slytherin bastard' and 'Just like his father'.

That was it. I had taken enough. My patience snapped.

I slammed my glass down on the table with such force I'm surprised it didn't break and jumped up.

''WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?'' I bellowed at the two girls.

''DOES MY SURNAME INSULT YOU LOT OR SOMETHING?'' The table was silent. Every ones faces expressed their shock at my interruption.

Now I had every-ones full attention I lowered my voice a little.

''I didn't choose to be his son. But I am, OK? Everyone expects me to be like my Dad. I'm not. The whole bloody evening all most of you have done is either completely ignore me or shoot me daggers when you thought I wasn't looking. I saw. I actually thought today would be different. That you lot would be different. Your not. Your all the same. You hear my name and judge me immediately. Your parents were part of the golden trio or the order of the phoenix, they fought against Lord Voldemort. I thought that their children, at least, would be different. Being related to Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. But no, and I'm sick of it. So all of you can bugger off with your dirty looks and bitchy comments. Your just the same as everyone else. And to think that I thought you were decent people, who would read the book before they judged the cover or name. Obviously not.''

I finished my speech leaving the table in silence and walked off. I had no idea where I was going but I needed to get away.

LILY

Oh God. I looked up the table at Scorpius' retreating back. Every guests face was a picture of pure shock and some of guilt. Eventually the talk started up again. Shakily I got to my feet.

''Lil? Where are you going?'' Alice asked.

''To find Scorpius.''

''Leave him. He needs some time alone.'' She told me.

I sat back down. I caught the look on Teddys' face, he noticed me staring and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I ignored him, I had seen he way he had treated Scorpius earlier. Albus had finally detached himself from his vacuum of a girlfriend and was sitting there shooting daggers at Rose and Roxanne. I sat in silence. Frank tried to make conversation with me but I wasn't up for it.

I can't believe I just said that.

FRANK LONGBOTTOM WANTS TO TALK TO ME!

OMG

The very same Frank Longbottom I've had a crush on since forever. The same Frank Longbottom that was on the Hogwarts Top 5 list of Hot males. Along with Albus, Cameron Zabini, Will Bones and Scorpius...But that's beside the point.

Frank is gorgeous. He's got soft long,brown hair, blue eyes like Alice and a body to die for. I'm mentally slobbering just thinking about him.

Snap out of it Lily.

SNAP!

I'm out of it.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Frank was talking to me. I got up and walked into the house and up to my box room. I went to the window and in the twilight I could make out a figure sitting on top of the hill overlooking the village. I went back outside using the kitchen door and made my way up the hill. Staggering and tripping down rabbit holes every so often.

''Hey.'' I said softly, sitting down next to him.

He barely acknowledged me and we sat in companionable silence for a while until,

''I wish I was a bird. Free to do as I wish, fly where I want, when I want, see all the sights I'd ever wished to see - Niagara Falls in the sunset, the Amazon rainforest after a storm and maybe Mount Everest on a clear day. The world spread out below me like a carpet. I know we can apparate and fly but it's not the same.'' He said absent-mindedly.

''That was beautiful, very poetic'' I said quietly, awestruck at his spoken thoughts.

We sat there for a few minutes until I started shivering and made to go back home.

''No...Stay with me?'' He asked.

Then he shook off his jacket and held it out to me, I shook my head but sat back down anyway. Scorpius wrapped it round my shoulders anyway.

I smelt it when he wasn't looking.

Oh my Merlin, he smelt nice. All clean and fresh nut with a musky kind of scent too.

How sappy do I sound?

Things are getting a lot weirder around here.

I'm sure of that.

I sniffed his jacket again and as I looked at his profile against the setting sun I'm pretty sure he almost smiled.

Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again smellies! How y'all doing? Here's chapter 8...ooooh! I'm have a little idea up my sleeve for somewhere around chapter 10 which I think you'll like...but in this one I'm not entirely sure what's happening!How did you like Scorpius' speech? Took me a while to write but I got there eventually. Just to get this straight, I don't think I mentioned in chapter one that Dominique liked Lorcan, but she does and that's what Lily and her were talking about. So here it is...enjoy XD  
**

SCORPIUS**  
**

After Lily eventually left, I looked around again. The country surrounding the Potters' house is beautiful. After my speech at dinner I stormed out the back of the building and climbed the hill overlooking the area. The sun was just about to set setting the sky on fire and turning the trees into shadow, black against the sunset. I felt better after my outburst, they all knew how I felt now. Lily had come to find me, I was shocked somewhat. I was expecting Albus or James but not Lily. She knows when to keep quiet does Lily, and not when to comment or interrupt. Valuable traits in a girl. Maybe she's not so bad after all? I mean, she obviously fancies the pants off Frank but you can't have everything?

Frank Longbottom though.

He's such a cheats on his girlfriends. What a prat. I mean, I'm a man slag but at least I'm faithful to the girl for the brief period of time she's my can do so much better. My kind of better.

Oh God no, not again.

I DO NOT LIKE LILY POTTER IN THAT WAY! How do you convince your brain that your right?

Anyway, at about 9ish I went back to the house, everyone was still there. All sitting round in the living room planning a family day out or something. I walked in, every eye turned to me. Awkward. They all looked so guilty, like a 5th year caught in a broom cupboard with a 4th year. Ha.

''Scorpius!'' Hermione said weakly.

I nodded in acknowledgement and took a seat next to Al on the sofa. It seems Emily had to go early, her lips were probably chapped.

''So, if Bill and Fleur can accomadate us for a night. It should be fine, I'm sure if there isn't enough room some of the kids can camp outside?'' Harry continued.

''Space is no problem, there will be room for you all.'' Bill said.

''I promise'' He added to doubting looks from his family.

''Fine, that's settled then!'' Ginny said brightly.

All this time everyone had been avoiding my eye. Its like I'm infected with dragon pox or something. Honestly, I promise I won't petrify you if you catch my gaze. I'm not the bloody basilisk.

The chatter rose up again in the room.

''Scorp, you OK? I'm sorry about it all.'' Al asked.

''I'm fine..'' I began but Teddy cut me off.

''No. We're the ones who should be sorry. We judged you before getting to know you and it was wrong. Names don't set your personality is stone, I realise that now. My Dad was a werewolf and people judged him, I vowed I would never do the same. And I did. Sorry Scorpius. I hope you'll accept my apology on behalf of the rest of us all.''

''Hear hear'' Harry murmured. His words were echoed round the room.

I couldn't think of anything to say. So I just nodded again.

What a turn of events.

LILY

I love Teddy. He always knows what to say.

I was seated next to Frank and Alice, all three of us squashed onto a love seat. Alice was staring, starry eyed at Albus across the room and Frank had his arm casually slung around my shoulders. Oh my. Frank bloody Longbottom has his bloody arm around my bloody shoulders. I'm surprised I managed to stop myself having a heart attack.

''Right folks! I think we'd better get going! Thank you so ,much for having us Ginny! We'll see you in a week then, at Shell cottage. Come on lads.'' Rolf said, breaking my thoughts of the uber hot quidditch player next to me.

I reluctantly got up to say goodbye to the twins assuring Frank I'd be back in a minute. I found Lorcan hugging Alice goodbye.

''Bye Lysander'' I said giving him a high-5.

Alice and Lorcan pulled apart.

''See you next week Scammy!'' I said, hugging my best friend.

''Yeah, owl me if anything happens between you and Scorpius yeah?'' Lorcan whispered the last part.

I nodded against his shoulder.

''Come on boys'' Came Lunas airy-fairy voice.

'' Bye Lily, Bye Alice'' She added.

We both waved them off before making our way back to the living room.

''Alice...'' I said.

''Yeah?'' She replied.

I pulled her into the kitchen, out of the way of the guests.

''I sort of..told Albus that..'' I stammered.

Her face darkened.

''What did you tell him Lily?'' She demanded.

I looked at the floor.

''LILY LUNA POTTER YOU TELL ME THIS MINUTE!'' Alice whisper-yelled.

''I accidently told Al you liked him.'' I blurted out.

''Please don't hate me! It was completely accidental! I was trying to convince Albus that Emily was no good and it sort of came out..I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me! I'll do anything!'' I burbled.

''WHAT? I can't believe you told him! It's so embarrassing Lily! What'll he think of me now? Urghh, this is all such a mess!'' She said to herself more than to me.

''We'll just have to act normal Lily. Otherwise he'll believe it.'' Alice concluded.

''Do you forgive me?'' I asked tentatively.

''Lil, your my best friend..of course I forgive you!'' She said smiling, her dimple showing.

''YAY!'' I jumped on her.

''Lets get back to the lounge then shall we?''

We entered the room again. Alice pointedly ignoring Albus' corner of the room where he and Scorpius were lounging. I went to sit back down by Frank but he'd gone. oh.

''Lil! Come have a game of exploding snap with me and Roxy?'' Rose shouted across the room.

I shook my head at her.

I went out to the garden in search of Frank, I looked behind the apple tree, next to the pond, everywhere to no avail. I searched the kitchen, toilet, and the front room but he was nowhere to be seen. Neville was sitting on the bench outside.

''Hey Uncle Neville, you seen Frank anywhere?'' I asked, trying my best to sound casual and off-hand.

''He went on ahead home with Hannah, I'm just waiting for Alice to get her shoes and then we'll be off home too.'' He replied smiling.]

''Oh''

I hugged Alice goodbye when she came out and waved them off. But deep down I was gutted that he hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to me after all his flirting this evening. After they'd gone, I couldn't be bothered going back to the lounge. It was with a heavy heart that I dragged my feet up the stairs to bed with that night. I got changed into my jimjams in my box room, not even bothering to fold my clothes. Just chucking them in the corner of the room.

Its funny how much a boy can affect you, just a small action, or lack of it can keep you up all night feeling worthless.

It was only when I was about to collapse into bed when I noticed the red rose on my pillow.

Awhh, that's so cute!

Oh merlin. Its on MY pillow. Someone left a rose on MY pillow.

ITS FOR ME!

Calm down Lily. I picked it up and smelt it, like they do in the romance films. You've got to do it properly, don't you?

Then I noticed the note.

I picked it up. Hands trembling. Heart thumping against my ribs.

_Fair as a rose,  
Delicate as a snowdrop,  
Careful as a bluebell,  
As perfect and as beautiful  
as a Lily._

__I didn't need to guess who sent it. My grin spilt my face in half.

I went to sleep dreaming of brown haired quidditch players that night. Any thoughts of Scorpius were blown away.

What a night.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Annie, My dearest,  
you are a pile of poo._**

**Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy chapter 9, you all think the rose is off Scorpius but you'll have to wait and see XD**

SCORPIUS

''Scorpius! There you are! Been looking all over for you mate!'' Came Albus' voice.

I turned around as he came towards me.

''Where have you been?'' He asked

''The garden, I was about to turn in.'' I said vaguely.

''Me too, I'm exhausted! Family does that to me!'' Albus agreed.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, we'd be seeing them next week. Yay. Albus was telling me how Ginny and Harry had reacted to Emily, they'd been positive. Al was over the moon. I said goodnight and departed for my room. I changed into my pyjama bottoms, not bothering with my top - I never wore it at home. I hung my clothes neatly over the back of the chair and was about to crawl into when my attention was drawn to a framed photograph on Lilys desk. It was of her and Lorcan Scammander, that boy she always hung round with in school. He had his arm casually slug around her shoulder and they were both laughing in their school uniform. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. This girl wasn't even mine and yet I still felt so angry every time I saw her with another boy. He was her best friend and three days ago, she was my worst enemy. I wanted nothing to do with her, but now...Just a few days in Lilys presence and she had me practically hanging onto her every word. Its not like I like her in that way. Sure, she's a gorgeous girl but she obviously likes Frank.

I sighed and put the picture down, as I turned out the light and snuggled down under the covers I tried to banish thoughts of the redhead sleeping in the next but one room. But I still found myself grinning to myself for one reason or another...

'Penny for your thoughts' I hear you ask.

I'm not telling, stop being nosy. ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Eventually sleep consumed me. I think I dreamt of sherbet lemons that night or maybe it was mint humbugs...I'm not sure.

Next morning I slept in again and when I awoke the sun was streaming through the gap in the curtains. Another sunny day. I winced as I opened my sleep filled eyes, the light hurting them. I rolled out of bed, semi-conscious and made my way to the en-suite, pushing the door open I entered to be greeted by a yelp...

Oh Merlin, oh lord, oh God. Please tell me that didn't just happen.

Lily was standing there in just her bra and knickers, obviously fresh from the shower.

I gawked at her.

Actually, on second thoughts, I'm not complaining...I mean there's a super hot half naked girl standing in front of me.

She screamed.

''SCORPIUS?''

I just stood there bright red, like an immobile tomato.

''GET OUT!'' She shrieked chucking her towel at me.

''What is it with you and me walking in on each other when we're partly naked?'' I asked smirking and strutted out in what I hoped was a dignified manner.

Two days in a row, I think I'm jinxed.

I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed some cereal from the kitchen and shovelled it down quickly before making my way outside to where James,Teddy, Albus and Harry were playing quidditch.

''Morning Scorp!'' Al called while lobbing the quaffle into his fathers direction.

''Sup'' I answered.

''SCORE!'' Harry yelled triumphantly hi-5ing Albus.

''Shall we have another game? Scorpius, Ted and Albus against myself, James and I'll go get Lily, how about it?'' Harry asked.

''That sounds like an easy win!'' Teddy teased James as Harry went inside to find Lily.

''Let me just grab my broom and I'll be back before you can say quidditch'' I said, running off.

I retrieved my broomstick from my trunk, it was a Firebolt 3099 - the latest design. My Dad had given it to me for my birthday last year, it only came out last moth but he has contacts in the ministry. It was my pride and joy. They company based it on the original Firebolt in looks but the special features were unbelievable, an anti-scratch method, light-weight steering (one touch and it moves), an alarm to save anyone stealing it, a voice activating system and more. I looked at it like a mother looks at her new born child. It may as well be my baby, I care that much for it.

Anyway, before I go into a dewy eyed lecture about my ickle wickle babby bwoom.

I went back to the garden, Lily had come down and turned bright red again at the sight of me. Teddy noticed and raised his eyebrows at her, she brushed it off with a 'it doesn't matter'.

HA! OF COURSE IT MATTERS! I CAUGHT YOU IN YOUR BLOODY BRA!

Ahem...that was not civilised. I apologise to you all.

''So! When does the slaughter begin?'' Asked James smirking at our team.

''Atta boy Jamsie, atta boy.'' Harry commended his son with a past on the back.

Finally we got round to playing. On my team - Teddy was keeper, Al was seeker and I was a chaser. On the other team Harry was keeper, James was seeker and worst luck, Lily was chaser.

The game began. At one point Lily and I both went for the ball at the same time, my hand brushing against hers. It sent electric shocks all up my arm and down my back. She just caught my eye before grinning and flying off with the the ball. The quaffle was blocked, caught, dropped and thrown around for about an hour before James caught the snitch making the score 200-120 to them. What a massacre.

LILY

VICTORY IS OURS!

James finally got his act together and caught the damned snitch. I started up a chant of that old muggle song 'We are the champions'. Teddy dismounted his broom looking very disgruntled.

''Aww, is Teddy upset because he didn't win?' I teased.

''Shut up Lil!'' He said enveloping me in a hug.

''Since when were you such a good player? Last time I remember you playing quidditch you couldn't catch a ball to save you life, let alone throw one...when did my little Lily grow up?'' He asked tearfully.

Oh. I hate these talks. They suck.

''I don't know'' I mumbled against his shoulder.

''Ah well. Lets get back inside Lilypad'' He said taking my hand and walking back to the living room.

We didn't do much after that, we were all tired out so we all went into the lounge and watched a film on the TV, Aunt Hermione persuaded Mum to get one. Mum wasn't to keen at first, Dad's Uncle and Aunt had one in Privet drive so her knew what it was but eventually she gave in. I love it! I can watch pogammes or something about the muggle world! It's great, James and Al found out about football and now everytime a game is on they sit in front of the TV and scream like mad men. Its incredibly irritating.

So anyway, we were all watching this film called 'Dear John' by Nicholas Sparks whose some sort of muggle writer and Mum and Dad were on the love seat, Teddy was sprawled on the floor and Albus, James, Scorpius and me were all squashed onto the sofa. It was quite cosy really, well. It would of been if I wasn't squished right up next to Scorpius, I was so cramped I could feel his six-pack beneath his shirt.

_OH _MY **LIFE...**I CAN FEEL HIS ABS!

HIS OVERLY SEXY ABS! AND I'M COMPLAINING!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HEAD?

I pulled myself from my thoughts before I drowned in images of a certain slytherin, shirtless...

What's more, it was a really sad film and I ended up trying to hide the fact that I was crying my eyes out.

Don't judge. Its a heartbreaking film.

Halfway through, Scorpius unconsciously decided to make things even more awkward by putting his arm on the back of the sofa, just above my shoulders.

It just keeps getting better.

For all you mountain trollish people out there, that was sarcasm. Let me get that straight.

Eventually, I ended up crying my little heart out on his chest. Not because I wanted to, he was there at the time I needed a human tissue. I could tell everyone was laughing at me but I was too focused on this guy coming back from a war to find the girl he loves engaged to someone else...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

When I composed myself, the front of Scorpius' shirt was drenched. He looked at me, down at his t-shirt, back up again, raised his eyebrows, smirked and went back to watching the television. Cocky little...DIGNITY AT ALL TIMES LILY POTTER.

I might go visit Alice tomorrow...

Or tonight. Even better.


	10. Chapter 10

** So hey guys! I am very very very sorry I haven't updated in ages, Stuff at school and homework keeping me busy but here's chapter 10! I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, they mean millions to me. Here it is, I will try harder to update more frequently I swear. thanks a billion trillion, much love x**

SCORPIUS

The film was actually alright. Bit sad I suppose but to be quite honest I wasn't paying as much attention to the screen as I should of been. I was a bit preoccupied that Lily was leaning on my chest and crying her eyes out. She was so squished up against me I could feel the outline of her...ahem...rather curvy body pressing into my side. Not that I was complaining. I'm a bloke.

KEEP YOUR HAIR ON GIRLIES! I'M A MAN NOT A PERVERT.

Honestly, chill.

So anyway. When the film finished Lily excused herself and went to tidy her blotchy cheeks up, James decided to go down to the village and see what was happening at the local football match, Al went with him. The village girls were mad for them. They were two reasonably attractive lads, sporty, clever and popular. Everything a girl would want. I decided to go along with them. I, personally have no interest in football whatsoever but who knows? There might me some hot chicks around...

It was a sunny day and we all three had shorts on. Albus and I had t-shirts on but James being James went topless. Deciding to carry his shirt instead. That would cause a bit of a stir in the female population I had no doubt. I muttered this to Albus and he snorted, James didn't notice. To busy kicking a stone along the road.

When we arrived at the 'football pitch' - the green, I saw that James had put his shirt back on. I think the whole village had turned up. It was already nearly the end of the first half. Al, James and I went and stood next to a bunch of decent looking teenage girls. None of them were quite to my fancy so I resumed watching the match, boring as it was. Albus obviously didn't see anything of interest so he began cheering on the local team, much to the obvious disappointment of a tall, black haired girl with a very skinny body. Not quite Albus' type, I noted.

James was trying to appear engrossed in the game but kept shooting looks at the obvious leader of the gaggle of girls. Long blonde hair, a decent amount of make up, nice body and long legs. Not bad. When the whistle went for half time after 10 minutes of watching lads kick a ball about with no point in the slightest I was unbelievably glad. Albus went to buy a drink from the ice-cream van parked on the other side of the green, I turned to James but he was already making his way over to the gang of girls, swaggering slightly. I followed.

''Hello ladies! May I ask which team your supporting? I'm not sure who is who, can you offer a poor boy some help?'' He said, smiling flirtatiously.

Automatically they all started batting their eyelashes and flicking their bleached blonde hair. Ugh.

''Well, the team in the blue are the locals and the reds are from West Oak-dale, just a few miles down the lane!'' The leader simpered.

''Aha, I see.'' James said.

''My my, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself to you lovely ladies. I am James, at your service'' He scolded himself, bowing to the girls.

They all laughed their little tinkly laughs.

'' I'm Layla, nice to...'' Began a girl I hadn't noticed before, hiding at the back of the gang.

''No-one cares! I'm Jessica, Jess for short!'' Interupted Jess smiling so sweetly it made me sick.

James frowned ever so slightly at this, but recovered quickly and when Jess looked away, winked subtly at the girl who was Layla. She turned as bright as a beetroot.

''And this...'' He said beckoning me over,

''Is my dear friend Scorpius''

I wondered over, raising my eyebrows in a way that I knew made girls go crazy. Sure enough, they practically melted before my eyes. I ran a had through my hair, nodding at them.

''Afternoon ladies'' I said.

I caught James' eye and he sent me a look that I understood perfectly. I grinned back at him and nodded slightly.

''So, Jess?'' I asked in my best flirting voice.

''Are you single?''

She laughed and began flicking her hair again.

STOP STOP STOP YOU ANNOYING FEMALE.

I caught a snatch of James' conversation.

''I'm James, nice to meet you Layla! You have lovely eyes you know? My mum has eyes like you. They're beautiful!''

I didn't hear a reply, just a sort of choking noise that came from the back of Layla's throat.

That's the effect James has on the ladiesssss.

I was brought back to earth by Jess.

''Aha! Scorpius you're so funny! But yes, I am single. My last boyfriend was a complete waste of time. Didn't even know the meaning of love.'' She said sadly practically sticking her breasts in my face.

I saw that James had shed his t-shirt again. The bunch of girls were slobbering, their eyes glued to his perfect set of abs. I thought I'd do the same and ripped off my shirt too, deliberately right in front of Jess who nearly fainted.

I've got a nice pack of muscles, if I say so myself. Quidditch does that to you.

''Jess, you cheated on him?'' One of her friends stated.

''Oh shut up Katie, just because you'll never get a boyfriend.'' Jess snapped, almost snarling. Tearing her eyes away from my chest.

This girl was a serious bitch and I'd only known her for a few minutes.

''What? A lovely lady like yourself, single? I don't believe it!'' I exclaimed, winking at James.

This was going to be fun.

LILY

I'd decided to wander down to the village after the boys, to see what was happening. But when I arrived there, my eyes were greeted by a rather unpleasant sight.

James and Scorpius were in deep conversation with a gaggle of girls. Both, I could see were shirtless and quite obviously flirting. Scorpius noticed me first and excused himself.

''Hey Lily! Will you do me a favour?'' He asked quietly, grinning.

'' Yes thank you Scorpius, I'm fine.'' I said sarcastically.

He took this as a yes.

''Well you know that girl over there? The kind of slaggy one probably staring at my abs?''

''Oh Merlin, Jess. Why on earth are you talking to_ her_?I hate her.''

''Just trust me, OK? Pretend to be my girlfriend and I promise you it'll be worth it.''

''WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO PRETEND TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!'' I whisper shouted.

''Don't pretend you wouldn't like it'' He drawled. I smacked him.

''OK fine, but just to annoy Jess, clear?'' I agreed.

He grinned again and slung his arm round my shoulder. I protested mentally.

We wandered back towards James and his 'friends'. He was talking with a pretty girl with short brown hair in a ponytail and gorgeous eyes.

''Oh hey Lil!'' He exclaimed, winking at me.

Scorpius resumed his conversation with Jess.

''So, where were we? Ah, yes. Your boyfriend?'' He asked sweetly.

''Ex boyfriend, I'm single now.'' She said batting her eyelashes.

''My ex-boyfriend was a prat too'' I said consolingly.

''I'm pretty sure any boy who would have _you _would have to be a prat.'' She sneered. Unaware of Scoprius' watchful eye.

''Well, as much as I'd like to say he is, I don't think Scorp is a prat!'' I replied laughing sweetly and hugging Scorpius' chest.

''Wha...what?'' She stammered.

Scorpius pretended to look shocked.

''Merlin, I've lost my manners too! Jess this is Lily, I forgot to say!'' He said pleasantly, gesturing to me.

''I'm his girlfriend'' I added, in a voice you'd use when explaining something simple to a stupid person.

''Yes you are, my gorgeous girl'' Scorpius said, kissing me on the cheek.

OH MERLIN.

I know it's only an act, but still?

''Oh...well I guess your just brainwashed then Scorpius.'' She snarled while smiling, it had a rather scary effect.

We just smiled.

''So James! Where abouts do you..'' Jess turned her back on us and started to talk to James again.

''Hey, Scorp, James, Lily! We've got to be getting back!'' Came Albus's confused voice. Probably at the sight of me and Scorp holding hands...

''Surely you can't be going yet can you...'' Jess started.

James hugged Layla and waved to everyone except Jessica.

''Bye guys!'' He said.

I waved too before Scorpius took my hand and led me away.

All four of us were halfway across the green when James said,

''Watch this, and look at Jess' face!''

He ran back to Layla and handed her a piece of paper. As he ran back to us he shouted over his shoulder,

''CALL ME YEAH?''

Jessica's face was priceless. Her mouth hung open with shock and her eyes contracted with fury.

Oh my Merlin.

I turned away before I burst out laughing. As soon as we turned the corner, I collapsed against the fence in hysterics. Shortly followed by James and Scorpius, soon we were all rolling around on the lane trying to hold our pee in. I wasn't successful...But that's enough information...

As we walked home, James explained to Albus what had happen. He grinned and shook his head at us.

It was then I realised that Scorpius still hadn't let go of my hand...

I'm definitely going to Alices tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is guys! Hope you like it :-) read+review till ext time smellies :***

SCORPIUS

When we returned from our adventures in the village, I collapsed on the sofa replaying the walk home in my head. We'd been strolling along laughing, talking and smiling, I hadn't let go of Lily's hand- it wasn't intentional! I promise, I just sort of forgot...anyway, neither of us had noticed but unfortunately James did. He then went on to ask why his little sister was holding hands with a boy one and a half years older than her, Lily had just gone bright red and dropped my hand like it was a hot potato.

''At least she held it though''...a little voice in my head was saying. I told it to shut up and picked up a book from the coffee table. '50 shades of Grey' was its name. I opened it randomly and began to read...

WHAT IS THIS CRAP?

WHY AM I READING THIS?

I was then very violently, disgustingly and mentally sick. Why would anyone read that? Why would you even write it?

Wonder whose it is? Probably a girls unless it was Harry...oh, bad mental image...bleurghhh.

I bet its Rose's, she seems that kind of girl.

I lent back against the arm of the sofa and tried to extracted what I'd just read from my memory.

''Scorpius? Why are you reading _that?'' _A voice interrupted my mental cleaning session scaring the living daylights out of me.

I opened my eyes to find Lily staring curiously at me.

''Whaaa...no..I wasn't reading...Hell no..'' I spluttered, throwing the book off my lap.

Lily laughed at my embarrassment and put it back on the table.

''Don't worry Scorp, I won't tell mummy'' She teased.

I scowled.

''I. Wasn't. Reading. That. Book.'' I said again.

This only caused her to laugh harder, her nose scrunching up and her eyes sparkling in a way that made my insides melt. Eventually she stopped lauhging.

''Anyway, I came down to say that i'm staying at Ali's for the night so there is no risk of me walking in on you half naked and vice-versa.'' Lily giggled.

''Don't pretend you wouldn't_ pay_ to see it again'' I drawled in my signature Malfoy accent.

She smacked me with her overnight bag.

''Just because literally every other girl at school would, doesn't mean me too!'' She exclaimed, hitting me for every word.

''Okay, okay okay!' I said in surrender, laughing.

''So, i'm off now. Have fun with my delightful brothers as company!' She said standing up and ruffling my hair, grinning.

''I will'' I grumbled.

''Bye bye now!''

Well, it'll be a lot quieter here.

Very much so.

I still can't believe I read that.

URGH.

LILY

I am so glad I'm going to Alices. I need some girly time. And boy advice, lots and lots of it...oooh and Frank will be there! I allowed my self a little smile.

''COME ON DADDY! WE NEED TO GO! THEY ARE EXPECTING ME THIS YEAR?!'' I bellowed up the stairs.

''Chill Lily! An watch that lip young lady!'' He said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

I smiled at him sweetly and followed him outside.

''Now, you know the way it works don't you? Just hold onto my arm and spin when I do, okay?''

''Dad!'' I groaned. ''I've done side along apparition about a hundred times. Of course I know what to do!''

''Okay, Okay! I just don't want my little girl to get splinched or something!'' Dad exclaimed.

I punched him on the arm.

''I'm not little anymore Dad! I'm, like, 15? Now, move it buster, we need to get going.''

Dad just smiled and turned on the spot.

We popped up just in-front of Ali's house, I turned to Dad.

''Bye Daddy, don't miss me too much!'' I said hugging him.

''I can't make any promises kiddo!'' He said hugging me back.

''Love you Dad'' I stated, stretching up to kiss him on the cheek.

''Love you to Lilypad, now, you have fun. D'ya hear me?'' He winked at me.

''I hear you Dad, now go! Shoo!'' I replied.

There was a soft pop and he was gone. I turned to look at Alice and Franks house. I glanced in a car window and saw my reflection.

OH MY MERLIN LILY!

YOU CAN'T TURN UP TO _HIS_ HOUSE LOOKING LIKE THAT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GIRL?

I smoothed my hair down and straightened the little white skirt i'd changed into.

Deep breathes Lily. In...out...in...out...

I walked up their garden path and rang the doorbell. A second later Alice opened it and engulfed me in a bone crunching hug which I returned.

''Hey Lil!'' Alice exclaimed happily. ''I'm so glad your here!''

''Same! But never mind that! I've got so much to tell you!'' I said, dragging her through her own door.

''HEY NEVILLE! HEY HANNAH! I'M HERE!'' I shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

''Yes, I can hear that.'' Came Neville's voice from behind me as he ruffled my hair.

''Hannah's in the kitchen.'' He told me.

I wondered down the hallway into their extremely high-tech, bright and modern kitchen. Even though Hannah's a witch, she loves cooking so she spends most of her time devising recipes and such. She's is such a good cook - skills to match Grandma Weasley, and that's saying something!

''Hello Lily! I thought I heard you arrive!'' She joked giving me a hug.

''Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich if you...oh! No need!'' She turned round to find me ransacking her cupboards coming across a supply of Pringles - muggle crisps that i'm addicted to.

I grinned and winked at her.

''So, how are you...'' I began.

''Yes yes yes, she's fine!'' Interrupted Alice.

''Now COME ON! I want to hear whatever it is you need to tell me!'' She said exasperatedly, dragging me up the stairs to her room.

I love her house. It's so modern, bright and spacious. There's massive bay windows everywhere and the walls are all painted in lovely soothing greens, yellows and blues. When you walk in you just feel a ease - nice and relaxed. Ali's bedroom is in the attic, it's all blue. The walls are turquoise, the floor is laminate but its covered with a massive dark blue rug. She's got posters of her favorite muggle band stuck around the walls everywhere.

And you'll never guess what guys.

They're called 'Blue'.

How surprising.

Even her duvet is really pale blue with a floral pattern on. It makes you think your at a swimming pool or something.

As soon as we got in she dumped my bag and dragged me to her beanbags.

''TELL ME!'' She demanded.

''Well...'' I faltered, how would she react when I told her I liked her brother?

''Spill'' She said.

''Okay, here we go. IfancyFrankbutIthinkScorpius likesmeandIlikehimbutI'velikedFrankforagesandIdon'tknowWhatTodo.'' I blurted out, turning bright red.

''What? So, let me get this straight..your in love with my brother but you think Scorpius likes you and you like him but you've liked Frank for how long?'' Alice said slowly.

''Since first year...'' I mumbled at the floor.

''Why _him_ though? Of all people?'' She asked.

I hesitated, I couldn't lie to her after all, she's my best friend.

''Well, he's handsome, he's got a sense of humour, he's popular, well liked, he's on the Gryffindor quidditch team, his abs are gorgeous, his hair is lush and he smells like heaven...''

But when I looked up, Alice wasn't paying attention. She was staring at a spot about a foot above my head, mouth open. Dread filled me.

Oh no. Oh no no no.

MERLIN HELP ME.

I turned round and sure enough there was the man himself - soft brown hair in a perfect flick, shock reflected in his gorgeous eyes, one hand in the pocket of his skinny jeans and the other messing his hair up at the back, the way boys do when they're embarrassed. He was like an angel that had fallen into hell at the wrong moment.

I want to die.

Seeing as i doubt my Dad will let me, here's a compromise...

Lets just run?

Yeah, sounds good Lily. Lets go.

I ran past Alice and past Frank who shut the door behind me, I started climbing down the stairs as fast as I could but a hand grabbed my flailing wrist and pulled me into them. I stopped struggling and he put his hands on my waist, leant down and before I knew what was happening his lips, which were just as soft as I dreamt, were on mine. I was paralysed. It felt like fireworks were whizzing out of my ears, like my 'happy-o-meter' had smashed with an overload,like it was everything my first proper kiss should be, like the world could blow up and I wouldn't care..

BECAUSE FRANK FRICKIN' LONGBOTTOM WAS KISSING ME!

THAT'S RIGHT SUCKAHS!

Honestly Lily, trust you to ruin the most romantic moment your life has ever seen.

He was still kissing me. His hands in my hair, mine in his - it's like those soft and fluffy blankets little children have. I wish I could rip Franks hair off and keep it as a pet.

Then all too soon, he stopped. He leant down again hugged me too him and whispered in my ear...

''BOOO!''

Naa, I'm only joking! teheheheee, i'm funny.

He whispered in my ear...

''I like you too Lily. Your smart, funny, your hair is gorgeous, your eyes are like little pools of beauty, your face is stunning, i'm not even going to go onto your body...you have a lovely personality and however painfully your brothers are going to kill me, I do not resent kissing you in the slightest.''

Well, Frank's quite the romantic isn't he?

Then he kissed me softly on the cheek and climbed down the stairs to his room leaving me paralysed, staring after him. My heart beating like a very fast drum and the butterflies in my stomach having a party. I sat down on the stairs. The reality of what had just happened beginning to sink in.

I've just had my first kiss...and the boy I've liked, loved even for years gave it too me.

I can't actually believe it.

All thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy and his abs were blown out the window again. I was in my own little bubble of un-poppable happiness.

Now, I just had to face Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ello ello ello, whats all this? Here it is guys, le chapter douze! Oui Oui! A big thank you to LittleMissBrownEyes for being a constant reviewer If I knew you I'd hug you but you'll have to make do with a cyber hug, sorry about that! I have no idea what i'm writing. It is purely spontaneous. Off the top of my head but i'm going to do it anyway because i'm a badass. Hope you enjoy it, love 'n' more cyber hugs till chapter 13 x**

LILY

I walked back into Ali's room.

Frank Longbottom kissed me. Like me, not anyone else. He kissed me. Like me personally. He likes me, Lily Potter.

My brain is having difficulties understanding that fact.

I sat down on the bed still in a trance and stared at the wall. Alice came and sat next to me.

''Lily? What happened?'' She asked curiously.

''I..he..erm..'' I stuttered, attempting to get my words out.

''Yes? And?'' She asked again.

''He..Frank and me..on the stairs..he..he kissed me..'' I said eventually.

My insides were on fire. It felt like thousands of Uncle Georges fireworks were whizzing and banging inside my heart and stomach. My mouth were tingling and I could almost still feel his lips on mine. I was actually on cloud nine. Nothing and no-one could bring me back down.

I don't know how many girls can say their first kiss was perfect. Maybe the wrong boy stole it or maybe their braces got stuck together. But mine was. The word perfect is overused. Its a way of showing how something can not be improved no matter how hard you or anyone else tries. Its a way of saying how brilliant something is. My kiss was exactly that but more than brilliant.

Perfect.

I lost my first proper kiss to Frank.

Boys don't understand how much they effect a girls life, how just a smile can keep a grin plastered to our faces all day and the next. How one complement can make us feel gorgeous. But maybe, just maybe some of them don't realise just how beautiful they are. How when they walk by they leave a wake of staring girls behind.

I think Frank is one of those.

But he chose me. Out of all those pretty faces he undoubtedly knows. He chose me. Even though i'm not the best looking, the most popular or the cleverest. He still chose me. He made me feel perfect. Not everyone can say that either. I feel perfect. I know I still have flaws - i'm only human. But he made me feel faultless. Those 10 seconds of bliss.

Perfect bliss.

Crikey Nora Lily. That is deep stuff. So deep your drowning in your own feelings.

Alice pulled me out of my trance.

''Hey Lil, now don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you. Seeing you this ecstatic cheers me up no end but I don't trust my brother when to comes to dating..he has a habit of...'' She said cautiously.

''Habit of what exactly?'' I snapped at her.

If my best friend disapproved, what would everyone else say? And I thought nothing could ruin my mood.

Obviously not. There's always something isn't there?

''Just sort of abandoning them and going of with someone else'' She replied looking uncomfortable.

''Well, thanks for boosting my mood Alice. Its nice to know your so happy for me.'' I said coolly turning away.

''Lil! I don't mean it like that! I just mean that you should be careful! After all, I know him best. I'm your best friend Lil, i'm just looking out for you'' She said sounding hurt.

''You don't need to look out for me Alice when there's nothing there! What kind of best friend can ruin the most perfect moment of my life? Who does that? I don't _need _your help. If that's what you call it. It's nice to know you have so much faith in your 'best friend'.'' I spat.

All trace of hurt was gone from her face now. Replaced with pure anger.

''Well, if that's how you feel i'm sorry I even bothered to even think of helping you. Obviously Lily Potter doesn't take help of people who have her best interests at heart. She's too far stuck up her arse.'' Alice shouted.

''How dare you? How dare you even say that_ I'm _the one stuck up my arse? Your the one who has to go around ruining peoples happiness with no thought to how they might feel!'' I screamed back.

''Oh, don't worry I won't be around to 'ruin' your pathetic little feelings about a relationship which won't work for much longer. Now please remove yourself from my house before I kick you out of it.'' She said coldly regaining her cool.

''Gladly.'' I replied grabbing my bag from where I discarded it on the floor.

I walked towards the door but just before I reached it I turned round to face Alice again.

''You know what? I think your jealous Alice.''

''Of what? It's hardly likely I'm in love with my brother is it?'' She scoffed.

''Maybe it's because I've got with my perfect boy, whose also your brother and we both know your never going to get Albus. Because he's in love with someone else. Someone who isn't you.'' I said, just as coldly as Alice.

It was as if I had slapped her. She staggered backwards a few steps. The look on her face was horrible. Like I'd just torn her dreams apart in front of her.

But that's exactly what I did.

I suppose I should feel guilty.

But I don't.

I left her standing there and walked out. I caught the bus home with some muggle money I found in my pocket. I leant against the grimy window and watched the streets pass by. I saw a couple holding hands on a par bench and i smiled, remembering Frank. Then I saw some friends laughing together at the bus stop. They got on and sat behind me. One of them smiling at me as she sat down. I tried to return it but my face wouldn't move. They began to talk about a new teacher at their school and how he was 'dead lush' and 'to die for'.

The sorts of conversations me and Alice have.

Had.

Then it finally kicked in. What had I done?

I'd just lost my best friend. The one I'd known and trusted since I was three. The one who I could go to with any problem. The one who was honest, kind and funny.

And she was gone.

I reminded myself why but I couldn't put a reason behind the accusation anymore.

I still hated her for saying those things to me.

I hate her. I'm better off without her.

I climbed off the bus at my stop and watched it leave, the girls still laughing in the window.

I ran home, tears threatening to fall. Ignoring the friendly faces who smiled and greeted me. I pushed the front door open, it hit the wall with such force I dented it. I threw my bag in a corner, tears streaming down my face, sobs wrecking my body. I turned to go upstairs and ran straight into somebody. I don't know who and I don't care. I pushed them to the side hearing them grunt as they knocked their hip on the corner of a coffee table.

I took the stairs two at a time. Heads popped out of their doors to see what was going on.

''Hey Lil! Why are you back so early?''

''Lily! What are you doing?''

''Lily wait!''

I blocked them all out as I ignored the door to the box room throwing open the door of my bedroom and slamming it behind me.

I locked it using magic and slumped against it. I let he tears fall freely now, in the comfort of my own room. Scorpius can bugger off. He's not sleeping here tonight.

Then I noticed the photo I had pinned on the wall.

Me and Alice. Arms around each other, smiling at the camera. It then went to me telling a joke and both of us falling over laughing.

And that's all I could take.

I tore it off the wall, tearing it to pieces making them smaller and smaller and smaller until I held I pile of destroyed memories in my shaking hands.

I crossed the room to the bed, scattering the pieces on the floor in my state.

Unable to control my tears I collapsed on the bed, face down. It smelt soothing, all musky and manly. Then I remembered that Scorpius had been sleeping here for two nights. Not soothing enough to calm me down. Sobs shook my body and my tears soaked the duvet. I lay there for what felt like hours, hugging the blanket that smelt so nice. I lost track of time. Replaying the day in my head.

Remembering her face.

I heard someone outside my door, the lock clicked. I turned over to face the wall. I thought I'd locked it properly?

''You forget I taught you that spell Lils'' James said.

I don't know why. But this set me off again. Tears sliding down my already marked face. I began to shake came over to the bed and lay down next to me, hugging me from behind.

He smelt like home. Safe.

''Come on Lils, whatever it is that's put my baby sister in this state, we're going to get through it. Yeah? You and me kiddo.'' He said. Hugging me again.

I think when it comes to times like these, he's my favourite brother.

''I love you Jamsie'' I whispered through my sobs.

''I love you too Lilypad'' He replied.

I turned over so I was facing him and I hugged him. Crying into his chest. His jumper was soaked in a matter of minutes.

I fell asleep like that. Leaning on James while he talked to me softly about anything. He was so free with the converstion. My sobs subsided and I relaxed enough to sleep. I think he stayed there the whole night because when in woke up in the morning he was still there. Head resting against the wall, hugging me to him. Both of us under the duvet. Just like before we grew up.

Life was so much easier then.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know i say this all the time but...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 3 Now, i was walking to my science class the other day and I noticed this boy in my year who is exactly how i imagined Frank. So from now on I'm basing Frank around the lad in my year. Most of your reviews say that you don't like Frank, I don't either. I don't trust him...I don't know what he's up to even though I'm the writer. And yes, Lily acted like a complete bitch to Alice. I think she deserves to be so upset. Alice is far too good for her. But I love James, I cried writing the bit with him and Lily :'( sorry for the very long authors note...love you lots x**

SCORPIUS

I stared up the stairs at Lily's retreating back...what on earth is up with her? I thought only I could upset her like that...

I'm going to convince myself it's Alice and not Frank who's if it is that pea brained little prat. I swear to Merlin I will...

Refrain yourself Scorpius. Such a good idea is not to be wasted on such an unworthy piece of crap.

Anyway, I'd been on my way to the kitchen for a glass of water before I went to bed early when Lily ran straight into me in a right state. Didn't even say hello, just pushed me out of the way. We weren't expecting her back until tomorrow lunch time and she'd only left a few hours ago. I heard her bedroom door slam a moment later.

That's the last we'll see of her for a bit.

I went to the cupboard, got myself a glass and went to fill it up only to be greeted by Albus who had silently materialised in-front of me.

''ARGHHH!'' I shrieked dropping the cup. It smashed...oops.

''Chill out man, you sound like a girl Scorp!'' Al remarked, taking a seat at the table.

''I am chilled, well I was before you gave me a heart attack.'' I grumbled mending the glass with my wand.

''Oh shut up Scorp.'' He said hitting me on the arm.

''What did you want?'' I asked filling up the now intact cup with water.

''Wondered what was up with Lil, wasn't she supposed to be sleeping at Alices tonight?'' He said going red at the name.

''Yeah, you know what girls are like - they probably just had a bust up, maybe she found out that Lily told you Alice liked fancied you.'' I smirked.

''I suppose, but they _never _argue, like never.'' Al replied, deep in thought.

''It'll be fine.'' I assured him.

''Anyway, I'm off to bed. It's tiring being as cool as me you know Al. Oh no, wait..you wouldn't!'' I joked earning a smack on the side of the head from my so called 'best friend'.

''Bugger off Scorp. You can't sleep in Lily's room tonight though, I saw her barricade herself in. James is trying to get in now. Sleep in mine if you want, I'll kip in the boxroom.'' He said.

I nodded and hugged him goodnight. I made my way upstairs to Albus's room. I stared at the door for a bit before passing it and opening the door to Lily's tempary bedroom.

I can understand why they call it a box...bloody 'ell.

I stripped down to my boxers and collapsed into the bed.

WEW GUYS! CALM DOWN!

Yes, I sleep in boxers sometimes. I didn't have any pajamas did I? They were barricaded in with Lily.

Has to make things awkward, that girl.

Gawd.

The duvet smelt nice. Like cookies.

Like Lily..

I turned over and groaned. I'd been here about two days and she's already stuck in my mind.

This is going to be a very long summer.

I woke up tangled in the duvet, half in half out. My toes too cold and my legs too hot. I blinked against the watery sunlight streaming through the curtains I hadn't shut last night.

Another beautiful day.

The house was too quiet for the Potter household. I looked at the clock.

Half seven in the morning.

Well, there's a first time for everything.

I decided to take advantage of my extremely early start. I padded downstairs in my trackie bottoms and quidditch shirt to the cupboard under the stairs where Ginny had stored my school trunk for the duration of my stay. I pulled the lid up.

It was chock a block with books, parchment, ink wells, quills and other school stuff I wouldn't need. I pushed it all to the sides in an attempt to reach the bottom.

My guitar. Battered, marked and graffiti-ed on.

No-one except Al knew about it. What would everyone think if the notorious Scorpius Malfoy took up music?

That'd be my reputation down the drain, I can tell you.

I'd been clearing out the attics back at Malfoy Manor just before we moved and I'd found it. Intact. I taught myself how to play and now here I am. Hiding it away from the world.

I gazed at it lovingly. Covered with stickers and writing. Lyrics from my favourite songs, my favourite bands, numerous girlfriends names..

You get the idea.

I slung it across my back, the rainbow strap worn and faded and made my way outside, shutting the door carefully behind me. I climbed the hill behind the house again. Like I had after my outburst in-front of the Potter family. The world was just waking up. A few cars were trundling along the main road and a horse rider was making her way across the fields.

I sat down. Watching it all happen.

I began to strum a few chords on my guitar, unwilling to break the silence. But I soon got into it, humming a muggle song I used to love.

I changed to another tune, a song called 'Standing in the dark' by a muggle band called Lawson or something? Anyway, they're pretty good. They're music is amazing and the lyrics are actually meaningful unlike some of the rubbish people listen to these days.

_''Sitting here wide awake, thinking about when I last saw you,_

_I know your not far away, close my eyes and I still see you_

_Lying here next to me, _

_Wearing nothing but a smile._

_I gotta leave right away, counting cracks along the pavement, _

_To see you face to face, thinking about the conversations,_

_I know I'm not one too chase , I've never wanted nothing more_

_but as I walk up to your door..._

_I'm standing in the dark, she's dancing on the tables_

_I'm looking through the glass, she's someone else's angel,_

_It may sound stupid that I wanted you back but I wanted you back girl,_

_And now I'm standing in the dark''_

I finished the song.

''Hey, Scorp. Your not bad.'' I heard someone say quietly behind me.

I turned round, embarrassed, to find Lily standing there in her pajamas. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks stained with tear tracks from last night. She hadn't brushed her hair and it was shoved in a bun on top of her head.

''Thanks...'' I said awkwardly.

Despite what you think, I'm actually quite shy when it comes to my music. My parents disapprove, they say it's something for sissy's. I disagree. Music is a means expressing your feelings. Love, anger, confusion, despair...it works a whole lot better than words. Its an escape. I lose myself in the music when I play. I've never sang in front of anyone before.

A lot of firsts today then.

''Look, Lily..don't..don't tell anyone about this? It's sort of my private thing, only Al and now you know...'' I asked as she took a seat behind me.

''I won't tell a soul.'' She promised.

I nodded in thanks.

''Well? Go on then? Play something Scorpius!'' She said after a few silent moments had passed.

''Play what?'' I asked her.

''Do you know any Taylor Swift ones?'' Lily inquired.

''Yeah, I know Love story I think.''

I began to play. I sang the first few lines but Lily surprised me.

Her voice joined mine.

Soft joining low.

Shaky joining strong.

''And_ I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I've been waiting all there's left to do is run, _

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes.''_

We finished the song together. I gave her a round of applause and she smiled weakly.

It didn't reach her eyes.

She stood up.

''Anyway, I came out to tell you that mum says the bacon's ready.'' She said, just remembering.

Lily turned to go but I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, startled.

''And hey Lily, you haven't got a bad voice either.'' I smiled.

She pulled her hand away from mine.

''Thanks Scorp.'' She said softly before walking back towards the house.

I followed behind her, trying to hide my guitar from view.

LILY

Sometimes, It's hard to convince my brain I'm in love with Frank, not Scorpius.


	14. Chapter 14

**So..here is chapter...I don't actually know what chapter it is and I can't be bothered checking. Yes, that's how much I love you. You love me too. I know you do. Anyway, this chapter I think I know whats going to happen. Probably. Thank you again for all you lovely reviews. You are the best readers I could ask for :-) Lots of love x**

SCORPIUS

Days passed.

Days that were full of quidditch, Ginny's cooking, football - James and Al have got me hooked, trips to the village to see Layla...James has taken quite a fancy to her, if ya know what I mean...

*wink wink*

*nudge nudge*

*wiggles eyebrows*

The weather was perfect 50% of the time and when it wasn't we stayed in and watched football on the TB or whatever its called. All of us apart from Lily.

She'd taken to locking herself in her room and only coming out to pee or...yeah...and to eat. Over about 4 days our conversation stretched as far as ''Can you pass the salt please?'' or ''How are you?''. I don't know why but since our little episode on the hill it feels like she's ignoring me.

I haven't seen her smile properly since before she went to Alice's. Whatever happened has shaken her up.

Maybe she'll cheer up when we all go to Shell Cottage tomorrow afternoon to stay with Bill and Fleur.

And the rest of the whole bloody Potter/Weasley crew.

Oh Merlin.

And as if that wasn't enough, Harry has invited Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo round for dinner tonight. Probably in a last ditch effort to cheer Lily up.

Despite being 'The boy who Lived' and the one who defeated the greatest dark lord of all time, if there is one thing he can't stand it's seeing his little girl upset. Even though she's about 15 now, she's still his baby.

Half of me would be quite irritated if I was treated like that - I mean, just leave her to her own devices?

But the other half is jealous that Harry loves Lily enough to care.

I can't say the same for me.

Of course my Dad loves me. Somewhere inside him, I know he does but I wouldn't say he cares.

After the war, he was never the same. Well, that's what my Mum tells me. I don't know whether she genuinely believes that or whether she just wants a reason to help her understand why he is such a cold, distant and dis-likable man.

She loves him. He loves her. My parents do, whatever anyone says, love each other.

I was helping Ginny cook, chopping vegetables with Al. Their Uncle Ron has an appetite the size of the world cup quidditch stadium. Ginny was humming along to the radio, swaying her hips. Harry came up behind her and kissed the top of her head whilst attempting to steal a bit of the carrot she was cutting up. She laughed and swatted him away. At this point I dropped my knife and when I straightened up after retrieving it, Harry and Ginny were in the middle of a very passionate kiss. Albus cringed and shook his head at them, I smirked at him.

''MUM! DAD! YOU ARE PRACTICALLY OAP's NOW! NOT OUT OF CONTROL TEENAGERS! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO KISS, LET ALONE SNOG IN PUBLIC!? IT GOES AGAINST THE RULES OF SOCIETY!'' He exclaimed in a loud voice, breaking them apart.

''Al!'' His father scolded, trying to refrain from grinning.

''Now, you - go back to whatever you were doing before you came here.'' He said pushing Harry towards the kitchen door.

''-And you, go make our dinner before Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione get here!'' Albus finished, shoving his mother back towards the chopping board.

''Fine, fine, fine! I'll go see if my other son is interested in a game of quidditch seeing as my youngest son it such a pain in the arse.'' Harry said, winking at me and blowing a kiss at his wife before making a speedy exit with a fuming Albus in hot pursuit.

''YOU WAIT YOU OLD GIT, I'LL...''

Ginny chuckled to herself.

''Scorpius, you can stop chopping now. I'll manage.'' She said kindly.

''In fact, you can take Lily a sandwich, she didn't have any breakfast! Silly girl!'' She added, hastily making a cheese roll and handing it to me on a plate.

I made my up the stairs carefully, trying not to drop Lily's lunch. I knocked on her door with my head, not risking using my hands.

I'm clumsy OK? It takes skill to fall over flat surfaces. I have that skill.

''Come in.'' Came a muffled voice from inside.

I put the plate on the floor, then opened the door. I picked it up and walked in.

Lily was curled up on her bed with a book, still in her pj's.

''What?'' She asked as soon as she saw me.

''I have food?'' I said.

'Nuff said. I sat down on her bed.

''What is it?'' She asked dubiously.

''Its a sandwich Lily, not a horcrux. Jeez.'' I said.

She snatched it off me and gobbled it down in four bites.

''Hungry?'' I said sarcastically.

''No.'' Was her evenly sarcastic reply.

''What are you reading?'' I asked, looking at her book.

''Divergent. It's a muggle author.'' She said.

''What's it about?'' I tried again.

''This girl, Tris who changes her faction, which is like her hogwarts house in a has to be one of the top 10 initiates, that's the people who changed and the ones born there to stay. But she's divergent which is really dangerous and she has to make sure nobody ever finds out other wise she dies. There's this guy there called Four who eventually she gets with. It's a lot better than I'm making it sound. The tension between Four and Tris is the best part I think...'' She answered.

''Do you read a lot? You seem very opinionated Lily!'' I exclaimed, laughing.

''Sometimes, I think books are better than people. They don't desert you, ignore you, insult you or upset you. Until they kill off your favourite character!'' Lily said chuckling at her own joke.

''I like fact books.''

''Eurgh. No, I don't. They tell you everything they say is true and they leave no room for imagination.'' She said, grimacing.

I laughed. She really was one of a kind.

''Oh and Ginny told me to tell you that you need to be ready by five because Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Rose and Hugo are coming round.''

She groaned. And lay back on her bed.

''Do I have too? I hate Rose.''

''Yeah, I guess so. Why do you hate her?'' I was curious. I didn't have Lily down as someone who would hate her family.

''Basically, two years ago I had my first proper boyfriend. We'd been going out six months so I invited him round to meet everyone. That evening I went to get a drink and when I got back Rose bloody Weasley was snogging the living daylights out of my boyfriend.'' She said matter of factly, turning away.

''Oh...sorry?'' I offered.

''No need. She just couldn't stand being second best to her lowly cousin. Not your fault and anyway, I've got Frank now.'' She smiled.

I felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been tipped over my head. _I've got Frank now..._

The words echoed round my head.

_I've got Frank now._

''What?''

''He kissed me Scorp, Frank kissed me!'' She said grinning.

I tried to look happy for her. She wasn't even mine...She never would be so why did I feel completely and utterly gutted?

Maybe it was because someone else got the girl Scorpius Malfoy couldn't. Any other teenage female - I could have them faster than you can say 'Oh my Merlin'.

I'm an attractive guy. I know that, I'm not being big-headed. False modesty is annoying. I know it and so does everyone else.

Except Lily.

LILY

Scorpius looked a bit put out when I told him. Probably because he doesn't like Frank.

At least, that's what I'm going to tell myself. Otherwise I'm going to have second thoughts.

''What should I wear Scorpius? A dress or jeans and a shirt?'' I asked, changing the subject.

''I think you'll look good in either.'' He replied smiling.

''Yeah but what will Rose be wearing? I might just wear my jeans. Why should I dress for my arse of a cousin?''

He laughed at this. His eyes crinkling at the corners.

''Lily, your so bad-ass it scares me!'' Scorpius said grinning.

''Why thank you mi'dear! Now if you'll excuse me I must change and you seeing me naked was only a one off so shoo!'' I pushed him off my bed and out of the room.

He was still laughing but it immediately stopped as I shut the door.

I swear I heard a sigh before swift footsteps along the corridor. Maybe he did like me? Or maybe he just really hated Frank.

My life is so confusing. It's like History of magic classes.

I pulled on my old jeans, the ones with rips and stains all over them, a Weird Sisters tour t-shirt from last year when I saw them live and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

Then I collapsed onto my bed again and carried on reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I can't be bothered writing an authors note so...HERE'S CHAPTER 15! ENJOY SEXIES! xx**

SCORPIUS

''I must say Gin, this lasagne is stupendous!'' Exclaimed Hermione when all ten of us were sitting around the table eating.

''Thanks Mione!'' Ginny beamed.

''I wish I could cook like this..'' Hermione said wistfully.

''Yeah, I wish you could too'' Muttered Ron under his breath earning a smack from his wife.

Al and James snorted, Ginny looked at them disapprovingly.

''Hey, remember when we were camping, looking for horcruxes and we were all starving, cold and disgruntled looking forward to a nice warm dinner and 'Mione brought out some wild mushrooms on a plate!?'' Harry laughed.

''Well, you could of cooked!'' Protested Hermione.

''I think that's partly why Ron left you know, because of the food!'' Harry added, nudging his best friend.

Hermione smacked him then.

It was honestly like they were still teenagers, sitting around the long tables in the great hall at school. I smiled to myself and shovelled another mouthful of food into my gob.

Hugo burped loudly, the smell wafting over to his sister on the other side of the table.

''Hugo!'' Rose and his mother exclaimed, disgusted.

''What?'' He asked innocently, not looking up from his plate.

''That's vile! You pig!'' Rose said, wrinkling her nose at him.

He shrugged. James laughed and patted him on the back.

''Atta boy Hugo.'' Al said.

''Hugo, apologise at once. That behaviour is not acceptable at a meal table. Especially someone elses!'' Scolded his mother.

''Your the one with the problem!'' He smiled but at a look from Hermione he said sorry.

Hugo Weasley was a well known figure in Hogwarts, a bit of a revelation. I suppose you could call him a loveable rouge - always late, cheeky, popular, uniform always askew...He's got this really thick, ginger hair carefully flicked to the side in a 'I styled it in 10 seconds' look. His eyebrows were unbelievable - thick but not massivly thick if you get me? He had a way of raising one that made everyone laugh.

Hugo Weasley wasn't a overly attractive boy. Sure, he wasn't ugly. Far from it, just not 'fit' as girls say. His body was in reasonably good shape seeing as he did hardly any exercise what so ever. But when it came to the female population. He was a hit. Sweet, funny and kind. They loved him.

Last valentines day he flew into the great hall on a broomstick with his guitar (he sang and played like a dream) during dinner and serenaded this girl he liked with a song he'd written for her. He had the whole school clapping along with him when he'd finished. Then he flew down and produced her with a bunch of her favourite flowers assorted wild ones he'd found in the forest and a muggle mix tape of all these songs he'd written for her. It was according to Lily and Alice 'The cutest thing ever'.

This very romantic act earned him a weeks detention with Professer Bins but he didn't care because when he'd climbed off his broom on the orders of the head mistress, Katie - the lucky girl stood up and kissed him straight on the mouth. In the middle of the great hall with everyone watching.

The teachers put her in detention too.

A voice broke into my thoughts.

''So Scorp, you don't mind if I call you that do you? Its just that Scorpius is such a long name!'' Asked Rose sweetly form the side of me.

''If it's such a bother, don't talk Rose.'' Lily said through gritted teeth.

Rose shot a look at her but other than that ignored her comment.

''No I don't mind.'' I said, helping myself to some cake.

''Well, what I really wanted to say is sorry for what I said last week. It was selfish and stupid of me to judge you. I'm hoping I can make amends now by getting to know each other better, what do you say?'' Rose continued just as sweetly as before.

Crikey. The girl was forward.

''Uh, yeah sure.'' I forced a smile.

''Yeah Rose, tell us about you! I'm intrigued.'' Lily muttered dryly.

I snorted but hastily, and smoothly I might add disguised it by erupting into a very realistic coughing fit which lasted about a minute.

Jeez, it was for the effect guys. Seriously.

''So Scorp, tell us about you!'' Rose demanded after finally finishing her _extremely_ interesting account of her life so far.

''Yeah _Scorp_, do tell.'' Lily said sarcastically, a fake sickly-sweet smile plastered on her face before getting down from the table and heading into the lounge.

I snorted again into my glass of juice, grinning at her retreating back.

''Um, I'm not sure there's much to tell to be honest Rose!''

''Ok, I'll ask you questions then shall I? You answer...well, what's your favourite subject?'' She inquired.

''Transfiguration.'' I answered.

''Favourite colour?''

''Yellow.''

''Quidditch team?''

''Wimbourne Wasps''

We continued like this for about ten minutes. Rose asking pointless questions and me giving the answer. I can't say I wasn't thankful when Harry suggested we all move through to the lounge where Hugo strumming his guitar in the corner with Lily humming along, she waved me over but as I got up and Rose grabbed my arm, dragging me toward the two-seater sofa on the other side of the room. I grimaced at Lily and she gave me a sarcastic thumbs up. I winked at her and she smiled back. Rose pulled me down onto the seat and began interrogating me again.

Merlin. She's so nosy.

She'll be wanting to know what boxers I've got on.

WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW EH?

I might not even wear them...I could just be commando under my jeans..

Jokes guys. I'm not a pimp, it's all right.

''...so I think that the ministry should abolish it. Uncle Percy said he's going to raise it at the next conference, I'm so glad. I just think it's so unfair. Don't you Scorp?'' Rose asked, finishing a speech I hadn't been paying attention too.

She'd now stopped demanding personal information from me and started telling me her political views. It was enlightening to say the least.

''Yes, absolutely. I agree with you 110%! It really is disgracefully unfair.'' I told her, attempting to voice an opinion on an unknown topic.

''Thank merlin! Hardly anyone else agrees with us but hey! You and me against the world eh Scorp?'' She laughed.

She was so fake. Everything about her. The tinkly laugh, sweet smiles, make-up caked face, well disguised bitchy comments about girls in her year.

And she was practically throwing herself at me.

Determined to change the conversation I called Lily over proposing a game of exploding snap.

''Yeah, sounds cool!'' Lily said.

''HEY HUGO, PUT THE UKULELE DOWN AND COME AND HAVE A GAME OF CARDS!'' She shouted at her cousin.

''No, we can't have four people playing!'' Rose protested looking pointedly at Lily.

''Well good because no-one invited you to play anyway.'' She replied dryly.

''Well you have fun _Lil,_ playing a toddlers card game. I'm going to the garden.''

Lily opened her mouth to reply but Rose was already gone. Lily's face looked like murder, I could tell she wasn't going to let this pass. It wasn't excactly like she cared about Rose calling her 'Lil' she just wanted the last word.

Rose and Lily are actually quite similar - both fiery, intelligent and proud but that's where it ended. And apart from their natural hair colour, they looked completely different. Rose was a pretty girl, but in a different way to Lily. Boys would call Rose fit whereas I'd call Lily beautiful. Rose wore make up - blusher, foundation, mascara...you name it, she wore it. Her face was round and she was curvier and taller than Lily. Her hair was longer but thinner and she tended to wear it in a massive bun on the top of her head. Last year she magically dyed it brown leaving auburn streaks in. They were both good looking girls but man-kind are going to be man-kind.

If you gave them a choice they'd go for Rose and her curves...and she knew it. She'd what we'd call an easy target. Merlin knows how many boyfriends she's had, including Lily's. And if she's still a virgin I'll eat Albus's dirty socks. The school knew her as a bit of a bitch, always the source of nasty rumours spread about people she'd fallen out with. I'm sure she'd a lovely person to people she likes as she demonstrated this evening but I wouldn't get in her bad books for the whole of Gringotts.

Anyway, Lily stormed out after her cousin, unnoticed by their parents. Once she'd left the room I glanced at Hugo. He shrugged.

''Best follow them, you might have to jump in the middle of the next wizarding war. I'd go but rather you that me!'' And he turned back to his guitar.

As I made my way down the corridor and hid behind the front door I could already hear raised voices.

LILY

''Hey, _Ro_ don't call me Lil. I tend to let my friends call me that.'' I shouted at her. She had her back to me, facing the pond but she turned round at the sound of my voice.

''Don't call me_ Ro_ then.'' She said simply, her lip curling.

''Oh, I didn't think you minded! Its just that backstabbing-boyfriend stealing-slutty-bitch takes too long.'' I exclaimed in fake suprisement.

''Lily, you do know that jealousy is a sin?'' She said smirking in a way that made me want to punch her to death.

''You still know how to make me laugh then. Jealous, of what? You?''

''Just because your precious little boyfriend preferred me to you. In fact, most boys would. Who can blame them? I mean, look at you..'' She gestured at me.

''You just couldn't stand that I was with a boy you couldn't have.'' I snapped.

''Lily honey, I didn't even like him. He was an easy target and he fell for my charm.'' She explained with an air of telling an ignorant child how to add 2 and 2.

''Haha, oh my life! Charm? What charm? Because last time I checked sticking your fat arse and throwing your boobs in some poor boys face like a prostitute wasn't charm!'' I laughed, but it wasn't funny.

''Lily sweetie, I get it. Your angry at me because i'm pretty, popular, talented and everything boys like and your...well...your average,skinny,flat, not very interesting and everything a boy would avoid.''

That hurt.

''I still managed to get George.'' I stated.

''Yeah, and look how easily he left you.'' She replied.

''And Rose, plastering yourself in make-up to hide your spots doesn't make you pretty, nor does wearing extra padded bras or dying your hair the colour of owl crap, don't deny it Rose because we both know it's true - you used to be my best friend remember? In fact, I may be what you said I am but at least I'm not fake. At least I'm liked for who I am and if I do get a boyfriend it'll be because he loves me for who I am not because I'm easy and at least I'm not so insecure I hide all my flaws with make-up and slaggy clothing...''

''How do I...'' She interupted but I hadn't finished.

''And has anyone ever told you Rose that maybe you should eat make-up? Because then it might make you pretty on the inside too. Everyone knows your a bitch Rose, most people are only nice to you so you don't spread rumors about them that could ruin their life. At least my friends actually know the real me instead of a mask. So good luck with your latest relationship Rose. I hope he appreciates you because when someone more suitable comes along, he'll be out the window with his pants round his ankles. I think I might mention to your Mum that a good way to stop sluts is to tie their legs together. But anyway, I can't stand here all night wasting my breath on you.''

I turned to go.

''Yeah Lily, owl my gravestone if you ever get a boyfriend.'' She shouted after me.

''Oh no need, I could just tell you now...'' I turned round and smiled sweetly.

''Oh yeah...and who's the lucky gent?'' She said sarcastically.

''Frank Longbottom, you know the one that rejected you last year? Him.''

And with that I turned on my heel and left a open mouthed Rose standing there gawping after me.

I opened the door to go back into the house only to practically walk into a shocked looking Scorpius. He followed me to the sofa in the living room and we sat down.

''You heard then?'' I asked quietly.

He nodded.

''Ah.' I said, rather embarrassed.

''Lily, I...I don't think any of what she said was true. None of it.'' He assured me sheepishly, blushing.

''Thanks'' I smiled weakly.

''And is it true then? You and Frank? Your definitely an item then?'' He inquired, trying to sound off hand and casual but failing.

''Well, he didn't say but I think so. I'll see him tomorrow at Shell Cottage anyway.'' I answered avoiding his gaze.

He sort of sagged when I said that. It made me feel bad, I don't know why.

''Oh...'' He tried to smile encouragingly.

''I'm off to bed. Arguing really tires me out!'' I laughed, excusing myself.

''Night everyone! See you all tomorrow! Love you all!'' I shouted from the door, blowing kiss directly at Rose who had just walked in.

Not waiting to see her reaction, I ran up stairs and into my room. Scorpius can sleep in the box-room for another night...won't hurt him.

SCORPIUS

I watched her go...red hair swinging and she moved.

I'd have to face her and her 'boyfriend' tomorrow.

I'm going to admit it...I'm in love with Lily Potter. I don't know why, don't know how. I just am.

It only took a week with the girl and I'm gone.

I love her.

She loves Frank.

But she deserves better.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, I just completely forgot with one thing or another. Anyway! This chapter they finally get to shell cottage, #yay! Enjoy sexies, lots of love xx**

SCORPIUS

''GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED YOU LAZY SOD!''

I rolled over in bed, pulling the duvet tighter around my body. I don't know what time it was but it felt far to early to be getting up.

''Leave me alone Al'' I grumbled.

''Don't make me tip you out Scorp'' He said wearily.

''Fine, fine, fine, OK! I'll get up...''

''Well? Get on with it!'' He demanded.

I got halfway out of bed before collapsing sideways. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table...6 o'clock!

SIX IN THE BLOODY MORNING!

Albus smacked me on the head before walking out of the door again mumbling something about not blaming him if I don't get up in time. Worries too much does Al. It took me a further half an hour to finally drag my aching limbs fully out of the bed. I haphazardly pulled on my clothes and ran a hand through my hair which was sticking up all over the place, I looked like a deranged porcupine for Merlins sake.

Now, as you might of guessed. It is incredibly and unimaginably hard for someone like me to think properly in the morning...So, when I realised I had to pack a bag for Shell cottage where we were staying for three nights it was beyond me. I grabbed a few random items of clothing and shoved them into my rucksack along. I was quite proud of myself actually, considering the time. I fell back on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, my legs felt like lead. Ugh.

''Scorpius! Your breakfast is going cold love!'' Came Ginny's voice from downstairs.

Breakfast.

Best thing I've heard today.

I staggered to the kitchen feeling like a extremely hungover man. Lily snorted and James dropped his toast at the sight of me. I was so dead to the world I hardly noticed. I dropped into a chair and put my head on the table.

''Toast or bacon and egg Scorp?'' Harry asked from the cooker.

''Anything...'' I mumbled.

He put a plate down in front of me piled high with scrambled egg - sloppy,just the way I like it, crispy rashers of bacon and pieces of white toast glistening with butter.

''Harry I love you.'' I stated through a mouthful of food.

''Right kids, when Scorps finished his breakfast we'll leave so get you bags and put them by the fireplace please.'' Ginny ordered, pushing her children in the direction of their rooms.

I looked at Lily, she wasn't smiling. I could tell by her facial expressions she wasn't looking forward to going. James had noticed too, he raised his eyebrows at me in a 'Wish me luck' way before following her up the stairs.

I'd gathered from James that when she came back from Alices's that day they'd had an argument about something. God knows what, I mean, what do girls even have to argue about?

LILY

I really didn't want to go.

Not because of Rose, I'd sorted her out for now. Not because of the family, I love spending time with them. But I'd have to face Alice...and Frank. Lorcan would be stuck in the middle of his two best friends fighting, Dominique would be staring starry eyed at him, Albus would be trying to avoid Alice and Teddy and Vic would be eating each others faces 24/7.

Fun days.

''Right, James you can go first, then Albus, Ginny, Lily, Scorp and I'll bring up the rear. Got it? Any problems kids? No? Right well, see you there and don't forget your bags!'' Dad said, firing instructions at us.

I picked up my rucksack just as James shouted 'Shell Cottage' and disappeared in green flames. I hated fluing, It made me feel sick. Eventually, It was my turn. I grabbed a handful of flu powder and stepped into the fireplace.

''Shell Cottage'' I said, dropping the powder and bracing myself.

The green flames engulfed me as I was pulled into oblivion.

Extremely uncomfortable oblivion, I might add. Next thing I knew, I was shooting out of the fireplace in the living room belonging to Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur.

''Lily!'' Uncle Bill exclaimed pulling me into a bear hug.

''Ah Bill, let zee poor child go!'' Aunty Fleur said, swatting her husbands arms before vanishing the soot of my clothes and hair with a flick of her wand.

''Follow me Lily, you will be sleeping in ear, iz that OK?'' She said, pushing a door open at the top of the stairs.

''That's fine! Thank you!'' I said hugging her.

''It iz very good to see you Lily'' She said, smiling.

''You too Aunty Fleur!'' I smiled, dragging my bag into the room and making my way over to a vacant bed by the window. I had hardly taken two steps when I was hit by a bunch of rowdy friends and family members.

''LILY!'' Fred was first, ruffling my hair and hugging me. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

''Wazzup Fredster?'' I asked, hugging him back.

''Hey Lil!'' Next was Dom, I hugged her and she whispered in my ear.

''Lorcans here!''

I laughed and turned around to hug Molly and Lucy, the youngest of the whole Potter/Weasley crew. Only seven and six years old, both with pigtails and clutching their teddies.

''Hey girls!'' I exclaimed, crouching down to hug them both.

''Lily, Lily, Lily!'' Lucy chanted.

I grinned and pulled her pigtail lightly. Then, someone put their hands over my eyes and I was plunged into darkness.

''Guess who?'' Said a very recognisable voice in my ear.

I shoved the hands off and turned round to jump on the mystery guy.

''SCAMMY!'' I shouted happily.

''Hey hey Lilypadster!'' Lorcan shouted back picking me up and twirling me around.

''I've missed you so much!'' I said as he put me down again.

''Missed you too.'' He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

My best friend is very handsome. Blonde hair with light brown natural highlights in a mop-head style, big blue eyes, freckles covering his nose and a mischievous grin that practically lights up the world. All the family like Lorc and Lysander - his non-identical twin brother. As his parents are practically family anyway, their both honary cousins.

''Lily, is Lorcan your boyfriend?'' Molly asked, giggling.

''No!'' I laughed.

''Why do you think that? You know I'm _your_ girlfriend Molly Weasley!'' Lorcan said laughing, picking her up bridal style and kissing her head.

Fred snorted.

Lorcan has got a soft spot for Molly and Lucy, he loves children and the girls are besotted with him. A fifteen year old boy pretending to be their husband or boyfriend - they love it.

Molly giggled and Lucy pouted.

''What about me Lorcan?'' She whined, stamping her foot.

He put Molly down and got down on one knee, facing Lucy.

''Lucy, will you marry me?'' He asked with fake sincerity.

I started laughing, Dom joined in.

''Stop laughing you two!'' Fred scolded.

''He's proposing, it is a very serious moment!''

I looked at him, he winked.

''Yes, I think I will.'' Lucy decided after a good think.

Lorcan grinned and picked them both up, one on each hip.

''You are my number one girls.'' He stated.

''Can we go to the beach Lorcan?'' Molly begged.

''Of course! Anything for you my dears! Lily? Dom? You coming?'' He asked, glancing at us.

I pushed Dominique towards him.

''I'll come in a minute, you go'' I said, wiggling my eyebrows at Dom.

There was someone I had to see first. I went into the next room with Fred where James, Scorp, Al, Frank and Hugo were sleeping. Only Frank was in there. My stomach did a flip, Fred went downstairs to look for James leaving us alone.

''Hey Lily!'' He smiled.

''Hi!'' I said breathlessly as I walked over to him.

He gave me a hug.

A hug.

Is that it?

I sat down, disgruntled.

''Do you know where Alice is?'' I asked him.

''Probably on the beach, why? I thought you weren't talking?'' Frank gestured to the window that faced the golden/white sands of the beach outside the house.

''Well, I wanted to apologise to her.'' I admitted.

I got up to go but he grabbed my hand, I looked at him.

''It's good to see you Lily'' He said, smiling that smile of his that made me practically melt.

''You too Frank.''

I began to make my way downstairs again only to find Alice in the hallway. OK, Lily - just do it. She looked up and noticed me. Alice made to leave.

''Ali?'' I asked quietly.

''Yeah?'' She tried to snap but her voice broke.

''I'm so sorry.'' I whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

''So am I.'' She whispered back.

I walked towards her and hugged her. It felt so good to have my best friend again. By the time we stopped hugging we were both crying, tears of joy though.

''How did we let this happen Lil?'' She asked, wiping her eyes.

''I don't know but I've missed you so much.'' I said hugging her again.

''Lets just put it behind us. We need to go push Lorcan into Dominique's arms.'' She laughed.

''I have so much to tell you...'' I began to fill her in with all that had happened since we fell out.

It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yet again guys, it's been too long. Hopefully I can start updating regularly again now:-) I don't know what chapter this is, but I hope you enjoy it never-the-less. Mucho love xx**

SCORPIUS

''Right lads, I don't know about you but I'm not sitting around while the adults drink coffee for another minute longer when there is a beautiful beach outside possibly crawling with partially dressed girls. Who's up for a swim?'' James errupted, addressing me, Fred, Hugo, Al, Lysander and Frank who had just come downstairs.

''I'm in!'' Fred exclaimed, jumping up.

Him and James were practically joined at the hip, best friends, partners in crime, mischief makers...whatever you call them.

''Yeah, why not? Let me just go grab my bikini!'' Joked Hugo.

Al looked at me, green eyes twinkling. I looked out the window at the sparkling sea, it was only 11! But, I suppose it _would_ wake me up a bit. I nodded.

''Okay! Fine, me and Al are coming. As long as my hair doesn't get messed up!'' I sighed, finally giving up.

''Frank? Lysander?'' Fred asked the two remaining boys.

''I'll join you later, I'm hungry'' Lysander answered.

Frank gave us a 'how immature' look.

''Right, well thanks for you cooperation Frank, so helpful!'' Hugo said brightly.

''Stuck up little git.'' He muttered to Fred as he exited.

Me and Al smirked and went to get changed.

I was sharing Louis's room with Al, Frank and Hugo for the time we were here. Luckily, out of the random clothes I'd chucked into a bag this morning, my trunks were included. I pulled them on, they were yellow and that beach floral print you get in Hawaii or wherever. I straightened up and looked outside, my window faced the beach where I could make out the figures of Lily, Lorcan and the two small kids that stalk him along with two other girls I couldn't make out. They appeared to be making a sand castle.

How fun.

James and Fred stuck their heads through the door.

''Ready?'' Fred asked grinning.

''You bet!'' Hugo replied.

We went to the back door, passing through the kitchen where all the adults were sitting. They looked slightly started at a gang of half dressed boys heading off for some voluntary exercise that wasn't quidditch at 11 o'clock in the bloody morning. Hugo dropped a kiss on his Mums cheek as he passed.

''Off to the beach Mummy, loves you!'' He shouted over his shoulder.

Once we were outside, I followed James down a path at the bottom of the garden that led straight down the grass covered dunes and right onto the stretch of golden sand. I was surprised how warm it was at this time.

''So, Scorp. Last one to the water is a rats fart!'' Albus challenged, grinning before racing off laughing.

I smiled and chased after him.

Call us immature if you want. We're kids at heart, me and Albus.

''Aaaaaand they're off!'' Commentated James.

''Potter in the lead, closely followed by Malfoy. I say Fred, the line up today is fantastic but I'm pretty sure that a certain blonde headed Slytherin will go home empty handed...'' I shoved out the way as I passed.

''You wait Potter!'' I shouted at Al.

I could tell he was grinning.

Finally after I had rugby tackled Al and overtaken him, he'd chucked some seaweed at my head, Hugo had jumped on top of us and we'd squished someone sand castle, we made it to the sea. Albus was first in, closely followed by his older brother who dunked him. Al emerged from the water scowling whilst James attempted to control his laughing fits. Fred dived straight in and Hugo wasn't far behind.

It looked so coooold.

*shiver*

''Come on Scorp! It's not that bad when you get in!'' Al reassured through chattering teeth.

Oh. You know what? Sod it.

I ran in at full pelt screaming as the freezing waves made contact with my skin. And it wasn't_ that _bad.

IT WAS BLOODY AWFUL.

I tried and failed valiantly to keep my hair out of the water. Albus jumped on me and dragged me under. I could kill the boy sometimes. When I broke the surface I noticed Lily standing barefoot on the beach laughing. I waved, she smiled.

''NICE HAIR SCORP! LOVIN' THE NEW LOOK!'' She shouted, nudging Alice and pointing at my head.

I gave her the middle finger causing her, Alice and Dominique to laugh harder. Lorcan, Lucy and Molly had obviously finished or given up on their castle as they walked over to join Lily, the girls hanging off his arms.

LILY

Phwoarrrrrr.

Now that was a sight for sore eyes. Scorpius Malfoy in his swimming trunks. His lean, toned body was ever so slightly tanned, showing off his perfectly chiselled six-pack. If Franks body didn't look like something like that I would be very disappointed.

''Hey Scammy, you finished your sand castle?'' I asked as Lorcan joined us.

''Nah, got bored didn't we Luce? So we sat on it.'' He laughed.

Molly giggled at her sister.

''What _are_ they doing?'' He eyed the boys in the water, grinning.

''Swimming Lorc, duh. It's not hard to see, is it?'' Stated Alice, shaking her head.

''Thanks for pointing out the blatantly obvious Ali, I _know_ they're swimming but at this time?'' He shook his head.

''HEY LORCAN! YOU COMING IN?'' Bellowed Hugo who was currently chucking more seaweed at Scorpius.

We looked at Lorcan.

''Well?'' Alice asked.

Lorcan's eyes twinkled wildly as he began pulling off his t-shirt.

''Sod trunks.'' He grinned before pelting towards the water in his superman boxers.

My jaw dropped open as my best friend shrieked a war cry and dived into the sea.

''That boy.'' Alice shook her head exasperatedly.

''He's off his head.'' I agreed.

I glanced at Dominique who appeared to be gawping at the topless boy who had just streaked down the beach.

''Oh. My. Merlin.'' She said.

I saw Albus mutter something to Scorpius, Scorp nodded and Albus began to make his way to shore, more and more of his body showing by each step. When he emerged completely, I heard a sharp intake of breath come from Alice.

''Bloody hell, ohmygod he's got no top on! Look at his six-pack Lil, no scratch that, eight-pack! I can't belie...he's so tanned!'' She whispered, quite obviously in heaven.

''Alice please do not talk to me about my brothers body.'' I said.

She took no notice, I sighed and picked up a shell.

''ARGHHH!'' She yelped.

''He's coming over here! Act normal.'' She was already about as red as a tomato.

''Right, you can either come in voluntarily or I can chuck you in Alice.'' Albus stated, grinning mischievously.

Alice shrieked and ran away down the beach laughing, Al chasing after her. I was too busy crying with laughter as my best friend was chucked, fully clothed into the sea to notice James sneak up behind me and chuck me over his shoulder. I screamed.

''PUT ME DOWN!''

''In ya dreams sis!'' James shouted running towards the water.

I screamed louder and saw that Dominique was desperately trying to escape form Lorcans grasp as he followed James' lead.

''NOOOOO! JAMESSSSS! I HATE YOU!''

''LORCAN! DON'T! PLEASE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!''

Hugo, Fred and Scorpius were in stitches. Albus was getting brutally attacked by Alice, each punch interspersed with 'HATE YOU'. He was also having a hard time controlling his mirth at the sight of Ali, drenched and fully clothed screaming at him.

James threw me in as far as he could. I arched through the air shrieking my head off.

Splash.

It was so bloody damn cold. I am never going to forgive that boy.

My head reappeared above the waves just as Dom hit the water. I got a face-full of salt water and another round of laughter from my 'family' and 'friends'.

yeah right.


	18. Chapter 18

**What up dudes and dudettes, lets not be sexist. Here's chapter 16 I think? I don't know,haha. Thank you all for my lovely reviews. - you are the best sort-of-daughter I could hope for and I love you very muchly. They really do mean a lot, I'm like 'oooh yay! Another review, I feel special' so keep'em coming lovelies. Hope you like it, sorry again for the delay in updating. mucho love x**

SCORPIUS

Lily emerged from the water looking ready to kill her older brother. Her hair dripping and her shorts and t-shirt were sopping wet, Dominique appeared beside her picking seaweed off her shoulder.

''James. Sirius. Potter. I. Will. Kill. You.'' She screamed at him.

''LORCAN SCAMMANDER, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT MY FRIEND!'' Dom shrieked charging through the waves towards Lorcan who had collapsed on the sand in fits of hysterical laughter.

James on the other hand, realised how serious Lily's face was and his laughter stopped abruptly as she ran towards him. I stood with Hugo and Fred on the beach. Molly and Lucy were evidently having the time of their life watching the friendly drama unfold and were currently cheering Lorcan on as he streaked up and down the beach in his blue swimming trunks with a extremely wet and angry Dominique behind him. The same could not be said for James who hadn't been fast enough - Lily was now sitting on his back and repeatedly whacking him with a handful of seaweed. When she'd obviously felt she'd hit him enough she stood up promising this was not the end and ran off to help Alice kill her attacker - Albus.

''Doms having a hard time catching Lorc isn't she?'' Fred remarked looking in their direction.

''Yep, makes it all the more amusing to watch don't you think?'' Hugo replied, not taking his eyes off them.

''You know, seeing as we are blood relatives I feel the need to assist my poor cousin in her time of trouble.'' Fred said pulling a poetic pose before racing across the sand and rugby tackling Lorcan, bringing him to the ground where Dom began to punch him on the arm.

''He just wanted an excuse to attack someone.'' Hugo muttered.

I snorted.

Just then Albus, Alice and Lily returned. Alice was smiling like a loon on loon tablets at the fact that Albus had his arm casually slung around her shoulders in a friendly manner. Lily was still looking rather disgruntled as she came over.

''Why can't he just ditch the slut, pick Alice up bridal style and snog her face off?'' She muttered quietly so only I could her.

I snorted again and glanced in Albus's direction.

''It would save my ears a whole lot of romantic shit about how fit my brother is off Ali.'' She grumbled darkly.

''Come on, at least your Al has a girlfriend...before Emily came along he was as grumpy as hell. Probably sex with-drawrels...'' I sniggered as Lily smacked me and covered her ears.

''Which brother is having sex with-drawrels?'' James called over from where he was standing with Molly and Lucy clinging to his back.

Lily glared at him, I drew a finger across my throat.

''Jamsey?'' Molly asked.

''Yeah?''

''What's sex?'' She inquired.

James nearly dropped her.

''Good luck James ma' boy.'' I patted him on the shoulder as I walked back to the cottage accompanied by a hysterical Lily, Dom, Lorcan, Fred, Hugo, Al and Alice. Leaving James behind trying to explain in the best way possible what a sexual intercourse was to a seven year old.

LILY

The looks that the adults gave us as we walked through the back door into the kitchen were priceless.

''Hey Daddy!'' I greeted, holding my arms up for a hug.

He held me at arms length.

''Don't even try it Lil. Come and get your hug once you've dried off.'' He grinned.

I scowled and made my way up to the bedroom.

''...But did you see him? He picked me up and I'm really heavy, he must be sooo strong. I mean, look at those muscles!''

''Did you see Lorcan's hair when he got out the sea? And when he flicked his hair, I nearly died.''

''But Albus's six-pack Dom!''

''Lorcan actually let me hit him, how cute?''

''I'm so jealous of Emily MacMillan, she has to be the luckiest girl alive - Al's girlfriend. Urgh, I could kill the whore.''

''Did you see the way Lorcan was playing with Moll and Luce? What a cutie!''

''OH MY BLOODY MERLIN! SHUT THE HELL UP!'' I finally snapped.

I'd had enough of Alice slobbering over my brother and Dom going on about my best friend.

They just stood there in their bras and knickers gawping at me.

''Gee, I'm sorry Lil.'' Alice said.

''Yeah, me too.'' Dom agreed.

Neither of them sounded very convincing. I could tell the minute I walked out they'd start fangirling over their crushes.

''I for one do not want to hear about my brothers abs or the way my best friend flicks his hair.'' I added, pulling on some dungaree shorts and one of Al's old checked shirts.

''Merlin Lily. You look like you've just walked out of the wild-west!'' Lorcan remarked laughing as he stuck his head round the door.

Dominique and Alice yelped and dived behind their beds, still only in their underwear. Lorcan covered his eyes and made himself comfy on my bed.

''Oh, is that what they're calling in now Lorcan? Last time I checked it was just called 'unfashionable and trampy not-so-chic.'' Sneered a voice.

Ah, Rose had arrived.

Bit of a shame we had to kip with her really.

''Agh, shut it Rosie Posie.'' Dom snapped from behind the bed.

Dom has never like Rose. Even before I started recognising her as the spawn of the devil himself.

She scowled and walked out again.

''Bitch'' Alice muttered.

''How lovely to see her again.'' Lorcan remarked.

I punched him on the arm.

''Come on buster. Lets go downstairs and grab some munchies.'' I said.

Lorcan picked me up off the bed and slung me over his shoulder, he then proceeded to make his way towards the kitchen carrying me like a sack of flour.

We were both laughing and recalling the escapade at the beach for the adults whilst stuffing our faces with sandwiches when Frank walked in. I was laughing at something Lorcan had just said and he had playfully pulled me onto his lap.

To Frank, it probably didn't look like the friendly gesture it was. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the door post.

I quickly scooted off Lorcans lap and made my way over.

''Hey Frank!'' I smiled shyly.

''What were you doing?'' He snapped immediately.

I was a bit taken aback.

''It's not like that Frank, honestly.'' I replied reassuringly.

''Good.'' He snapped again.

I turned to go, not prepared to stand there and be berated for nothing.

''No! Lil? Stop?'' He called, his voice softer.

''What?'' I asked.

''Come back, I'm sorry I was snappy, I just...It's just that I don't want to loose you, I thought that you and Lorcan...well...never mind. It doesn't matter now.'' Frank smiled at me.

Bloody hell. He was gorgeous.

He ran a hand through his hair. I blushed.

''Have you had anything to eat Frank?'' Aunty Fleur shouted from the sink.

''I'll grab something now, thanks!'' He shouted back.

''Come on Lil'' He caught my hand and dragged me over to the plate of chicken sandwiches on the side.

Lorcan raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded and he grinned, he looked genuinely pleased for me I think...But I swear I saw a flicker of something else very briefly before he looked away. Maybe he was just worried like Ali was..

Why everyone thinks the worst of Frank I don't know.

He's perfect.

Once he'd grabbed some food we went out to the bench at the bottom of the garden, over looking the beach. He sat down.

''So, how's my girl today?'' He asked, pulling me down onto his lap.

My girl. I'm his girl.

THAT'S RIGHT SUCKAHS. I'M FRANK BLOODY LONGBOTTOMS GIRL.

YA BOO SUCKS TO YOU LOSER.

I blushed.

Act cool. Act cool. Act cool.

''I'm fine, just a bit tired you know? Early start and all...'' I replied, smiling to myself.

''I doubt you'll be getting much more sleep while your here.'' He laughed, his arms around my waist.

I blushed even more. Well, that's quite a statement.

''Oh my God Lily, I didn't mean it like that!'' Frank laughed harder, a sound that made me want to dance around the garden doing the CanCan or something.

''No but seriously, your sharing a room with who?'' He said composing himself.

''Errr, Dom, Ali, Roxy and Rose I think...So no, I doubt I will get much sleep!'' I answered.

He put his plate of sandwiches down on the bench beside him and put his head on my shoulder.

''That reminds me, did you ever get the rose I left for you?'' He said in my ear, his silky hair against mine.

''Was that you?'' I mumbled.

''Yeah, a rose for my Lily.'' He replied.

''It was lovely, thank you so much.'' I exclaimed quietly, slightly preoccupied by his deft fingers absent-mindedly playing with my hair.

He spun me round to face him, we were nose to nose..His eyes scanning my face.

''Do think I could have something in return?'' He murmured, his hand tracing my cheekbones.

''Like what?'' I asked, slightly worried.

As much as I liked him, he was unpredictable and I didn't fell completely comfortable around him.

''Like this.'' He said.

Then he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me.

I was so shocked I just sort of sat there like an immobilised dumpling. When I finally regained my senses, I kissed him back, _my _hands in his hair, his in mine. It was very romantic. Every girls dream to snog Frank Longbottom's face off whilst on a bench over looking the good ol' English sea.

We didn't even notice the footsteps coming down the garden path until it was too late.

''WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?''

''Shit!'' I cursed.

''SHIT!''

I swore again when I saw who the voice belonged too.

''What's up James? Me and Lily were just er...talking?'' Frank offered, running his hands through his hair again.

''TALKING MY ARSE! YOU WERE SNOGGING HER BLOODY FACE OFF YOU STUPID GIT!'' James bellowed.

''James! Calm down! It's not like it's rape!'' I snapped.

He looked at me.

''Since when?'' He demanded of Frank.

''What do you mean?'' Frank pretended to be baffled.

''How long. How long have you been with my baby sister?'' He snapped again.

''Ermmm...'' Frank trailed off.

Here comes world war three methinks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Argh, so James has caught Lily and Frank hitting it off in the garden...oooh. It's all heating up round shell cottage isn't it? As per usual I have absolutely no idea what is going on this time. Probably some hexing and shouting and just general drama. And yeah, I'm watching Narnia tonight guys XD Awh, thought you ought to know!  
**

**Oh and GO READ MY OTHER STORY PLEASE? I WILL GIVE YOU FREE COOKIES? Merci beaucoup, big hugs x**

SCORPIUS

''Hey, Al? You seen James?'' I looked around for the familiar raven-haired head.

''Nope, try the garden. Why do you need him?''

''Wanted to ask him if I could borrow his shampoo, he's got the same as me and I need a shower.'' I answered.

''Omg, like do boys actually wash their hair?'' Rose trilled, appearing beside me.

It's like having a shadow you physically cannot get rid of, even when there's no light.

''Yes Rose, we do wash our hair.'' I said through gritted teeth.

''Well, I never thought you did. I mean, like your just so cute Scorp - caring so much about you hair and everyth...''

I made a quick getaway, leaving Rose mid sentence. The garden seemed like an obvious place to look first, the back door was open letting in the afternoon air as I passed through it and down the path. I could definitely hear someone...coming from the bottom I think. Could be Frank.

Maybe he'll know where James is.

That sounds like James actually.. and Lily.

And Frank.

But we don't really care about him.

''...BUT THAT'S MY BABY SISTER YOU...'' Definitely James.

''I AM NOT A BABY ANY MORE! I'M FIFTEEN FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!'' And that's Lily.

''Yeah, she is James.'' Oh shut up Franky boy.

''YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP LONGBOTTOM!'' My sentiment exactly Jamsey.

''WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? '' Lily again.

I ducked behind a bush to listen to more.

''With respect James, she's old enough to think for herself.'' Obviously not if she's still socialising with you Longbottom.

''HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? PISS OFF, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND LILY!'' ooh, James is getting pissed.

''HOW IS IT? THERE'S NOTHING TO DISCUSS!''

The strain of my incredibly nosy nose was too much, I stood up and climbed out of my hiding place. I need to know what they were arguing about.

Yes. Don't think I can't hear all your whispers. I know you all think I'm a nosy sod but the reality is that you misunderstand me, I'm just...

Yeah, your right. I'm a nosy sod. But who cares?

''YES THERE IS LILY, YOU AND...Scorpius?'' James stopped shouting.

''What the bloody hell is going on here? I could hear you from the kitchen!'' I asked, glancing at the three people standing in front of me, red faced and fuming.

You know when you ask your friends a question and they all answer at the same time. Then they realise that everyone else is talking and they gradually get louder and louder until your basically facing a tidal wave of words and explanations that you physically cannot understand.

That's what I got.

Lily, Frank and James all started telling me their side of the story at the tops of their voices. Each trying to be the oh-so-lucky person to get my attention.

It was literally like a wall slammed into me. I think I staggered back from the impact.

''WOAH WOAH WOAH! SHUT UP!'' I bellowed.

They all sort of stopped mid-sentence.

''I don't know about you guys but the ear drums of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy are incredibly useful.'' I drawled.

Frank sneered and began to speak again.

''Well, what it was...''

''Shut up Frank. I was going to ask Lily first seeing as she is the lady.'' I snapped.

Lily smiled slightly at me in appreciation.

''Basically, James caught me and Frank kissing and he seems to have a massive problem with his _fifteen _year old sister having a boyfriend when it's actually not even any of his sodding business.''

Lily and Frank kissing...Lily and Frank together...I mean I knew about it but I didn't want to believe it, seeing Lily holding hands with Frank finally made the comprehension come slamming down on me like the sky had fallen onto my head.

''...Scorpius?'' Lily waved her spare hand in front of my face.

''Hmm? What?''

''Do _you _think that my relationships are anyones business but mine and Franks?'' She asked, glaring at James who was pacing.

''Well...'' I looked from Lily who's eyes were blazing with anger to James who gave me a look of complete betrayal.

He thinks I'm going to side with Lily. Against him. When they both have a point - I wouldn't trust Frank with my sister if I had one and I don't think it's anything to do with James. A lose-lose situation.

''I'm not getting involved. Just stop arguing unless you want the whole family down here with you.'' I stated, turning round and making my way back to the house.

I felt like shit to be quite honest.

The only girl I've ever liked this much is with someone else. I don't even know why Lily effected me so much...I think I liked her before the summer. Maybe that's why I was such an arse to her in previous years?

James doesn't approve of Frank and his baby sister...He'd hex my balls off if I, the renowned man-whore of Hogwarts so much as even touched her.

She is 100% off limits.

This is the first time I'm going to take limits seriously.

LILY

''Come on Lil, cheer up. It's not your fault your brothers an git.'' Frank said, grabbing my hand.

''My brother is _not_ a git. He may have acted like one but that's a different thing.'' I snapped.

''No it isn't.'' Frank stated.

''Yes. It is actually. You see, right now your acting like a git but that doesn't make you one. Don't insult my family if you want this to work out Frank.''

I left him standing at the bottom of the garden.

''LILY? WAIT?'' He called.

I ignored him. I stormed through the back door, nearly knocking Uncle Ron over. I muttered a hasty apology before running into the living room and making my way to the stairs. I saw Scorpius sitting in the armchair looking like he'd just received a bitch slap from Karma herself. Rose was sitting on the sofa with Roxy and Victoire staring at Scorpius like a lioness who had just located her dinner. Good luck to the boy, he's going to need it.

Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto them as I passed. I wasn't in the mood for a family chat right now.

''Get off.'' I sighed, suddenly exhausted.

''No.'' Said my attacker.

I relaxed as I realised who it was.

''What's up with you? Nothing your favourite Lysannder brother can't solve I hope?''

''You can't do anything Scammy. It's James, he seems to have a massive problem with me and Frank. He still treats me as if I'm a first year. I'm fifteen for Merlin's sake, it's got nothing to do with him.'' I fumed.

''Try and see it from Jame's point of view Lil. He's just looking out for you. From what I know the one thing James can't cope with, it's seeing you upset.'' Lorcan reasoned.

I sat up.

''So you agree with him?'' I demanded.

''Did I say that?'' He asked calmly.

I sagged again, moving to sit next to him so I could lean on his chest. He smelt like lemon and limes.

''Sorry.'' I mumbled into his shirt.

''It's alright Lilypad.'' I felt him smile into my hair.

Alice came over and collapsed on the other side of Lorcan.

''I swear I'm going to murder Rose if she makes one more snide comment about me.'' She growled.

''You too? Merlin, we're all in such good moods today aren't we?'' Lorcan joked.

I hit him feebly. He laughed and flung his spare arm around Alices shoulders.

I noticed Ali looking in Albus's direction with a distant look in her eyes. He was currently trying to engage his grumpy best friend in a conversation. He didn't succeed and earned himself a smack on across the head. I smiled slightly.

''How about we do something tomorrow?'' Lorcan suggested.

''Like what?'' Alice asked suspiciously.

''Go for a walk? Take a picnic, have a swim?'' He said.

''Why not?'' I mumbled.

''Some quality time with my number one girls.'' Lorcan grinned.

''I thought that Moll and Luce were number one?'' I teased him.

''Yeah well, you come in close second.'' He compromised.

Alice hit him.

''You could invite Albus and Frank if you wanted?'' Lorcan said, notices everything that boy.

Ali blushed and I grimaced.

''No. Dom, Al and Scorp maybe?''

'Sounds good. Not Frank?'' Lorc agreed.

''God no.'' Alice laughed.

''Lily would just snog his face off for the whole time. He'd hog her.'' Lorcan nudged Ali and she snorted.

''Shut it.'' I grumbled.

''Only joking Lil.'' Alice grinned.

I swear down I have the best friends ever.

''DINNER!'' Aunty Fleur shouted from the kitchen.

''I'm absolutely starving.'' I stated, getting up.

Alice nodded in agreement.

''Well, I'm not sure you need to be eating so much these days Lily. I mean sure, some boys go for 'curvy' but I don't think they like 'obese'. But that's just me.'' Rose sneered from behind me.

''I'm not sure they go for slaggy bitches either, I'm astonished at how many boyfriends you've had.'' Lorcan said sweetly.

Yep. Definitely the best.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, before I forget. OH EM GEE, ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! Especially the reviewer called 'A', like literally just 'A' - you are fandabbydosy. And I'm sorry, I was born this cool XD Jokes jokes. Here's chapter 20. Ehehehehe. The big two oh, I think this is a marker of my little baby. It would not be here if you didn't keep encouraging me to carry on, all your lovely jubbly comments and stuff. So here's to my readers - *raises wand***

**Yay! I will write now and stop waffling on. Oh, and I got 8/25 in my maths test! Yay, go yellowsharpiepen...yeah, it's not my strong point. I just thought you ought to know XD**

**No. I still don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda.**

SCORPIUS

I woke the next day to Molly and Lucy squawking as they jumped up and down on Lorcan's make shift bed, honestly. I got to sleep at about two in the morning..

HAVE SOME RESPECT CHILDREN.

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillows over my head and retreating into sleepyland.

Almost.

''GET UP LORCY! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!'' Sang one of the not-so-twin-terrors, still bouncing.

''BREAKFAST IS READY LORCY!'' Trilled the other one.

I heard a moan, evidently Lorcan being wrenched back into conciousness.

''Girls...it's ten o'clock?'' He complained groggily.

James, who appeared to be already awake snorted.

''Exactly Lorc. Ten o'clock. You actually thought you'd get sleep at shell cottage? Think again buster, your boarding with us!''

I lay there pretending to be asleep.

''That goes for you too Scorpius Malfoy, get that damn fine arse of yours outta bed before I get Lily to do it for you.'' James raised his voice, talking to me.

I popped my head out of the duvet and glanced around, running my hand through my hair in a effort to tame it. James was sitting on his bed, fully clothed already! Lorcan was attempting to drag himself out of his cocoon of blankets with the twin terrors sitting on top of him, Frank was no-where to be seen...probably slime-ing over Lily...I looked around for Albus and found him still sleeping - feet sticking out of the duvet at the bottom, arm above his head and hair askew.

Slept like a dead log that boy.

Honestly.

There had been a last minute sleeping change last night - much to James's disappointment, Fred, Louis, Lysannder, Teddy and Hugo had all been moved to a different room, magically added to across the hallway. James got up, presumably to go see them.

I grinned mischievously to myself. Bearing the pain of an earl morning get up, I dragged my body out of bed and over to my sleeping best friend. I pointed my wand at his face.

''Aquamenti.'' I muttered, smiling as a jet of water shot out the end of the wand and hit him square in the face.

He didn't react immediately, just sort of lay there - his bed clothes getting steadily wetter and wetter until he stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open, taking in the situation. As it is in the morning, it took about 5 seconds for his brain to process what was going on.

Then he spluttered and turned bright red. Trying to yank the duvet off him he stood up, fuming. His face dripping.

I collapsed onto James's bed, unable to control my laughter.

Albus jumped on top of me and began attacking me with the closest thing to hand. Which, just so happened to be James's teddy bear - Arthur...

'' . . .'' Stated Albus, now completely awake.

James stuck his head round the door.

''Oh good Scorp your up...IS THAT ARTHUR? YOU BASTARD, PUT HIM DOWN.'' James bellowed, charging towards Albus.

''Oooh Ally, that shit just got personal'' Came Lily's voice as she and Alice stuck their heads round the door.

Alice burst into laughter at the sight of Albus red-faced and soaked, attacking me with a teddy bear while James attacked him in an attempt to retrieve it.

''Get used to it Ally, this happens practically every morning in the Potter household.'' Lily said, sounding mildly amused and bored at the same time.

Lorcan, having finally dragged the girls off of him, came to join his best friends at the door. Wearing a pair of checked pajama bottoms and an old quidditch t-shirt. His hair flopping wildly all over the place.

''I need food.'' I heard him mutter to Alice and Lily as he exited, with Molly and Lucy hanging off his arms.

''I second that.'' Lily said before disappearing downstairs after him, Alice close behind.

Our morning brawl continued for a further ten minutes, only interrupted by Frank returning to his bag to grab his clothes. Fresh from the shower with possibly the smallest towel ever tied around his waist.

''For Merlins sake. Can you play somewhere else? Your like immature babies.'' He sighed as he stepped round us.

The look James sent his way was enough to send a grown man staggering. Talk about evils...

I avoided his eye, not wanting to talk to him.

''What was that about?'' Al asked, confused.

''I don't know...I'm going to go grab some food, coming?'' I said hastily, darting out of the room then returning for a t-shirt as a second thought.

LILY

''Come _on_!'' I moaned, practically dragging Lorcan and Alice up the hill behind the cottage.

''Hang...gasp...on...gasp...Lil!'' Alice wheezed, bending over to catch her breath.

''It isn't even a steep hill guys.'' I said.

''LILY? WAIT AT THE TOP, WE'LL CATCH UP.'' Shouted a voice from below us.

I looked down the hill to where Albus, Dom and Scorp were waving wildly at us.

''OKAY!'' I bellowed back before turning round and continuing to drag my best friends up the almost flat hill.

Alice had asked whether Dom and Al would like to come on our picnic of sorts, I'd asked Scorp because he looked like he was about to be talked to death by Rose and Lorcan had stuck a load of sandwiches and stuff into a bag, got changed and here we were.

I started to sing. Some cheesy song from that ancient muggle musical Aunt Hermione made us all watch...

''CLIMB EVERY MOUNTAIN! FORD EVERY STREAM, FOLLOW EVERY RAINBOW TILL YOU FIND YOUR DREAM...'' I warbled.

''Don't start Lil...'' Alice began, groaning.

''CLIMB EVERY MOUNTAIN, FORD EVERY STREAM, FOLLOW EVERY RAINBOOOOW! TILL. YOU. FIND. YOUUUUR. DRRREAAAM!'' Lorcan joined in, sticking his tongue out at Ally.

As we finished the song, Lorcan picked me up and ran with me up the last stretch of hill. Alice followed, shaking her head at us.

He set me down when we reached the top. I smiled, the sparkling turquoise sea was laid out before us like a carpet that someone had carelessly scattered with diamonds, the beach stretched away from us into the distance, bordered by the rolling green hills and valleys where tiny villages nestled. If you followed the coastline to the east, giant cliffs rose out of the water - bird spiralling round them. I sighed and sat down on the grass, taking in the breath-taking view in front of me.

I never tired of it. Despite coming up here literally every year since birth.

Alice finally appeared with the food bag and collapsed next to me, her chest heaving.

''You alright Ally...?'' I began.

''Don't...speak...to...me...I'm...saving...my...br eath...'' She wheezed.

''Ah, I see.'' I grinned, snorting.

I lay back in the grass and shut my eyes. I could hear the approaching voices of Dom, Scorp and Al, hear the sheep in the nearby fields, hear the waves breaking on the rocks far below us, hear the gulls squawking...I took it all in.

The sun was warm on my skin, I was wearing an old pair of cut off jeans, a cropped checked t-shirt and my old pair of converse.

''Finally.'' I heard Lorcan exclaim.

I opened my eyes, squinting into the sun to find Dom hitting him. I stood up, brushing grass off my bum.

''Get up Ally.'' Albus said, tickling her.

She screamed and jumped up, scowling good-naturedly at Al.

''Lets get going then?'' Dom suggested.

I nodded.

''Where are we actually going?'' Scorpius asked no-one in particular.

''Oh, Merlin knows. Lets just find a nice beach somewhere, have a paddle, eat and have fun.'' I answered him, smiling at the thought.

''So you don't actually know Lil?'' Albus asked, snorting.

''Din't I just say that?'' I grinned.

''My target for today is to swim on a beach I've never found before. So, keep your eyes open gang.'' I added.

Albus laughed and slung his arm around Dom.

''Geroff cuz.'' She protested laughing.

Ally chucked the bag at Scorpius who caught it with ease before she ran and jumped onto Lorcans back, much to his surprise. He recovered quickly and ran through the long grass making Alices hair fly out behind her, a grin plastered to her face.

''So Scorp, how did you sleep?'' I asked, teasing.

''Don't even ask. I got to bed at about one o'clock this morning and fell asleep at two.'' He grumbled.

I laughed and we began to chat.

I couldn't help but notice the way that the sun made his hair shine almost, his grey eyes turning blue in the light. More flesh than ever was revealed by his vest top and shorts, his muscled arms tensing.

Okay.

Maybe I like him more than I thought.

SHUSH.


	21. Chapter 21

**Howdy guys. Yeah, so I thought I'd treat you all and update today! *gasp* I know right? the shock? _And _I only updated yesterday?! So you get a double whammy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I love you all, you complete strangers xxxx**

SCORPIUS

''Eurghh. Lily? Are we there yet?'' I moaned.

''Shush you.'' She scolded, winking.

''I'm starving and I'm too hot..'' I complained.

''Damn right your too hot m'boy!'' Albus joked, smacking my backside and coming to join us.

Lily looked away, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

''Come _on _Al!'' Dominique shouted from ahead.

He rolled his eyes and ran after her leaving me and Lily strolling along in companionable silence. She started skipping along through the grass, the wind in her hair. On each step her cropped t-shirt rode further up her stomach and then fell again. She swung her arms about like a mad windmill.

She looked like...Well, she looked like only Lily could.

''How do you have so much energy?'' I asked, bewildered.

''Because, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I'm not pathetic. Which can't be said for s_ome_ people, can it?'' She teased, sticking her tongue out.

I clutched at my heart, pretending to be wounded. She laughed.

''You cut me deep Lily, you cut me real deep.'' I said sincerely before falling onto the ground, being 'dead'.

''Oh no! My poor Scorpius! What shall I do?'' Lily wailed, dropping down to her knees, true to the typical 'damsel in distress' behaviour.

I could tell she was struggling not to laugh.

''I am back, fair maiden! Do not fear! I fought death off with my own two hands'' I sprung up, adopting a 'knight in shining armour' pose.

''Ahhh! My hero.'' Lily said sarcastically.

''Is that it?'' I asked incredulously. ''_my hero?_''

''Yes. Now, come on buster. We need to catch up!'' She grabbed my spare hand and began dragging me along, the lunch bag gripped in my other hand.

Up ahead, I could see Lorcan and Alice pushing each other around and laughing, Dominique was shrieking as her cousin tickled her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

''Hey! Al! I think it's your turn to carry the bag now!'' I called hopefully.

''Don't be stupid Scorp?!'' He called back, grinning.

''That's not fair!'' I whined.

''Shut it Scorpy.'' Lily teased again.

''Well! Why can't you carry it?'' I asked.

''We're _girls_ Scorpius.'' Stated Alice as we caught up with them.

Like we didn't notice.

Gawd.

''Merlin, really? I thought you were...'' Lorcan never finished. Alice jumped on him and knocked him to the ground, laughing his head off. Lily piled on top of them both and they began to roll down the hill, screaming and laughing.

I looked at Al.

He nodded, eyes shining.

We both threw ourselves down the hill after them, rolling over and over. Getting flashes of the world as we did so. When I eventually rolled to a halt, the world was spinning. I grabbed onto Dominique who had run after us with the bag and hoisted myself up, staggering. I could see everyone else was having the same problem.

''Eurerghhhh. I feel ill...'' Lorcan moaned, clutching at his stomach.

''Well, on the plus side. I can see a beach?'' Lily said brightly, dizzily walking towards a patch of white sand visible.

''WAHEYYYYYY!'' Albus shouted cheerfully.

I smiled at the antics of my best friend as me and Dom followed at a slightly lower pace. I looked at Lily, who threw her head back laughing at something Alice had said. You could see her eyes light up from here, her dark red hair flying out behind her as she broke into a run again, racing her brother.

''You like her don't you?'' Dominique said thoughtfully.

I didn't answer.

She laughed quietly.

''Don't worry, it's not obvious. I just..well, I like observing people.''

''She's got a boyfriend.'' I said, glancing at her.

''Yeah, Frank Longbottom!'' She replied, giggling.

I raised my eyebrows.

''Why is that funny?'' I asked, confused slightly.

''Well, he's renowned for his longest relationship being about a month long. And I doubt him and Lily will break his record.''

''She's happy though. She should be happy.'' I sighed, looking away.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

''She'd be happy with you, Scorp. I know it. Now, I'll race you to the beach!'' She grinned as she hared off.

I smiled madly to myself and streaked after her.

LILY

I kicked my shoes and socks off as soon as we reached the beach, feeling the warm sand between my toes.

I sat down and lay back, closing my eyes. The sun warm on my face, the sound of the waves and the seagulls washing over me. I sighed, just so happy to be here at this moment in time.

I felt a body lie down next to me.

''Sup Lilypad?'' It asked.

''I'm juuuuust chilling.'' I answered, smiling.

I could here the rest of the gang splashing around in the sea.

''Hows Frank?'' Scorpius asked, sounding genuinely interested.

My smile faded somewhat.

''Fine.'' I said simply.

Scorpius's arm brushed mine and I shivered.

The conversation faltered and we lay there, not speaking. Just thinking.

I heard Scorpius take a deep breath beside me.

''I...'' He began.

''Don't.'' I cut him off.

I squinted at him, opening my eyes a fraction. He looked surprised.

''I was going to ask if you wanted a sandwich.'' He said, sounding genuinely amused.

DAMN YOU LILY POTTER.

I cursed myself silently and blushed bright red.

''Uh...yeah, please.'' I mumbled.

Scorpius smirked and raised an eyebrow as he handed me a ham sandwich.

The others came back as soon as they noticed the food.

''Thought you'd start without us, eh? Not a chance.'' Albus said, plopping down next to Scorpius. Soaked from the knees downward.

I passed the bag round as they all collapsed around us. Their clothes looking similar to Al's.

''Mmmmphf.'' Lorcan made a sound of approval through a mouthful of chicken mayonnaise.

Ally smacked him on the arm.

''That's disgusting Lorcan! Eat nicely!'' She scolded.

He stuck his bread coated tongue out at her.

''Ewww! Lorc!'' Dom complained, covering her eyes.

I grimaced as he did it again.

I looked away to find Albus and Scorpius discussing something quietly in what seemed like great detail.

''What are you muttering about?'' I asked dubiously.

''Yes, do tell. We're intrigued.'' Alice put in.

''Nothing, nothing, nothing!'' Al sang lightly.

I raised my eyebrows.

''Oh god, what is it?'' Ally asked, paling.

''It basically means they're planning a prank, probably targeting James and Fred in an attempt to prove that they are the better pranksters in this stupid contest they're having.'' Dom said simply.

Scorpius looked at her in shock, the expression mirrored on Al's face.

She shrugged.

''What can I say? I like to observe.'' She laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled.

''Right. Come on gang. Who's up for another paddle?'' Lorcan suggested, jumping up.

''I'm in.'' I said, grinning.

''Yep, me too.'' Ally agreed.

We looked at Dom.

She sighed.

''Fine.''

''Definitely.'' Al answered, already stripping his t-shirt and shorts off.

Alice's eyes widened a bit at this.

''Scorp?'' He asked, grinning at his best friend.

''You are on.'' Scorp winked and whipped off his vest.

To which my own eyes widened a wee bit...

But that's details...

Soon all three boys were standing on the beach in their boxers - Al in his smiley face ones, Lorcan in his Captain America ones and Scorpius in Calvin Klien.

''Well? Are you coming?'' Al asked us.

I nodded and began to pull off my shorts.

''Er, Lil? What are you doing?'' Dom asked in a worried tone.

''What? It's just the same as a bikini?'' I laughed.

Albus's jaw fell to the floor, Lorcan laughed and Scorpius looked away smiling.

I kicked off my shorts and pulled my t-shirt over my head so I was just standing there in my purple bra and green knickers...

''You can't...I won't let...LILY?'' Albus stuttered, turning red with anger.

''Oh shut up!'' I waved him off.

''Yeah, it's practically a bikini!'' Ally agreed as she and Dom straightened up in their underwear.

SCORPIUS

Oh.

My.

Merlin.


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG GUYS! GUESS WHAT? THIS IS CHAPTER TWENTY-TWOOOO-OO-OOOHHH. Proud Swifie. I can't be bothered with an authors note but I'll just say this - I love Cody Simpson. And all my lovely reviewers...Dawn Elliot, LittleMissBrownEyes, Zuzanna3, Jadeesunshine, meggzy101 and whoever else has reviewed this story for me.**

**You are the best. kk? Yay! Enjoy, much love xx**

SCORPIUS

''LILY!'' Albus spluttered, outraged.

''What?'' Lily replied, tying her hair up in a bun on top of her head.

''You...you...you _can't_ do that!'' He protested.

I turned away, exchanging looks with Lorcan who was having a silent laughing fit whilst attempting to keep a strsight face...the effect was not pretty. He looked like his face was having random spasms.

Lily sighed.

''What, exactly can't I do Albus?'' He snapped, rounding on her older brother.

He cowered under her gaze.

'_'Go swimming in your bloody bra and knickers!'' _He exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting about ten metres up his forehead.

''Why not? Dom and Alice are doing _ exactly_ the same as me and you have no problem whatsoever with _them_?'' She demanded.

''They aren't my baby sister running round partially naked!'' Al said.

''Piss off Al, I'm 15 for godsake - not two. I'm going swimming like this and there is nothing, _nothing_ you can do to stop me, bro.'' Lily snapped, gesturing at her body very scantily clad in her bra and knickers.

Don't look Scorp. Don't look, don't look...

DAMN YOU MALFOY!

I must say, I for one wasn't complaining. I mean, the girl I liked running round showing practically EVERYTHING to the world.

Albus seemed to be having the same problem with Alice, frantically looking anywhere else but her and her matching lacy bra and pants.

Lorcan was just laughing, completely at ease among three basically naked girls.

''Now, have you two finished arguing or are we going for a swim?'' Dominique asked, jumping between the two siblings.

Lily smacked her lightly on the head before grabbing Alice's hand and haring off down the sand to the sea, they reached the water and started shrieking. Jumping the waves as they ran deeper, laughing. It was one of those moments you wish you could freeze and carry round with you.

Two best friends, jumping about in the sea. The sun bright in the spotless blue sky behind them, dressed only in their underwear. The image of pure spontaneous happiness.

Lily jumped a wave, dragging Alice with her. Alice seemed to jump to late as the wave caught her full force in the ankle and she fell down, spray and foam engulfing her. She dragged Lily down with her and soon enough the pair of them were dripping from head to toe in fits of laughter, trying to stand back up again.

I felt someone jump onto my back, I staggered with the impact.

''Come on Scorp mi'boy, get a move on!'' Albus shouted, I could hear the grin in his voice.

Dominique, sensing a challenge jumped onto Lorcan's exposed back causing his grape to come flying out of his mouth and land a few feet away. He looked very disgruntled, his expression reading 'That was my grape...'.

''GO MALFOY GO!'' Albus ordered as Lorcan hared off, Dom bouncing wildly on his back, screaming.

I ran after them, towards the sparkling expanse of water where Lily and Alice were now doing handstands, their long legs waving in the air.

''WE WIN!'' Came Lorcan's triumphant shout accompanied by Dom's cheering.

I grumbled and ran into the water after them, dropping Albus as I went.

''Hey!'' He shouted.

He dived in after me and I felt his hands wrap around my ankles and pull as he rugby tackled me, knocking me into the salty water.

I emerged, spluttering.

I saw him a few metres away, trying to make a getaway. I grinned are charged through the surf after him, knocking Alice out of the way and dunking Lorcan. Ignoring their protests as I began to swim after my best friend.

''I'll get you Potter!'' I promised.

I heard a disbelieving laugh come from ahead of me.

''Whatever Scorp!'' He shouted back.

He was making his way towards the rocks that lined the bay, jutting out from the beach. He reached them and hauled himself up onto dry land, I followed him. Water pouring off me as I straightened up on top of the rock.

''Hey Al, we could jump of these.'' I noticed, glancing up at the rocks above me.

''Hmm?''

''We could climb up there and jump off, the water is clear and deep. There's no danger.'' I stated, gesturing to the rocky outcrop above us. Even a child could climb up there.

''HEY, YOU GUYS! COME OVER HERE! WE'VE FOUND A DIVING BOARD!'' Albus called as he ran and dive bombed off the lower rock, sending a shower of spray up as he hit the surface.

Alice, Dominique, Lorcan and Lily began to swim over. Albus reappearing above the waves.

When they reached us, I began to climb up the rocks to a bit that jutted out of the sort-of-cliff face, right above the water.

''Scorpius?'' Came Lily's voice, tinged with worry.

''Yep?'' I called back down.

''Err, what are you doing?'' She asked, her voice raised so I could hear her.

I looked down, Oh Merlin.

I could practically see straight down her bra from here.

I tore my eyes away, focussing on not fainting.

''Jumping off. Come on! I dare you to do it with me.'' I challenged.

Alice snorted.

Lily shook her head.

''No way.''

''Chicken...'' I shouted at her, sticking my tongue out at her.

She glared.

''Chick - chick - chick - CHICKEN!'' Lorcan started singing, she smacked him.

''Are we too scared?'' I teased.

''No...I just...Oh, you know what.'' She began but stopped. Her face set, she began to climb up after me.

I grinned.

Soon enough her red hair appeared over the edge of the rock.

''Happy now?'' She demanded.

''Nope. You haven't jumped off yet.'' I stated, smirking.

Lily walked to the edge of the ledge and looked down.

''Oh my life.''

She backed away.

I grabbed her hand and stepped back a few paces.

''What are we doing this for?'' She asked dubiously, glancing at me.

I flicked my hair, sending water droplets flying everywhere.

''So we can do this...'' I answered before running towards the edge, holding tight into her hand. Grinning all the while.

LILY

''Oh my...Scorpius I really hate y...ARGHHHHHH!'' I began, but the edge came to soon. I screamed.

We flew into mid-air, falling falling falling towards the sparkling water below us. The blurred faces of Lorc, Dom, Ally and Al shot past as I clung to Scorpius's hand. Shrieking all the while.

_splash._

We hit the water, plummeting downwards until we stopped and bobbed back to the surface.

I was spluttering, trying to tread-water at the same time as trying to kill Scorpius who had just popped his head out of the sea looking damn sexy.

'' . .Much.'' I stated, splashing him.

''Fun though?'' He asked, splashing me back more vigorously.

''No.'' I grinned, dunking him before swimming back to the rocks.

We spent the next few hours diving and swimming, pulling super hero poses in mid air, having stupid competitions, turning summersaults. You get the idea.

And it was great.

When we finally returned to the beach, it must of been about fourish? I don't know, we were all exhausted in a good way, soaked through and grinning.

I pulled my shorts back on, not bothering with my top. Alice just stuck her shirt back and Dom put her dress back on. The boys decided to go topless, showing off their 'tans' and 'muscles' both of which only applied to one person.

COUGH SCORPIUS COUGH.

So, we all started to walk back, partially dressed and chatting comfortably. I was walking behind with Scorp, just talking about life. Ally and Dom were giggling up ahead and Lorc and Al were trying to cartwheel.

I looked up at the sky, a rain cloud was rolling across it.

''It's going to shower.'' I pointed out thoughtfully.

He looked up.

''Yeah, we should probably be getting back though soon. It's just over that hill.'' He pointed.

''I don't like rain, it's too...too...well, too wet.'' I screwed my nose up.

Scorpius laughed.

He did look nice when he laughed.

Not fit, just genuinely nice. All happy and attractive.

Honestly, some people have all the luck. When I laugh properly it's like someone is imperio-ing me and telling me to look as if I've been electrocuted.

''I like it..the rain I mean.'' He added when I looked at him strangely.

It started to spit, the cloud covering the sun making the sky darker. I started to walk faster, anxious to avoid it. Scorpius started to jog beside me. It started to rain harder until in the space of about a minute it was a full on summer downpour.

Scorpius started to laugh and handed me his t-shirt which I held above my head in a poor excuse for an umbrella.

I smacked him and began to run as best I could with both hands clutching a shirt over my head. This made him laugh harder, he grabbed my hand and began to pull me along with him. Both of us stumbling and slipping in the wet grass.

The others had vanished over the hill. The sun came out from behind the cloud.

Scorpius suddenly pulled me to a halt, pointing through the heavy rain to a rainbow arching above the sea.

I smiled.

''Beautiful, huh?'' He asked.

I just nodded, glancing at him our of the corner of my eye.

_Just like you then, _I thought.

I turned towards him, grinning at the expression of awe on his face. He turned to look at me.

''Got a soft spot for rainbows then?'' I teased, trying to pull the scrunchie out of my hair, tugging and yanking.

''Here, let me.'' He offered.

He eased my hair out of the bobble and I shook it around my shoulders, shaking water everywhere.

And then somehow, suddenly his hands were cupping my face. I looked at him startled, he seemed to be startled that he'd done it.

''Scorp?'' I didn't pull away.

I knew I should.

But I didn't.

Raindrops were dripping off his nose, his hair soaking.

He put his forehead against mine, staring intently at me.

I realised I was only in my bra and shorts...

I still didn't pull away.

I moved my head closer, he did the same. The gap lessening until there was barely a centimetre between my lips and his.

And I still didn't pull away.

His hands were in my hair, mine hung awkwardly by my sides.

I could fell his lips hovering above mine, my spine tingled. I closed my eyes and an image of Frank popped into my head.

That's when I pulled away.

I shook my head, stepping back.

''Lily?'' He asked, sounding completely downtrodden.

''I can't...I...you...I can't...'' I stammered.

''What?'' His tone was cold now.

''Frank...'' I said quietly before turning and running off, my feet slipping in the wet grass and I stumbled up the hill, pulling my t-shirt on.

I was so confused.

What was I even thinking?

I love Frank. Frank Longbottom. My long term crush, not a boy who I'd hated until about two weeks ago when he crashed my summer.

I'm with Frank, I _love_ Frank...

I love...I love Scorpius.

I ran through the front door of the cottage, barging past everyone and charging upstairs. Ignoring my friends and family as they greeted me. I didn't stop until I had locked myself in the bathroom after hastily shoving Hugo out of it.

Only then did I stop, panting for breath I slid to the floor next to the bath and curled up in a ball.

What was I doing?

Only then did I realise I was still clutching his t-shirt.

What a shame. What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.

**Gold star for you lucky readers if you get the Taylor Swift reference. R+R till next time! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**My humongous appologies for the delay in this chapter, i've was on holiday for a week and stuff kept happening and I JUST FOUND A T-SHIRT THAT SAYS ''I love Simon Lewis, get over it!' ADFGHJKL OMG OMG OMG. Yeah, if your a shadowhunter you will get that reference. But anyway, so yeahh LILY LOVES SCORPIUS! yayayay! Enjoy, much love xx**

SCORPIUS

I felt the anger beginning to boil in my stomach as I watched her across the dinner table, laughing with Frank and looking anywhere but in my direction. It felt like her fault.

It was her fault.

Why let it get so far if she was just going to run off mumbling something about her boyfriend? Why let me think she actually liked me? For real?

The only genuine girl I've ever been close to kissing. The only girl who I thought might actually want to be with me for _me. _Not my surname, not my money, not my looks.

Me.

Guess I was wrong.

I stirred my food around my plate with my fork.

''Scorpius sweetie, are you alright? You look a bit ill.'' Hermione asked sounding concerned.

I flashed her a week smile.

''Yeah, just a bit tired.'' I replied.

''Well, after dinner you go to bed if you want.'' Ginny chipped in.

I sighed with relief.

''I might do just that.''

''I'll come up with you if you want?'' Al asked.

I nodded.

Dominique caught my eye and raised her eyebrows at me. I shook my head slightly and she nodded, somewhat sadly before turning back to her conversation with her little brother, Louis.

''So, did you have a good day today Lil?'' I heard arse face asked.

I wondered what Lily would say.

''It was good.'' She said simply.

''Well, one day we should go to Diagon Alley together, you know?'' He proposed.

''Yeah, that would be good.'' She replied, I could hear the fake smile in her voice.

I pushed my chair back, rather violently.

Al jumped.

''Sorry, I need some air...feel sick.'' I muttered before walking out, I noticed that Lily didn't even look up.

Ha.

I ignored the front door in the hallway, leading out to the beach. I'd had enough of sand for today. I climbed the stairs, making for my 'room'.

More like dormitory.

I sat down on my bed, then lay down on my back. Suddenly exhausted.

Lily never gave my shirt back so I'd had to change into a plain green polo. I heard footsteps along the landing, I inwardly prayed it wouldn't be anyone annoying.

Please please please plea...

''What's wrong Scorp?'' Albus demanded, plopping himself down on the end of my bed.

I just groaned.

''Oh. I see.'' He said.

''Really?'' I asked.

''No.''

I smiled slightly, sitting up.

''If I tell you, you have to promise you won't hex my balls off.'' I told him.

Immediately, his eyes narrowed.

''I'm not promising anything Malfoy.'' Albus said suspiciously.

I laughed.

From Al Potter, that was as good as I was going to get.

I took a deep breath.

''Well, you see. I love Lil...'' I began.

''WOAH WOAH WOAH!'' Albus cut me off with a shout, covering his ears.

Goodbye, my lovely bollocks...

I braced myself.

''I don't want to hear your girl problems mate. _Especially _when they involve my baby sister. But I will say this - you hurt her in any way, don't care how small. I swear on my own life you will wake up with no dick. OK?'' He said, suddenly serious.

I nodded.

''Now, get your sorry ass off that bed and get your broomstick.'' Al ordered, straightening his vest top and running a hand through his messy hair before grabbing his broom off his bag and making for the window.

I dragged myself off the bed and rummaged through my bag until I found my firebolt.

I turned around to find Al clambering onto the window sill.

''Are you mad?'' I questioned him.

''Nope.''

''Why can't we use the door?'' I moaned.

''Because, my dearest Slytherin friend. The door is far too mainstream for me.'' He told me before pulling himself through and standing up on the roof outside.

He stuck his head back into the room.

''Get a move on boy!''

I grinned and started to hoist myself up onto the sill, handing Albus my broom. When we were both balanced precariously on the sloped roof, we clambered onto our brooms.

''Okay Malfoy. Lets go.'' He launched himself into the air, dropping before he pointed the handle up and shot into the sky.

I followed him, grinning at the retreating back of my best friend.

LILY

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned and kept playing the almost kiss again and again in my mind. Felling worse every time.

Franks face keep looming up out of the darkness, followed by Scorpius's. Both of them looking hurt.

I turned over.

Scorpius wasn't mine. Frank was.

''I will love Frank'' I told myself.

Forget about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

You. Are. In. Love. With. Frank.

I could hear the breathing of everyone else in the room. Everyone was asleep.

I pushed the covers back and swung my legs over the side on my bed, my baggy t-shirt and shorts were tangled. I tiptoed out of the room, past Ally, past Dom, past Molly and Lucy until I was out on the landing. I crossed it and pushed open the door opposite me.

The sound of rhythmic breathing greeted me. I navigated my way over to the bed under the window where I knew he was sleeping.

The moon lit up a patch of red hair on a pillow, definitely Hugo. Clothing littered the floor, I glanced round for Scorpius, suddenly panicked.

When no silvery blonde hair caught my eye, I sighed with relief as I realised he must be in the other room with Al, Hugo and Lorcan.

The inhabitant of the bed, stirred slightly in his sleep. I shook him gently, he rolled over.

''What? Who is it?'' He mumbled.

''I couldn't sleep.'' I whispered apologetically.

He smiled, still half asleep.

''Come on then.''

He moved over and I lay down next to him, he threw an arm round my shoulder and pulled his duvet over the top of us. I put my head on his shoulder.

''Night Lil.'' He muttered.

''Night.'' I whispered, breathing in the smell of his old pyjama top.

''Love you.''

''Love you too Jamesy.''

And I did.

When I opened my eyes the next day I was back in my own bed, the sleeping form of Ally in the next bed. I rolled over and found a note on my pillow.

_Lilypad, hope you slept well.  
All my love,  
J xx_


	24. Chapter 24

**Helloooooo! I have made a resolution to make my chapters longer, just because I love you guys so much. You honestly are amazing and beautiful and super duperrr - you've got me to 91 reviews and that is honestly one of the greatest things ever. I think the only thing better that that would be to get 100 reviews on this chapter...if you could do that...well... I would be over the moon. so, enjoy!xx  
**

**NOPE. I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

SCORPIUS

''Scorpius?''

Someone shook me gently.

''Mphmfggggggh.''

''Scorpius? Wake up!'' The female voice said again.

''Noooo.'' I moaned, my face in my pillow.

''SCORPIUS! GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!''

I felt a small body clamber onto the bed and before I could protest the unknown female was jumping up and down on my legs shouting. With extreme difficulty I rolled over so the attacker was standing on my knees which are now probably shattered and opened my eyes, wincing at the light from the window.

''LUCY! GET OFF!'' I bawled at the hyper 6 year old.

She huffed and climbed off.

''Well. Aunty Fleur says your breakfast is going cold.'' She said, crossing her arms before flouncing out, humphing.

Children.

I rolled over again so I could see the clock on the wall. Nine o'clock. I glanced around the room, everyone was already up. I could hear the buzz of morning conversations coming from downstairs.

Meh.

I pushed back the covers and sat up, muttering to myself nonsensically. I pulled a shirt on over my bare chest and limped towards the door, mentally cursing the devil child.

As I entered the kitchen, I got a good look out of the large window overlooking the beach.

Rain. Rain. And more rain.

Oh, and wind.

Honestly, British weather...

''Good morning Scorp!'' Rose chirped brightly, bending over so I could see straight down her top.

What a slut.

''Mfghh.'' I grumbled.

''Morning Scorpius! Would you like some bacon? Or egg? Or both?'' Ginny asked from the oven.

''Both.'' I answered gratefully.

She waved her wand and a plate whizzed past me and set itself down on the kitchen table...Right next to Rose.

Ah well. I shrugged and sat down.

''Thanks Ginny.''

''No problem sweetie!'' She replied before turning back to Hermione to finish her conversation.

I started shovelling eggs and bacon down my throat at record speed. I heard a disgusted noise from the other end of the table, I looked up and saw Alice grimacing. I flashed a grin at her.

I got a piece of toast thrown at my head as a reply.

''So, Scorpy. How are you?'' Rose asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked pointedly at it...she didn't get the hint and started rubbing my back.

''I just got up. I guess I'm fine.'' I shrugged again.

''Well, seeing as we can't go out - I wondered if you'd help me study? I haven't done _any_ homework and I should probably get some done.'' She slimed.

''Uh well, I'm...'' I started.

''Oh thank you! It really means a lot Scorpius!'' She gushed.

''I'm not actually sure he'd agreed Rose.'' Her Aunt Angie said disapprovingly from behind her newspaper.

''He didn't agree.'' Victoire butted in, looking up from filing her nails.

Rose glared at her cousin who shrugged and went back to admiring her fingers.

''But you will help me won't you?'' She asked again.

''I guess.'' I groaned inwardly, I couldn't refuse though. I'd look so rude.

Rose glanced over at Victoire and smirked.

I saw Lily looking at Rose with such hatred that if daggers started flying out of her eyes, Rose would be dead in two seconds flat, probably less.

I went back to my bacon.

LILY

''Maman? When is Teddy getting here?'' Louis asked his Mum.

With her being French and all - Louis, Dom and Vic have all picked up little French words and things. 'Maman' being one of them.

''I don't know cheri.'' Aunty Fleur replied, ruffling his hair.

''I think he's getting here around lunch time Fleur, but he might be delayed.'' Dad told us before going back to his incredibly important talk about the ministry with Uncle Percy and Uncle Ron.

''...yeah, and he bought me a bunch of flowers and some chocolates to apologise!'' Roxy was saying.

''Oh! I completely forgot to ask Rox! How is your guy these days?'' I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Roxy grinned.

''He's fine. Almost six months now.'' She answered, referring to Noah - her boyfriend.

''So, anyone special in your life right now Lil?'' Victoire asked.

My eyes automatically flitted round the room to settle on Scorpius, absent mindedly pushing eggs round his plate with his fork, nodding and 'yeah'- ing randomly as Rose poured her soul out to him.

Well. That's what it looked like.

''Yep.'' I forced a smile onto my face.

Vic squealed.

''Who?'' Roxy asked, leaning forward eagerly.

I pointed to the other side of the table, a few spaces down to Frank.

Victoire squealed even louder, practically jumping around in her seat. Roxy gaped.

Frank evidently knew the gist of our conversation as her flashed that dazzling grin at us. The same grin that had had me strung for years.

I smiled back.

''_H__ow _on earth did _you_ land him?'' Victoire gawped incredulously.

Yeah, Vic's blunt. You get used to it. I stopped taking offence ages ago.

I snorted.

''Cheers Vic.'' I winked at her.

''Well, I didn't mean it like that but seriously? Frank Longbottom? _The_ Frank Longbottom?'' She whispered.

''What d'you mean '_The_ Frank Longbottom'?'' Roxy asked, her eyebrows raising.

''Darling, literally every female I know, knows who Frank Longbottom is. If you know what I'm getting at.'' Victoire dismissed the question, waving her perfectly manicured hand.

''Vic, your seventeen!'' Roxy's eyes popped.

''I have my ways.'' She winked.

''Anyway, Lily. Tell us.'' Victoire demanded, her eyes sparkling.

I recounted the story of my almost life long crush on him up to the first kiss on his staircase.

''Awh, Lil! I'm so happy for you!'' Roxanne said.

''Yeah...So am I.'' Vic agreed.

And for one bizarre moment, I felt happy for myself too. I looked over at him, Frank blew a kiss at me and smiled.

Maybe this could work out.

Maybe I could love him.

Maybe...I do love him.

It's just a question of who I love more.

''But...Don't tell Dad.'' I lowered my voice.

They both nodded.

''Oooooh, What aren't we telling your Dad Lily? I want to be in on the secret!'' Rose butted in with an exaggerated whisper.

I shot a glare at her.

''Yes Lily. What aren't you telling your old man?'' Dad asked.

I heard Victoire muttering. I caught phrases like 'bitch' and 'stuck up little cow'.

''Uhhh...I...'' I stammered.

I saw Frank stand up and turn to Dad.

''What it is Harry, is that to put it in a nutshell - I love your daughter.''

I blushed.

Dad just sat there.

Al turned red.

Ally shook her head.

James gritted his teeth.

Mum seemed to be having a little fit of happiness with Aunt Hermione.

Uncle Ron started muttering.

Hugo burst into laughter.

And Scorpius. I can't even begin to describe his expression.

Frank just looked at me. I pushed my chair back and got up, walking over to him I reached for his hand.

''What he said.'' I added.

Eventually, Dad spoke.

''Well...''

I braced myself.

''As long as your happy Lilypad.'' He said.

Frank's shoulders visibly loosened.

''Cheers Harry.''

I hugged my Dad.

''Thank you Daddy.'' I whispered.

When I released him, Frank grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I hesitated slightly and the face of Scorpius swam in front of my eyes, wearing the same hurt expression from yesterday when I ran away.

I pushed it away.

This was real - Frank and Me.

It was real and it was happening now.

I relaxed into the kiss and Franks arms tightened around me. I heard a chair being pushed back, I'm guessing it was Scorpius. Another bubble of guilt was growing in my stomach, I pushed that away too.

''Ahemm.'' James cleared his throat.

We pulled apart, Frank just raised an eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly at my oldest brother and I could see his eyes sparkling good-naturedly.

''Lily, Frank might want his face at some point today.'' Hugo stated in a disgusted tone.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

''Oh shush Hugo, You'll understand when your older.'' Uncle Bill promised.

He earned himself a rather disbelieving look from his nephew.

''I've got a girlfriend Uncle dearest, in fact I've probably had a better love life than all of you put together I just restrain myself from eating her face.'' Hugo told the room.

Dominique snorted.

''Hugo! Please don't use that crude language!'' Aunty Hermione scolded.

''Right, OK. Enough with the arguments. As you can see, the weather is not it's best so I think it's best for us all to do our own thing until it clears up. Try not to kill each other kids, get on with some homework or something.'' Uncle Bill intervened.

''Oh and could all of you please wash up your breakfast things please?'' Aunt Fleur said in her French accent.

Breakfast started to draw to a close. I made my way over to where Lorcan and Lysander were sitting in the corner.

''Moooring.'' I greeted as I plopped down onto Lorcan's lap.

He grunted.

''Hey Lysander!'' I smiled brightly at him.

He nodded at me and picked up a discarded Daily Prophet from the table, burying himself in it.

''That was quite a scene Lily.'' Lorcan told me.

''I know.'' I sighed.

''Are we lovesick?'' He teased, mimicking my sigh.

''No, your just delirious. Now shut up you poo.'' I smacked his leg.

''You poo?'' He laughed.

''And what?''

''Is that honestly your comeback? 'You poo'? Are you for real?''

I smacked him again.

''Come on buster.'' I said pulling him up.

''lets go do homework.''

''Oh joys.'' I heard him mutter.

SCORPIUS

WHY?

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY.

How can she just do that?

Just flit from me to Frank?

And then kiss him in the middle of a packed kitchen?

I had to walk away before I punched something or someone. I don't know what goes on in her head but seriously? Almost kiss me yesterday, not stopping me until we were practically touching and today act like nothing ever happened between us and tell her Dad she has a boyfriend.

I thought she actually might have feelings for me.

Guess I was wrong.

I know her to be a lot of things - beautiful, funny, sarcastic, reckless...but I never expected her to be the type of person to lead me on.

And I know me well enough to call myself truthfully a man slag, cocky, rude, arrogant but I'm honest and loyal and I've never lead a girl on.

Never.

If I don't like them, I tell them. If I do, I screw them.

I kicked the wall violently, over and over again before turning and punching my pillow.

Why me?

Of all the girls I could of fallen in love with, I had to choose her.

The Golden Girl.

Damn that heart of mine.

I sat down on the edge of bed and took some deep breaths. Mother did say years ago that I should get counselling for my anger issues...Looking back now, I probably should of taken her advice.

It's not like I'm always violent, it's just..

When something seriously pisses me off. I see red, I've learnt to just walk away when it happens but I couldn't always.

I lay down and thought about life.

I don't how long I was lying there for. But when I woke up I had a banging headache. I went downstairs to grab a glass of water, somehow managing to avoid Rose. Unfortunately, as I walked through the crowded the living room I saw Lily sitting on Franks knee, next to Lorcan.

I sped up and literally ran into the kitchen, getting a glass and filling it up. I drank it leaning against the window frame, looking at the ran dashing the panes and the waves crashing on the sand. I downed the water, washed my cup and set it to dry. Smiling at Angelina who had come in for a cup of tea. Making my way back into the living room I avoided looking in _her_ direction but it wasn't enough.

I could hear her laughing.

I tried to ignore it.

I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when..

''Oh Scorpius! There you are! Are we going to do this homework now? I'm not doing anything.'' Rose trilled.

Honestly, the ministry should employ her as a prison guard or something.

Won't let anyone get away, that one.

**Okay guys! Remember to review to tell me what you think :-) was it long enough for you? If not, I can try to make them longer in future. mucho love xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, hello and all the usual stuff. My buddy CCSharpiepen told me that her friend has read this fanfic and come up with a name for Scorpius and Lily...SCOILY! Yeah I actually love it. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think she was called Kezia? If your reading this, I think it is a extreme-a-mundo name. I will use it. Merci beaucoup. ENJOY! Much love xx**

**I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER DUDE. GAWD.**

LILY

''Scorpius, I don't _get_ it!'' I heard Roses voice from across the room.

''I've explained it about fifty times, you simply have to add the powdered root of asphodel _after_ stirring the mixture clockwise for five turns.'' Scorpius replied, his tone measured and his teeth evidently gritted.

I looked over at Alice and raised my eyebrows. She mimed strangling someone.

I stifled a laugh.

Frank was absentmindedly playing with my hair as I sat next to him, my legs curled up underneath me and my head on his shoulder. The buzz of conversations filled the air, laughter, debates...The whole family was squashed into the living room. Rose and Scorpius squashed up in a corner, she was practically sitting on his knee. James and Fred were bent over something, probably the plan of their next prank. Al, Alice, Lorcan, and Hugo were lounging on the sofa.

I noticed Al had Alice on his knee and was laughing with her.

Aye up.

Dad, Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill, Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione and Aunt Angie were deep in conversation in the chairs next to the window. Mum and Aunty Fleur were in the kitchen, chatting over mugs of tea. Lysannder was playing with Moll and Luce, Roxy and Vic were evidently having a gossip whilst painting their nails, lounging on the floor against the book shelves. Dom was sitting quietly reading and Louis was drawing.

At the sound of raised voices, I looked back over at Rose and Scorpius.

I hate saying that..Rose and Scorpius...Urghh.

''ROSE! If you listened in class, maybe you would know what your doing!'' Scorpius snapped at her.

She put on a 'Oh-no-you-didn't' face.

''I do listen in class. How would you know anyway?'' She snapped back.

He just looked at her.

''I know your clever Rose, you don't have to play dumb. Most people would do anything to have brains like you - use them.''

''I do _not _play dumb!'' She sounded incredulous.

Dominique had put her book down, ready to intervene at any moment.

''Yes. Yes you do Rose.''

''Why would I play dumb?'' She asked.

This is the part where Dominique intervened. Now, I know I told you Dom doesnt have a bad word for anyone, even Rose? Well, she doesn't often join in when people argue. But when she does, she makes it count.

''Because you think boys will be more attracted to you. And they're not. I know they aren't. You act all girly and silly when your around them and you don't realise that it makes you look like a complete bimbo.'' Dominique snapped at Rose, her eyes blazing.

Rose looked so taken aback she didn't say anything for a few seconds.

The room had gone quiet.

Dom took this chance to carry on.

''I for one would do anything to have a brain like yours. Why don't you use it?'' She snapped again.

Rose had turned beet red. She got up and shoved past Dominique, her eyes venomous.

''What's up with ginger?'' James asked, not looking up from the piece of parchment he was scrawling on.

''The usual.'' Came Hugo's short reply.

I climbed off the love-seat and went over to Dom.

''Hey hey warrior. Quite a speech.'' I said nudging her.

She was breathing heavily like she'd just been running.

''It just pisses me off so much. How she can flouncing around like a slut while some people actually have work for their grades...'' She trailed off.

''Well, I sympathize completely.''

''Yeah, but your clever Lil. Some people aren't'' She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

I scoffed.

Dom put her hand up to stop me.

''Don't Lil. You know you are.''

I didn't carry on.

SCORPIUS

I stared after Rose.

How the hell didn't she get this? It's a potion assignment I could have done in first year for Merlin's sake.

Well, she can piss right off if sh thinks I'm helping her again, all she's done for about an hour is snap and complain and whine and just generally get on my nerves. How Hugo lives with her is a mystery.

I sighed and lent back in my seat, putting my feet up on the table.

''Yo buddy.''

I nodded at Al who collapsed next to me.

''Sup.'' I greeted.

I looked outside at the rain pouring down and sighed again.

''Families are exhausting.'' Al said out of the blue.

''I've been up about four hours an all this talking has tired me out.''

I shrugged.

''Are they? I mean, I wouldn't know''

''Why? I know your Dad didn't have any siblings, but your mum?'' Al sounded startled.

''Nope. Just us... And Grandfather but he's an arrogant bastard who's never given me anything but dirty money. Grandma died a few years back so it's just me, Mum and Dad. The happy family.'' I laughed bitterly.

Al stayed silent.

I carried on, I just felt I had to get it out.

''She saved your Dads life, my grandma. I imagine you already know. Grandfather loved her, but the Malfoys never seem to be able to express love all to well.'' I paused to look over at Lily.

Albus coughed slightly.

''She died, so did the only good part of him. Dad was gutted, but he never showed it. Mum cried. I cried. Dad hit me for being pathetic. Mum screamed at him. He hit her too, so drunk in sadness he didn't let out he didn't know what he was doing.'' I glanced over at my best friend.

His eyes were wide, his fists clenched.

He didn't stop me, so I carried on. My voice no more than a whisper now. A bitter, cold whisper.

''He hurt her, I couldn't stand it. I punched him. Dad got really angry and started hitting me with a belt shouting what a disappointment I was, how he wished I wasn't his son, stuff like that. Then Mum tried to intervene so he kicked her in the stomach. Kicked her far too hard. And you know what?''

Al shook his head.

''She was four months pregnant. Pregnant. And he killed the baby. It was a little girl.'' I spat, my eyes watering with anger and pain.

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

''Your sister.'' He said quietly.

I nodded and got up, my legs shaking. I walked out of the room just as Rose was coming back in.

''Scorp! I'm ready to do some Astronomy no..''

''Not now.''

I carried on walking until I was out of the front door, sitting on the porch steps.

The worst thing is that he knew.

He knew she was carrying a child. He still killed it. My _father_ killed my little sister. I could of had a sister. Someone to care for and look after, to play with, to teach quidditch too, to annoy..

To love.

I walked in on my Mum in the bathroom. Blood everywhere. Surrounded in her own tears. She screamed at me to get out but I just stood there.

How could you do that? To your child?

I've never forgiven him for that.

And I never will.

He lost his Mother and his daughter on the same day.

I still have the scars from that belt on my back. So faded now you can't see them if you don't know they're there.

I sat on the steps watching the rain for I don't know how long. Just watching it fall. Watching the wind come blowing off the sea, the waves crash on the sand, the gray clouds roll by.

If my feelings at that precise moment were a painting, they would look exactly like what I was watching.

Finally, I got up and wandered back into the living room that had emptied apart from James and Fred.

''Go get some food before it's all gone.'' Fred advised me without looking up.

I entered the packed kitchen, the table piled with food...Like an 'All-you-can-eat-buffet'.

People were packed like sardine, all of them trying to push to the front of the table to grab food. Lorcan saw me and waved me over.

''Here you go, have a plate.'' He dumped a full plate of food into my hands.

''Cheers.'' I answered simply. I didn't feel capable of speech just now.

''It was for Lily but..she seems to have made her own arrangements.'' He chuckled, gesturing over at the corner where Lily and her arse-face were sharing food. Laughing and smiling at each other, Lily throwing grapes into Franks mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at Lorcan who grinned.

''I know, I know...Now, come on buster - Move it.'' He pushed me towards the back door and the covered patio.

The noise of talkative, laughing people was muted outside.

Lorcan didn't give me a chance to talk even if I had wanted to, chatting animatedly about some beast his Mum and Dad had found on their recent holiday to Croatia.

I sat there, not really listening.

But could tell why he's Lily's best friend.

**GET ME TO 100 REVIEWS AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. Sorry about the lack of Scoily...I just love that.  
(Gold star if you get The Hunger Games reference)  
And sorry about the rather depressing thing about Scorpius, It just popped into my head.  
LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ xxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES AND AGES AND AGES BUT OMG, I HAVE 103 REVEIWS!  
YEAH BOIIIIIIIII! I'm honestly so so so so so so so grateful to all of you, you are amazing and fantastic and superduper and sexy and beautiful and yeah...Enjoy x**

LILY

The day dragged by. Seconds turning into minutes, minutes to hours...Everyone was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

If I wasn't a Potter, I would no want to be stuck in a house with the whole of the Potter/Weasley crew for a whole day.

Fred and Dominique were flicking balls of paper at people from their slumped position on the couch. James, Louis, Victoire, Rose, Roxy and Lysander were involved in a particularly loud and rowdy game of exploding snap. Hugo was attempting to beat his father at wizard chess but they kept accusing each other of cheating...Hugo had already knocked the board over deliberately, twice now. Mum, Fleur, Aunt Angie and Aunty Hermione were sitting around the kitchen table discussing cleaning methods. Al, Lorcan, Scorpius and Alice were outside on the porch chatting. I couldn't see Dad anywhere but Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill were reading in the armchairs. Frank had gone to play with Moll and Luce...

Which left me.

Sitting on my larry.

I was curled up in the corner of the love seat, watching.

I heard an outbreak of laughter from the open front door, It was Alice. I bet it was something Al said, if only he was more observant...he'd realise Alice had been in love with him for over 2 years and ditch Emily MacMillan.

But hey, observing isn't his thing.

Suddenly there seemed to be a commotion outside. A small pop followed by Albus's shouting. Uncle Percy looked up from his book ('From Muggle borns to Minister's') and peered out of the window.

''Good God!'' He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

''What is it Perce?'' Aunty Angie asked from the kitchen.

''It's Teddy!'' He grinned.

And sure enough, here he was.

I got up to go greet him but Victoire was faster. She let out a squeal before she shot off her chair, practically clambered over Jame's lap, ran over to the door and jumped into Teddy's arms in a most un-Victoire like way, and kissed him.

Like a proper kiss.

On the lips, for like a minute.

My jaw dropped open, my reaction mirrored around the room.

Well, we did not know that.

''Vic.'' He said softly, putting her down so he could hug her.

''I've missed you.'' I heard her mumble into his shoulder.

He just hugged her harder.

Finally after Uncle Ron oh-so-subtly cleared his throat. They pulled apart, Teddy looking sheepish and Victoire straightening her clothes and not meeting anyones eye.

Teddy raised a hand in greeting.

''Hey guys.''

Then everyone began swarming him. There were hugs all round, kissed cheeks, hand shakes and so on.

I just sat and waited for the crowd to disintegrate. And finally it did, everyone went back to their various activities and Aunty Fleur picked up Teddy's bags from where he'd discarded them on the floor and made to show him upstairs.

I waited until Aunty Fleur came down again before making my way upstairs to the only other spare bedroom left. The door was ajar, Teddy was already sorting his bags out.

I leant against the door frame.

''So, what's new with you?'' I asked, smiling.

He turned around and bounded to the door, engulfing me in a hug.

When he put me down he grinned down at me.

''Nothing really. How about you, Red?'' He answered, ruffling my hair.

I shoved him off and then sighed.

''What is it?'' He asked suspiciously.

I didn't feel like ruining his mood with my problems regarding one dashing young blonde and one charming young boy.

I smiled at him.

''I'm just glad you're here.''

He hugged me again.

SCORPIUS

The room was buzzing.

Teddy's arrival had caused a bit of a stir and everyone was bombarding Victoire with questions, most of which she waved away with manicured hand

''And you didn't know he was dating your cousin?'' I asked my best friend incredulously, my eyebrows shooting up.

''We don't see him all that often, you see.'' Al explained.

''But surely he'd of told you?'' I mused.

Al just grinned.

''Nope, he likes a secret does our Teddy.''

Ginny stuck her head round the kitchen door.

''Has anyone seen Harry? Duncan McDugan is in the fireplace now.'' She asked.

''OI! HARRY MATE, YOU'RE NEEDED.'' Ron bellowed up the stairs as a response.

''FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN RONALD!'' Hermione scolded, smacking her husband on the head.

''Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!''

''Ah, here he is! Harry love, you're needed on the flu.'' Ginny called.

I turned back to the window. Al was having an argument with Lorcan about whether or not the crumple horned snorkak is real or not.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back in the armchair.

I was incredibly bored. It was only early afternoon and I was ready to murder someone...namely or Rose. It was taking all my self restraint not to storm outside and spend the rest of the day in the rain because at least I'd be alone...

Well, self restraint an the fact that rain really doesn't bode well with my hair. And I'd rather murder someone then risk going out with messy hair.

I am a Malfoy after all.

So I just sat there counting to ten, over and over again. And you'd of thought by the twentieth time, I'd of felt calmer but no...

But then a voice cut into my counting.

''What is it Dad?'' It was James speaking.

I opened one eye...and then the other.

Harry was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking grim.

''Yeah, you alright Pa?'' Albus asked sounding slightly worried.

''Well, yes and no Al. That was the head of The Department of Magical Security, it seems that a prisoner has managed to escape from Azkaban and they need all hands on deck recapture him.''

''And?'' James probed.

''Well, It mean we'll have to go home early, Ron and Hermione too - they need every auror available. The search starts tomorrow. I'm sorry boys.'' Harry finished.

Albus, Hugo, Rose and James groaned, sagging in their chairs.

''When do you have to go Dad?'' Al whined.

''Because Albus, I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's my job to sort these things out.''

''And it's our job to help.'' Hermione told her children at the sight of Hugo's moaning face.

I tried to look depressed and unhappy at the thought of leaving Shell Cottage a night early when in reality I was over the moon at getting out of this place because everyone, and I mean everyone was getting on my nerves.

''When do we have to go?'' I chipped in.

''Well, we'll have a cup of tea and then we'll flu back home.'' Ginny answered, smiling at me.

I nodded.

Al sighed and got up.

''Come on Scor, I need to retrieve my pants from under your bed.'' He sniggered as he pulled me off my chair.

''And tell Lil while you're up there Al.'' His mum ordered.

As we left I heard Victoire inquiring worriedly if Teddy would be going home with us. I also heard Harry reassuring her he'll probably want to stay.

I made my way into the tip that was our bedroom. Clothes were everywhere, wet trunks magically levitating from the ceiling, socks littered all over the floor. I sighed and began to collect my belongings, stuffing them carelessly into my bag. Across the room, Al was doing the same.

''Come to think of it Scorp, I'm not really that bothered...I could do with some peace.''

''I'm not bothered at all, I just didn't want to appear rude.'' I stated bluntly and Albus snorted.

''You? Appearing rude? Gosh, imagine that.'' He said dryly.

I lobbed a pair of Frank's boxers at his face.

''Shut it Potter.'' I growled.

He just snorted again.

LILY

''What, now?'' I asked James.

I sat down on the pile of clothes Teddy and I had been unpacking.

''Well, that's what Dad said. Some convict escaped from Azkaban, Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione have to go too. Dad said they need all hands on deck.'' He shrugged sadly.

''Does he need me to come too? I can be of help somewhere, I'm sure.'' Teddy asked.

''Ted, you just got here. For Merlin's sake stay put.'' James ordered but his eyes were twinkling.

Teddy grinned.

I sometimes forget that James is only two years younger that Teddy. When James comes home I always forget that he's eighteen with a job abroad and his own flat in London. I sometimes forget that Teddy is a trainee auror, five years older than me. But they never forget me.

And I'm so thankful I have three older brothers that care so much.

James left to go gather his stuff together and I walked across the landing to pack mine. I was picking up my pajamas from where I'd left them in the bathroom this morning when Alice and Lorcan walked in.

''Hey hey Lil.'' Alice smiled, plonking herself down on her bed.

Lorcan grinned wickedly and plopped down on top of her.

''OW! GET OFF YOU CARELESS GOON!'' She shrieked.

Lorcan sniggered.

''Awh, don't be mean Ally! Lorcan's not that chubby! Are you shnookums?'' I cooed at him, reaching over to pinch his cheeks.

He growled and tried to bite me.

I laughed and walked over to the window to retrieve my hair brush.

''Need any help Lil?'' Alice asked.

''If you could just grab my towel and wash stuff from the bathroom that would be great.'' I beamed at her.

Lorcan decided to help by chucking my spare bra at my head.

I swatted him.

Finally, I managed to squash everything back into my bag.

James's head poked around the door.

''Ready Lilypad?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Rightio, I think Dad's getting ready to leave now so we should probably go down.''

I turned to my best friends.

I hugged Lorcan first, I wasn't quite as tall as him so I was on tiptoes.

''I'll owl you later this week, see if you can both come and sleep at mine or something.'' He told me and Ally.

''Yeah. Love you Scammy.'' I said and he kissed my cheek.

Then he put me down and started shouting 'Bon Voyage!' and 'Au Revoir!'. Alice smacked him on the side of his head and he stopped.

Then I turned to Alice.

We hugged for about a minute.

No talking. We just hugged.

''Love you Lily.'' She told me.

''I love me too.'' I smirked at her.

She grinned.

''Right, come on then.'' I said and began to drag my bag downstairs.

As I entered the living room, I think I was hugged by everyone present.

''Bye Lily!''

''See you soon Love!''

''Laters Lil.''

And then I reached Frank.

I smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

Then he bent down, put his hands on the sides of my face and kissed my gently. I felt like I was in one of those muggle romance films.

Only after one of Uncle Ron's infamous throat clearings did we pull apart.

I heard sniggering behind me and didn't have to turn around to know it was Rose.

''Bye then Rose.'' I said shortly.

I heard a 'Harumphh' before she vanished into the green flames, closely followed by her dad.

''Okay Folks! This is us I'm afraid. Bill, Fleur - thank you so much for having us all. It's been great, I only wish we could've stayed longer. And Teddy, I'll see you in work in a few days anyway so don't feel it's your duty to come home.'' Dad said loudly.

I waved at everyone one last time.

Scorpius gestured for me to go first into the fireplace in a very gentlemanly fashion but as I looked up to thank him, his face was cold.

I guess he hasn't forgiven me yet then I thought as I stepped into the green flames.

And then I was tumbling out onto the carpet in our front room. I brushed the soot of my jacket and jeans and stood up, dumping my bag on the stairs and kicking my shoes off by the front door.

I wondered into the kitchen.

James and Al were already home. Al was sitting with his feet on the kitchen table and James was making himself a sandwich on the counter.

''James?! You only had lunch an hour ago?'' I said incredulously.

''And what?'' James protested through a mouthful of lettuce.

Al sniggered.

I pushed his feet off the table and walked over to the window that overlooked the garden. It was still pissing itself down.

I groaned.

''I hate the rain.'' I told my brothers.

''We know Lil.'' Albus muttered.

There came a thump from the living room.

''That you Scorp?'' James shouted, swallowing his mouthful.

''Yep'' Came a voice.

Scorpius walked into the kitchen looking adorably rumpled. His hair was dusted with soot, as was his face and his clothes were black and crinkled.

I smiled to myself.

Two more thuds in close succession told us Mum and Dad were home.

''Hello mother dearest!'' Albus exclaimed, jumping out of his seat to kiss Mum on the nose.

She grinned and swatted him away.

''You saw me about a minute ago you silly boy.'' But she kissed him all the same.

''Where's dad?'' I asked, flicking through a discarded daily prophet on the table.

Mum sighed.

''In his study, owling the Ministry.''

I nodded and scavenged the rest of James's sandwich when he looked away.

''LILY? THAT'S MINE YOU LITTLE HYPOCRITE!'' He shouted.

Ah, it was good to be home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Wazzup guys. I can't be bothered with an authors note so yeah...enjoy x**

SCORPIUS

''Right. I'm going to pop down to the village if anyone needs anything?'' Lily shouted from the front door.

I yawned and carried on shoveling toast into my mouth.

''Will you get me some baking powder sweetie?'' Ginny called from the kitchen sink.

''Yeah. Al? James? D'you want anything?''

''Na.'' James shouted from the bathroom.

''Grab me some tea bags will you Lil. I'm running low.'' Al shouted just before the door slammed.

I stared at him.

''Teabags?'' I asked, disbelievingly.

''Yeah. Teabags.'' Al glared at me defensively.

I smirked at him.

Then James came padding in wearing only his boxers, his jet black hair sticking up. Still wet from his shower.

''Hey mother.'' He greeted, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

She smiled.

'Morning love.''

''I thought I'd go down to London today, grab some things from the flat. Tidy up and stuff.'' James told us.

''You going to Flu or apparate?'' Al asked, spreading what must of been the whole bloody jar of nutella onto his toast.

''Seeing as I don't have a fire place down there, it might be best to flu you prat.'' Came James's reply.

Albus shrugged.

''You can come if you want?'' James looked at me and then at Al.

''I won't be doing much but you two can go round town, go shopping or something.''

''Alright, Scorp?'' Albus agreed.

''I'm up for it .'' I nodded.

''Well, make sure you don't get in James's way, boys. And have some proper lunch, not that awful muggle fast food place...what is it? Mc-somthing.'' Ginny warned.

''McDonalds, mum.'' Al sighed.

''I'm going at eleven, we'll go by side-along apparition.'' James told us.

I got up and put my dirty plate on the counter.

''I'll go get ready.''

''Remember to take a coat Scorpius! It looks like it might rain again.'' Ginny called as I left the room.

I made my way to the box room. Lily, it seems, decided last night that she was going to re-inhabit her bedroom. Leaving me in the spare room.

Yay.

I pulled some clothes out of my bag and lay them on the bed. After much internal debating I decided on my Levi skinny jeans, white t-shirt, my Jack Wills jumper and my converse.

Please note all the designer brands.

What can I say?

The perks of being a Malfoy.

Following the chore of choosing what to wear comes the hair styling. Now, usually I wouldn't bother so much but we're going to the town center of London in the holidays. It is bound to be heaving and when you're me, you need to make a good impression on all the millions of hot girls walking round in skimpy tops and shorts.

Al has it so easy. He just chucks on jeans, converse and a hoodie. Runs his fingers through his hair a few times in an attempt to neaten it and Hey presto!

He's done.

Me, on the other hand...Well, that is a completely different matter.

I wandered through to the bathroom where Albus was cleaning his teeth and set all my hair products down on the toilet seat. I grabbed my comb and began to drag it through my hair.

I heard Al sigh.

Then I squirted a considerable amount of 'Honey's super spike magical hair gel' onto my hand and began to style the beauty that is my hair. This takes about five minutes, getting the perfect quiff is an art more than a skill.

''You've got ten minutes Scorp.'' Al told me before walking out the bathroom.

No problemo.

While my perfect quiff was drying, I started to clean my teeth and when that was done I washed my face.

Normally, by the time I've finished that..my gel has dried.

This is the part where I smooth out any imperfections. Which basically means, fiddling with random pieces of hair for about a minute, not actually doing anything.

Finite.

I had a piss, gathered my stuff and went back to my room. Dumping it all on the bed, I grabbed my wallet and my wand and reached the bottom of the stairs just as James announced that we were going.

Perfect timing.

But hey, I'm a Malfoy.

'Bye boys, have a good day! Be back at a reasonable time. Oh, and James? Please _don't_ take them clubbing.'' Ginny pleaded.

James grinned and grabbed our arms. Next thing we knew, we were standing in the living room of James's flat.

It was a mess.

The sofa was covered with clothes, mainly boxers, the hoover was just sitting in the middle of them room, there was a wash basket overflowing with dirty towels and such, an ironing board could be seen through the kitchen door, the curtains were half open showing some of the London skyline and a broken bookshelf stood against one wall, the books piled up next to it.

''Wow.'' Albus said, stunned.

''I see why you needed to come and tidy.'' I added.

James gave us his middle finger.

''Right, I'm going to make a start. You two can vanish now, Al - you know the way to town don't you?''

Al nodded.

''Well, I'll see you later. I'll probably be done around four, so be back for five at the latest. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'' James told us before shoving me in the direction of the front door,

''Laters James.'' Al called before the door shut.

As we descended the stairs, we decided we'd go round the muggle shopping center first,maybe grab some lunch. Then go buy some school stuff in diagon alley.

''Sound good?'' I asked.

''Sounds good.'' Al grinned.

So we hit the shops.

As we strolled down the high street, me eyeing up girls and Albus huffing and puffing about my lack of subtlety we got a few looks.

Mainly, I might add, from teenage girls.

Albus, being the gentleman he is smiled graciously at them as if they'd been friends all their life. I mean, seriously?

Mum had sent me quite a bit of money at the beginning of the holidays so I dragged Al into all the muggle designer clothes shops, you know - Hollister and that. Albus didn't buy any clothes, instead he took me to some shop that sold make-up, facial products and things so he could buy Emily some perfume as a present.

''Isn't that a bit rude?'' I asked.

''What?''

''Buying your girlfriend perfume...Isn't that implying she smells?''

Al hit me.

''No. But what else do I get her? I don't know what girls like.''

I thought for a minute.

I could think of at least one girl who would much rather have a book or a new quill than perfume. But this particular girl was trying to kid herself she's in love with someone else other than me. And this girl wasn't speaking to me anymore.

''Scorp?'' Albus brought me back down to earth.

''Hmm? What? Oh..Sorry.''

''What should I get her then?'' He whined.

''Get who?'' I said, rather bewildered.

''EMILY! My girlfriend? Remember?'' Albus shouted.

''Oh. Perfume?'' I offered.

Albus grabbed the first bottle of scent off the shelf and stormed over to the till, muttering darkly to himself about his choice of friends. I smirked at his retreating head and followed him.

The cashier turned out to be a young female who had the hots for Al. Twirling her hair and almost smothering the poor boy with her boobs.

God, have some dignity.

Finally we escaped.

I let out a sigh of relief.

''Thank Merlin.'' Al breathed.

''You loved it really.'' I told him.

He hit me again.

LILY

''Is that all love?'' The woman at the till asked as I handed her my items.

''Yeah thanks.''

''Okay, well that'll be £5.90 please.''

I placed the money in her palm, picked up the bag and made to leave.

''Thank you, come again!'' The woman called.

I smiled back at her.

Outside the shop, it had started to drizzle. The village green was deserted, no children were playing in the park. I put my hood up and began walking up the lane that led back home.

It was raining quite heavily when I got back. I kicked my shoes off at the shoe rack and hung my jacket up on my peg, next to James's coat and Dads work robes.

''I got your baking powder, mum!'' I called.

''I'm in here honey.'' A voice drifted from the kitchen.

I dumped the stuff on the counter and sat down. Mum was in an apron, flour dusted her hair and face and there were cake ingredients scattered all over the table.

''Baking?'' I asked, giggling.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

''Thought I might make a cake for your Dad, he's got a lot on his plate, so..'' Mum opened the baking powder and tipped some of it into the mixing bowl.

''Where is everyone?''

It seemed quiet...

''James has gone down to London to tidy up his flat and Al and Scorpius went with him so they could do some shopping. Pass me that wooden spoon would you?''

I handed it to her.

''They could of told me. I wouldn't of minded doing some shopping..'' I sulked, crossing my arms.

''Lily, I doubt you would of wanted to hang round with Albus and Scorpius _or_ help James tidy. Considering you haven't spoken to Scorpius for two days.'' Mum told me.

''It still would of been nice to _ask_.'' I snapped.

''Don't take that tone with me young lady. It's not me that has gone.'' She snapped back.

I shut up.

''In any case, why aren't you speaking to him?'' Mum inquired, her voice even.

''Who? Scorpius?''

She nodded.

''I don't really want to talk about it. It's my fault but there was nothing else I could of done in that situation.'' I said, more to myself than to Mum.

''Is t anything to do with the fact that he's head over heels in love with you?'' She asked, very matter-of-factly.

My jaw dropped.

''Don't deny it.'' She told me.

''He...Scorpius...No, that's ridiculous.'' I stated.

Mum just shrugged.

''I know these things Lily, I'm a mother of three. Sister of six and I was in love with 'The boy who live' for practically all my school life. And I know that Scorpius Malfoy is in love with you.''

I just stared.

''Now, when this is in the oven we can watch a film if you want? Without your brothers ruining the key moments, go pick one out.'' She shooed me out of the kitchen.

''Maybe you could pick a nice romance one.'' She called after me.

I chose to ignore that comment.

Half an hour later found me and Mum snuggled up together on the sofa in front of the TV watching some random rom-com I found on the shelf with a massive bar of chocolate.

And that's all we did that day.

Ate and watched films.

I tried to forget what Mum had said to me, but I couldn't.

So when Scorpius, Al and James came home...I quickly excused myself and went upstairs. I couldn't get my head round the fact that Scorpius _could_ be in love with _me._

It seemed absurd. Besides, I was in love with Frank.

I stayed in my room until dinner, just doing random stuff and trying to get my head straight.

At one point, I was doing handstands on my bed singing Christmas carols. Then I tried doing yoga on the floor to 'The Weird Sisters' in an attempt to clear my mind but I gave up after I realised I couldn't straighten my legs out properly without them hurting. So I just read.

Reading is the best therapy for troubled heads.

Aunt Hermione always says that you can't buy happiness but you can buy books, and that is sort of the same thing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello. Chow. Bonjour. Ola. HIIIII! Yeah so I've just broken up for my summer holidays so my updates will be considerably less frequent than they already are because I'm going away for literally the whole six weeks so yeah, sorry about that. That was the bad news and now here is some more bad news (Only applies if you enjoy reading this fanfic) I only estimate a few more chapters...Please don't shoot me. Anyways, HAPPY READING xx**

SCORPIUS

I didn't know how much more of Lily ignoring me I could stand.

I was in two minds. One was telling me to slap her across the face and demand to know why she was trying to kid herself that she was in love with Frank instead of me and the other was urging me to lean over and snog her senseless.

But in all honesty, I was really torn up about it all. Being in love with someone who is completely off limits is...Well, it's like having your heart slowly pulled apart.

We had three weeks left until school.

I was debating whether or not to go home early - I felt that upset.

Of course I put on a brave face, tried to blank her the way she blanked me, avoided her as much as possible and excused myself whenever arse face came round for dinner, which was ridiculously too often.

And what hurt the most was that she didn't even care.

Lily seemed indifferent. And there was me thinking she might of actually liked me.

Huh.

What a joke.

I was outside, de-knoming the garden one breezy afternoon. James was back down in London for the day, Al was helping Ginny cook and I didn't bother to ask where Lily was.

I was working steadily, covering certain parts of the lawn at a time and chucking knomes over the fence at the back. I heard the back door open.

''Mum said I had to come help you.'' Came a voice.

I straightened up, not bothering to turn round.

''Well, you can do the bit around the pond then.'' I said coldly, gesturing to my right.

We worked in silence. Merely because I didn't _want _to speak to her and she was to up herself to speak to me. It was all brewing though, a ball of emotion and words and anger was just sitting inside me, waiting for the right moment to be spoken.

''I've done.'' Lily said after about half an hour.

Done with everything, I thought. Done with me, done with trying...

''Shall I do another bit or..'' She asked, almost lazily.

''Do what ever you want, I don't care. It's your house.'' I said.

''I know.''

''What?'' I turned to look at her.

''I know it's my house. What I don't get.'' Lily said, taking a step forward. ''Is why you insist on ignoring me like I'm a bloody first year.'' Her voice was high pitched.

I snorted.

''Oh yeah, just laugh it off _Malfoy. _Laugh it off. It's all you do isn't it? Laugh at other people. Laugh in their face, ignore them, act like a total _dick _around them. Well yeah, go ahead.'' She snapped._  
_

My smirk vanished.

''I'm not laughing at you Potter. No, I'm laughing at the pure ludicrousness of your words. Yes, I've been avoiding you but really, lets not go over the top now.'' I snapped.

''Don't you _dare_ patronise me!'' Lily said dangerously.

''I patronise people who act like children because they clearly still want to be a child.'' I said coldly.

She took a step forward.

''_I _act like a child?''

I just raised an eyebrow.

''_I _act like a child?'' She repeated.

''Yes. You do. You see, children do this thing called 'pretending'. The imagine stuff and try to believe it's real, which is exactly what you're doing with Frank. Trying to kid yourself you're in love with him. Someone should tell you_ Potter, _having a crush on someone is not love, no matter how long you've liked them. But hey, you carry on playing your little games, why don't you see how many people you can hurt in the proccess.''

Her face turned red, it was like watching a bomb in slow motion, just waiting for it to explode.

''HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?! YOU ARROGANT, PIG HEADED, EGOTISTIC DICK! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ASSUME THINGS ABOUT MY PRIVATE REALTIONSHIPS? OH WAIT, YOU _DON'T_ HAVE THE RIGHT. YOUR SURNAME IS NOT A PACKAGE DEAL ALONG WITH THE RULING OF THE WORLD _MALFOY. _NO MATTER WHAT YOUR FATHER THOUGHT. I CAN SEE WHERE YOU GOT YOUR PERSONALITY FROM.'' She screamed, making to slap me across the face.

I caught her wrist.

''My Father is nothing to do with this. How dare _you_ tell me I'm like him? How dare _you_ who has never met him in your life make assumptions about him? You know nothing about him or me or my life. And likewise, the title of 'Harry Potter's daughter' doesn't give you permission to judge every living creature under the sun, no matter how long you've thought it has.'' I said quietly.

She pulled her hand from my grasp.

'''Don't touch me.''

''With pleasure.'' I snapped.

I turned away and bent down to pick up a knome who was hiding in the roses, eavesdropping.

''Is this the famous Scorpius Malfoy walking away?'' She asked coldly.

''Yeah, it is. Because I'm done. I'm through with whatever you're doing, with whatever this is.'' My reply was tired.

''What do you mean?'' Her voice had suddenly changed, she sounded worried and scared.

I spun around.

''_I loved you Lily. I still do. I thought maybe we might of been different. But no. You insist on treating me like some dog shit you stepped in, I'm not a last resort. When Frank cheats on you or ditches you for some slut, remember what we could of been. You'll just be the latest in a long line of broken hearted girls. Me and him are similar, I used to be like that but the difference is I've changed. He hasn't and he never will. NEVER. So yeah, have a nice life Lily. Have a nice life.'' _I shouted at her, my voice wavering and cracking.

She just stood there, stunned.

I walked back into the house and up the stairs.

No footsteps followed me.

No voice asked me to stop.

It was just me.

I guess it shows me how much she cared.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT LOVELY, HAPPY CHAPTER? Yeah, hmmm. It's a bit short but hey! Sorry if you're a hard core Scoily shipper. Lol. Until next time. xx**


End file.
